


Silver Lining

by IvNovoa



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cada título es una canción de Panic! at the disco, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Concerts, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Guitarist Viktor, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Panic! at the Disco, Las Vegas, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Singer Yurio, YouTuber Yuuri, bass Mila, drummer Otabek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 68,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un cantante y músico de covers de su banda favorita: Purely Silver. Vive en un pequeño departamento compartido con su mejor amigo Phichit, quien le apoya y acompaña en la experiencia de la música.Para éste coverista, el tocar y representar temas de la banda de Viktor Nikiforov era como estar en el cielo, un lugar enorme y basto donde poder olvidar sus frustraciones y malos ratos. Toda esas emociones se fueron cuesta bajo el día en que navegando por internet lee la noticia de la supuesta separación de Purely Silver.La aparición de un vecino nuevo le sirven como consuelo, sin ver el rostro de su nuevo amigo, se dedican a tocar y conversar largas horas para hacerse compañía mutua; superando día con día la tristeza de Yuuri y, quizá, la misma soledad de aquel divertido vecino.Toda felicidad no es eterna, pues su vecino se muda misteriosamente y sin previo aviso.Para superar su corazón roto, su mejor amigo lo lleva a Las Vegas para que olvidara todas sus preocupaciones por una noche. Pero entonces despierta en una habitación que no era de su hotel y, un momento ¿Qué  hace su nombre escrito en un contrato para "Purely Silver" sobre la mesa?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	1. ♪ I write sins, not tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Solo para aclarar: la historia está inspirada en mi banda favorita: Panic! at the disco. Así que cada título de cada capítulo será el nombre de una canción <3

Yuuri toca los últimos acordes de su guitarra, eleva su rostro con una enorme sonrisa mientras su amigo levanta su mano con el pulgar arriba. Ese _cover_ había sido genial, se despide, pidiendo que dejen sus comentarios votando por la nueva canción para su próximo _cover,_ sonríe como siempre lo hace y luego Phichit pone pausa a la cámara.

Había logrado grabar en el pequeño cuarto que habían modificado para ser un estudio de grabación, con micrófonos y accesorios de segunda mano. Era lo que le permitía su trabajo de medio tiempo, la universidad y su pequeña carrera en YouTube haciendo _covers_ , al menos con un canal con poco más de quinientos mil subscriptores. Acababa de grabar una de sus canciones favoritas del nuevo álbum de su banda favorita, y se sentía orgulloso de su nuevo trabajo.

Hacía _covers_ variados, series de anime populares, bandas de rock o pop alternativo, cualquier canción que le gustara, sería un _cover_ potencial.

Phichit, su compañero de cuarto, un estudiante cineasta, ayudaba a Yuuri con sus proyectos, grabando, editando y subiéndolos todos a YouTube, los videos era lo que pagaba la renta y parte de la comida. Era el trabajo de Phichit, el único, en cambio Yuuri tenía otro trabajo, justificando que quería ahorrar cada centavo necesario para ir a cualquier concierto de su banda favorita, y si era posible, incluso conseguir pases tras el escenario para conocer a su ídolo de todos los tiempos: Viktor Nikiforov.

La banda se había transformado mucho a lo largo de los tiempos, cambiando así sus miembros originales, el único que aún se encontraba era él. Todos los demás, como Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva y Otabek Altin, eran jóvenes estrellas, el menor siendo Yuri, con tan solo quince años de edad.

Pero no podía decir que odiara a la banda por ello, siempre que Viktor Nikiforov estuviera en ella, todo sería perfecto. No solo era el guitarrista más sensual de todos, era talentoso, hacía las letras del grupo y la música, y era la segunda voz.

Yuuri era el _fanboy_ por excelencia, con su cuarto tapizado de posters de Viktor, los álbumes perfectamente alineados por año de lanzamiento. Sin olvidar la cantidad de mercadería oficial y no oficial que poseía, sabía cada una de sus canciones de memoria y la biografía de Viktor Nikiforov, podía recitarla como un mantra.

El problema era que jamás había podido conocerlo. Todas aquellas ocasiones en que el grupo había ido al estado en que él se encontraba, nunca tenía dinero suficiente para ir, y cuando lograba recolectar todo el dinero, las entradas estaban acabadas.

Sus auto lamentos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido a lado, Phichit y él se miraron, según parecía, había un nuevo vecino en el edificio. Escucharon más sonidos, probablemente la mudanza subiendo todas sus cosas, muebles y demás.

No le dieron mayor importancia, ¿quién lo hacía? No era como en las películas o series en que los personajes recibían con un pastel o iban a la casa de al lado por una maldita taza de azúcar. O al menos Yuuri y Phichit no eran de ese tipo.

La noche llegó rápido, Phichit y Yuuri lo agradecieron, porque todo el maldito día las personas de la mudanza estuvieron subiendo y bajando cosas, al fin había un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Yuuri, como todas las noches, se sentó en balcón con su vieja guitarra entre brazos, tocando una balada de su banda favorita, una de las más antiguas, cuando Viktor Nikiforov estaba en un pequeño grupo con Christophe Giacometti y Jean-Jaques Leroy. Conocidos por todos como “ _My heart, your eyes_ ”.

Recordar el cambio de look de la banda hacía a Yuuri temblar, la madurez de Viktor, su forma de vestir y todo había cambiado de ser un tierno joven adolescente con cabello largo, a ser la bestia rompe ovarios y levanta serpientes que todo el mundo conocía.

Tocaba la canción de forma lenta, incluso su voz era perezosa, sin preocuparse por sonar demasiado bien, porque si en algo sobresalía, era cantar. Yuuri había ganado varias veces concursos en su niñez, y estaba consciente de que no era algo que hiciera mal.

— ¿“ _Into the fire eyes_ ”? —Escuchó una voz— ¡Un clásico! Nunca había escuchado una versión así, suena bastante romántica, aún para una canción que trata sobre el fin del mundo.

Yuuri se quedó callado por un largo tiempo, sus mejillas ruborizadas, pensando que _alguien_ , más específicamente el nuevo vecino, lo había escuchado. Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a tocar frente a audiencias, o incluso subir sus videos para que miles de personas lo vieran, pero todo eso requería preparación mental previa, no estaba acostumbrado a cantar frente a alguien solo porque sí.

— ¡Vamos!—exclama el desconocido—, no me digas que te has puesto tímido solo porque te escuché tocar.

Yuuri tosió un poco, tocando un par de acordes en su guitarra, haciendo que la voz riera.

—Lo lamento, por favor, continúa. Es de los mejores _covers_ que he escuchado en un largo tiempo.

— ¿Eres fan de _Purely Silver_?

—He escuchado un par de sus canciones. ¿Supongo que está de más preguntar si te gustan?

— ¡Me encantan! Son mi banda favorita de todo los tiempos.

Escuchó una suave risa, no era burlona ni sarcástica, incluso sonaba sofisticada. Hacía a Yuuri sonreír solo al saber que era real. 

—Me llamo Emil. ¿Tu?

—Yuuri—respondió solo porque no quería sonar descortés.

Esperó un rato, tocando su guitarra de manera desordenada hasta que se le ocurrió tocar una canción conocida, era una de las canciones más antiguas de _Purely Silver_ , siguió tocando suave hasta que escuchó a Emil seguir la música silbando. Cuando Yuuri terminó de tocar, rio enternecido porque el tal Emil sabía bastante bien la melodía.

—Para ser un fan casual, la sabes muy bien.

—Tal vez soy algo más que casual.

Yuuri continuó tocando canciones de la banda, una tras otra, Emil seguía silbando en armonía cada una. No notó cuando se hizo tan noche, miró su reloj en el teléfono, si no se dormía ya, llegaría tarde el día siguiente al trabajo. Dejó de tocar, puso su guitarra a lado y se paró, estirando sus brazos como si buscara tocar el techo. Bostezó, no podía creer lo entretenido que había sido y lo cansado que se sentía.

—Debo dormir, tengo que ir a trabajar mañana.

—Mucha suerte, Yuuri. —escuchó la voz a través de la delgada pared de su balcón.

—Lo mismo para ti, Emil.

Entra a su casa, deja la guitarra a lado de su cama y apaga las luces antes de acostarse, conecta su teléfono celular y como ya es costumbre, comienza a ver sus redes sociales. Evitó ver aquellas que podían hablar sobre él como músico, evitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, Phichit se encargaba de administrarlas, pero sí seguía un sinfín de páginas de fans. Se estaba quedando dormido, sus ojos luchaban por permanecer abiertos pero sus parpados no querían cooperar, había largos segundos en los que parecía sucumbir al sueño, hasta despertar solo para bajar un poco más. Tenía mucha suerte de tener un _pop_ socket en la parte trasera de su teléfono, o este ya hubiera acabado en varias ocasiones en su cara. Estaba a punto de dejar su teléfono a un lado, diciéndose que ese sería el último artículo que vería, inmediatamente sintió su mundo derrumbarse.

_“¿Realmente Purely Silver va a separarse?”_

Entra desesperado al link, sentándose en su cama de golpe para leer mejor. La cabeza le dio vueltas, parpadeó un par de veces en la oscuridad, ajustó sus lentes y leyó lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que fuera una vil broma.

“ _Fuentes dicen que Viktor ha desaparecido, dejando la banda, Mila Babicheva, Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky se niegan a comentar sobre el suceso. Muchos fanáticos dicen que no han visto a Viktor Nikiforov con la banda, las redes sociales del guitarrista ruso al parecer no han tenido actividad desde hace varios días, y los demás integrantes ya no suben fotografías con él. Corre el rumor que Viktor Nikiforov dejará la banda, y todos dudan que logren seguir juntos luego de este suceso._ ”

No pudo seguir leyendo. Su visión se nubló, entró desesperado a las redes sociales de Viktor Nikiforov, solo para notar que todas sus últimas publicaciones habían sido hechas hacía varios días. Se sentía un idiota al no saber de ello.

Entró a las páginas de fans, todas y cada una de ellas lloraba la separación de la banda, Yuuri no podía creerlo, debía aceptar que le dolía pensar que su ídolo dejaría de producir música, aunque eso solo era una suposición.

Pero podía entenderlo, desde que Christophe GIacometti, ex cantante y Jean Jacques Leroy, antiguo bajista, habían dejado la banda, las críticas por parte de fans no tardó en llegar.

Los medios adoraban sus nuevas canciones, porque conservaban la escénica con “ _Purely Silver_ ”, pero los fans antiguos se la pasaban criticando a los nuevos miembros, y los nuevos fans vivían criticando a Viktor, por ser el único miembro restante. ¿Y si esa presión era demasiada para Viktor?

Yuuri caminó entre lágrimas al cuarto de su mejor amigo, parándose en el marco de la puerta, hipando y despertando al moreno. Phichit se sentó, bostezando y encendiendo la lámpara en su mesa de noche, vio a Yuuri con los ojos rojos y lágrimas cayendo rápido por sus mejillas. Se puso de pie, poniéndose las pantuflas para poder llegar hasta su amigo.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

Yuuri sostuvo su teléfono ante su rostro, no dejaba de hipar. Phichit leyó el título y parte de la noticia, entendiendo el dolor de Yuuri. Lo abrazó y dejó que llorara cuanto quisiera, lo llevó a la cama, abrazándolo por un largo rato hasta que quedó profundamente dormido. Phichit sentía un leve ardor en su pecho, ver a Yuuri de esa forma lo mataba.

Pero Phichit tenía algo que él no, y eso era la influencia enorme de las redes sociales.

Con su amigo dormido tan profundo como estaba, no perdió tiempo de tomar su propio teléfono celular para investigar fondo esta noticia. Al parecer eran solo rumores bastante bien sustentados, Viktor Nikiforov no había sido visto en redes sociales o en ningún otro lado, lo que era raro, porque los integrantes de _Purely Silver_ eran casi una familia. Siguió viendo sus redes sociales, preguntando en su cuenta de twitter, nadie estaba seguro. Tampoco en Tumblr, menos aún en Facebook. Suspiró.

Su amigo caería en una depresión bastante fea si era verdad.


	2. ♪ This is gospel

El día siguiente, Yuuri despertó con un dolor de cabeza infernal y aún con el peso en el pecho, esperaba que la noticia no fuese más que una vil mentira o un chisme en línea. Abrió de nuevo sus redes sociales solo para encontrarlas plagadas de la noticia.

Dejó su teléfono a un lado y colocó su mano sobre sus ojos para llorar de nuevo, no podía creerlo, le dolía pensar que algo le pasaba a Viktor y que esta era la razón por la que no estaba en redes sociales. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y se sentó, limpiándose con los bordes de su camisa. Era Phichit, miró a su alrededor y sintió algo de vergüenza, había dormido en el cuarto de su mejor amigo y a lo mejor Phichit pasó la noche incomodo por su culpa.

— ¡Cariño, tienes que ver esto!

Phichit saltó con su laptop en sus piernas y se sentó al lado de Yuuri, tenía abierto uno de sus videos más recientes, otro _cover_ de _Purely Silver_ , bajó un poco en los comentarios hasta llegar a uno en específico.

**VNikiforov** ♪ Hace 6 horas  
¡Wow! Pocos _covers_ he visto que sean tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. ¡Sabes poner tu toque a las canciones, me encanta!

Yuuri cierra la laptop y se acuesta de nuevo, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

— ¡Vamos, Yuuri! ¡Vikor Nikiforov te comentó un maldito video! ¡Desde su cuenta oficial en YouTube! ¡Está verificada y todo!

—Estoy seguro que alguien más ve su cuenta de YouTube. Es imposible que Viktor Nikiforov, después de días sin publicar nada en sus redes sociales, repentinamente decida hablarle a un tipo que hace _covers_.

— ¡Yuuri! —Exclamó Phichit—¡No seas así! Vamos, tienes que estar un poco más seguro de ti mismo.

Sin decir nada sobre ello, Yuuri solo tomó la sábana, ocultando su rostro bajo esta. Phichit suspiró y besó la cabeza de Yuuri sobre la sábana, acarició su hombro y se levantó.

— ¿Irás a clase?

—Dile que me duele el estómago.

Phichit sonríe de nuevo y asiente, aunque sabe que Yuuri no puede verlo, entiende que su amigo necesita tiempo. Pasó lo mismo cuando descubrió que “ _My heart, your eyes_ ” se separaba, luego se recuperó cuando descubrió que Viktor Nikiforov tendría una nueva banda.

—Hay comida en la refrigeradora, sírvete lo que quieras.

—No tengo hambre.

—Si descubro que no has comido, voy a contestar algo muy vergonzoso en la cuenta oficial de Viktor en twitter.

— ¡No! —Grita, levantándose y quitándose la sábana de la cabeza—¡Eso es chantaje!

—Todo por tu salud—Phichit lleva su mano a sus labios para enviar un beso volador a Yuuri, antes de cerrar la puerta y despedirse.

Yuuri suspira y se acuesta de nuevo, esta vez para dormir y tratar de eliminar ese horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Despierta más fatigoso que descansado, se da un baño rápido y toma su guitarra para salir al balcón, son las tres de la tarde y sabe que no habrán muchas personas fuera, además, su hermosa vista desde su apartamento barato es un terreno baldío, no tiene mayores vecinos a quienes incomodar por vivir en una esquina del edificio, solo está Emil.

Lo más probable era que Emil siguiera trabajando, así que no lo molestaría que Yuuri tocara un par de canciones en su guitarra.

Su dedicación no solamente iba a _Purely Silver,_ sino también a cultura pop en general. Se sienta como todas las noches suele hacerlo y comienza a tocar su guitarra, los primeros acordes. Son suaves, Yuuri cierra los ojos y se deja contagiar de la música. La canción toma ritmo, es una de sus series animadas favoritas, y en esos momentos, la canción es lo único que puede pensar para relajarse.

Apoya su espalda en el respaldo de su silla y comienza a cantar, dejando que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos. El primer verso es suave también, cuando termina, Yuuri siente que su voz se quiebra un poco, el segundo verso es más rápido, su significado más profundo, y Yuuri solo puede pensar en Viktor Nikiforov, el hombre a quien no conoce pero tanto admira. No deja de pensar en lo mucho que le ayudó conocer la banda cuando era un joven a quien molestaban en el colegio por su sobrepeso y pasión por la música. Canta el segundo verso con fuerza, sin preocuparle que le escuchen, siente las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas, tampoco le importa, su nariz arde y su pecho se comprime, Yuuri deja salir todo su dolor en el segundo verso.

— _Siempre creí que sería malo, y ahora sé que es verdad. Porque tú eres tan bueno y no soy como tú._

El tercer verso viene de inmediato, Yuuri sorbe su nariz y sigue cantando, el esfuerzo de elevar su voz y cantar partes agudas sin haber calentado antes hace que su garganta duela, pero lo ignora, deja el momento fluir, sabe que se sentirá mejor después de esto. Siempre se siente mejor después de eso.

— _Te has ido hoy y yo te adoro, ¿Quisiera saber…_ —Hace una pequeña pausa, deja de tocar su guitarra y abre los ojos, nublados por sus lágrimas y continua bajando su voz, casi en un murmullo antes de cortar la canción— _qué te hace pensar que soy especial?_

El próximo verso no lo canta, solo lo murmura con su voz entrecortada. Deja su guitarra a lado sin poder terminar y se limpia el rostro, tenía razón, la música era lo único que podía calmarlo en esos instantes.

Escucha un aplauso y se asusta. ¿Alguien lo había escuchado?

— ¿Emil? —pregunta en voz baja y temerosa.

— ¡Yuuri! Vaya, estaba viendo televisión y escuché que alguien cantaba. ¡Sabía que eras tú! Esa canción es hermosa, realmente hermosa.

—Es… de mis canciones favoritas—murmura apenado. Esperaba que el nuevo vecino no lo juzgara por tener veinte años y seguir viendo series animadas.

— ¿Puedes cantar otra?

Yuuri queda petrificado al escuchar esto, se pone rojo y piensa un rato qué otra canción cantar, ninguna se le viene a la mente. Le da vergüenza cantar frente a Emil, pero también le da vergüenza no decir nada o negar el pedido. Muerde su labio inferior, pensando una canción fácil que no arruinaría hasta que escucha a Emil silbar.

Se ríe un rato, porque sabe que canción es, y decide unirse. Toma su guitarra y sigue cantando, escucha que Emil sigue silbando y ahora golpea sus muslos con sus manos, tomándolo como un nuevo instrumento.

Yuuri comenzó suave, apenado cantando sin mucha emoción, poco a poco avanzaba la canción y su voz aumenta hasta que incluso sus expresiones faciales eran acorde al ritmo. Terminó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y carcajeando porque Emil golpeó demasiado fuerte su pierna por la emoción.

— ¡Me quedará morado mañana!

— ¡Fue tu culpa!

Rieron un rato más, hablando del show que tanto les gustaba a ambos, fue hasta horas después que Yuuri escuchó que alguien entraba.

— ¡Ya vine!

Yuuri se puso de pie, pensando en la mejor forma de implorarle perdón a Phichit por no haber desayunado ni almorzado. Todo culpa de su vecino.

—Debo irme, acaba de regresar mi compañero de cuarto.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri. Me alegra que te sientas mejor.

Yuuri se sorprendió, entendiendo que la canción era un simple intento de animarlo. Sonrió agradecido al pensar que si no hubiera sido por su vecino, probablemente estaría aun destrozado sentado en el balcón, cantando canciones melancólicas. 

—Gracias, Emil.

—No hay de qué, Yuuri.

Por un segundo, a Yuuri pareció reconocer el tono de voz de Emil, no lo pensó de más, y decidió entrar a su hogar.

Como pensó, tuvo que chantajear a Phichit para que no contestara nada embarazoso en línea.

Los días siguientes se resumían en Yuuri grabando videos, estudiando, trabajando y saliendo en las noches al balcón para cantar junto a Emil.

Siempre que preguntaba a su nuevo amigo por qué nunca cantaba con él, Emil solo respondía un simple “mi voz es horrible”. Yuuri llegó al punto en que dejó su teléfono celular a un lado, en sus tiempos libres visitaba el balcón, incluso pedía ayuda a Emil para sus nuevos _covers_ , el tipo se excusaba que daba clases de guitarra en sus tiempos libres pero que ahora era un artista de libre dedicación.

Cada vez que Yuuri escuchaba a _Purely Silver_ , su corazón daba un vuelto, ya habían pasado dos semanas sin noticias de Viktor, nada en su Instagram, nada en su página de Facebook y solo había poca actividad en su twitter y YouTube personal (cosa que todos sospechaban era otra persona quien se encargaba de sus cuentas). Yuuri solo podía espera que Viktor estuviera bien.

Los días pasaban, y así un mes sin saber nada sobre su banda favorita, había aprendido a vivir con eso, no iba a negar la gran ayuda que había sido su vecino, aún si no era capaz de decírselo cara a cara, ni siquiera había conocido a Emil cara a cara, solo era una voz a través de la pared del balcón.

Era de noche, Yuuri regresaba tarde del trabajo, uno de sus profesores tuvo la asombrosa idea de hacer trabajos en grupo y tuvo una reunión hasta muy tarde. Llegó a su apartamento, el elevador se abrió y agradeció que su hogar estuviera justo a lado, estaba exhausto. Tomaría una ducha larguísima y dormiría temprano.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, notó a alguien parado fuera del apartamento vecino, apoyado en el barandal y con un cigarrillo en la boca. Yuuri se sonrojó, debía ser Emil.

Guapo.

Mierda, era demasiado guapo. Cabello liso y castaño claro, sus codos flexionados sobre el barandal con un suéter celeste doblado, podía ver las venas y los vellos en su piel. Su rostro, mierda, su rostro era hermoso, incluso su barba se veía bien cuidada. Yuuri se sonrojó, parpadeó un par de veces y pensó en saludar. La vergüenza ganó.

Emil volteó a ver y Yuuri sonrió, levantando su mano para saludarlo, sorprendido, Emil levantó su propia mano para devolver el saludo, fue cuando Yuuri pensó que era ilógico que Emil supiera quien era si jamás se habían visto. Bajó el rostro y entró corriendo a su hogar, se sentó en el sofá y tapó su rostro pensando en la idiotez que acababa de cometer. Debía disculparse con Emil ¿cierto?

La ansiedad social de Yuuri tampoco le ayudaba.

Había sido un mal educado con alguien a quien consideraba su amigo. Tomó algo del refrigerador y escuchó a Phichit llamarlo, contesta y espera que su amigo entre a la cocina. Está distraído y escucha primero antes de sentir el dolor de la nalgada.

— ¡Phichit! —grita, luego escucha a su amigo reír mientras él siente un dolor inmenso en la nalga.

— ¿Por qué estás ansioso?

— ¿Por qué dice que estoy ansioso? —pregunta, acomodando sus lentes y acariciándose el culo.

—Tu forma de atacar _la_ _refri_ —Yuuri suspira—, ahora, responde mi pregunta.

—He estado hablando con el chico de al lado…

— ¡¿El nuevo vecino?!

—Sí, cuando salgo a tocar guitarra, hablamos un rato siempre, casi todas las noches.

— ¿Aja? —Phichit pone sus manos juntas con una enorme sonrisa, imaginando una historia romántica entre el nuevo vecino y su mejor amigo.

—Lo vi hoy fuera de su apartamento y… Cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él—Cubre su rostro con sus manos y suspira estresado—, entré corriendo a casa.

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Lo sé! Ahora no quiero salir al balcón porque me muero de vergüenza y no quiero verlo… No verlo, escucharlo. ¿Y si piensa que soy un pobre infeliz?

—Yuuri, lo piensas mucho. ¡Solo ve! No pierdes nada.

La batalla mental de Yuuri dura un par de minutos, en los que en repetidas ocasiones se pone de pie y camina hacia el balcón para luego regresar y sentarse, toma su guitarra y se pone de pie, se sienta de nuevo y ve su teléfono para buscar una canción que cantar, luego se pone de pie de regreso, camina hasta su balcón y justo cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, regresa.

Phichit, cansado de ver a Yuuri así, le toma la mano y lo saca a la fuerza.

—Juro que te empujaría si no fuera porque estamos en un cuarto piso—dice a regañadientes cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Yuuri? Creí que no saldrías—escucha la voz que tanto conoce y se sonroja.

—Emil… —murmura, trata de calmarse y sigue hablando— Hey, quería pedirte perdón yo... Estaba muriendo por ir al baño.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, Yuuri cierra los ojos y no sabe que es más vergonzoso, decirle a Emil que moría de ganas de ir al baño o confesarle que era un muy malo con interacciones humanas.

— ¿Perdón?

—Afuera, lo siento, quería acercarme a hablar contigo—No era del todo mentira—, pero entré a mi casa muy rápido.

Hay otro silencio corto.

—Ah… Sí, claro, afuera… _humm_ , no te preocupes, Yuuri.

Se sentó como siempre se sentaba, nervioso por el silencio incomodo que se forma de nuevo. Escuchó a Emil silbar una canción suavemente y sonrió, antes de unirse con su guitarra y su voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely Silver está inspirada en Panic! At the disco. Ese es el tipo de música que tocan. Yuuri en cambio, está inspirado (su carrera de youtube… xD) en “Caleb Hyles”, quien hace covers de animes, series, cartoons, bandas, etcetc. La que canta Yuuri al principio es “Love like you”, y luego canta “What´s the use of feeling blue”.  
> Pd. No habrá EmilxYuuri. (oh wow, que gran spoiler, que gran secreto, nunca nadie se lo hubiera imaginado autora, eres una genio por ese plotwist que planeas. BOOM)


	3. ♪ New perspective

Yuuri trata de negar cuando se da cuenta que pasa la mayor parte de su día pensando en Emil, como en clase se ha encontrado a sí mismo dibujando corazones como adolescente enamorado.

Trataba de negar que ahora las canciones románticas le recordaban a su vecino y que, cuando tararea canciones de amor, imagina que Emil silba a su lado, al son de la canción.

Luego de ese día en que lo vio por primera vez, nunca más tuvo la oportunidad de ver su rostro, así que debía aceptar que el “Emil” de sus fantasías no tenía definido uno y Yuuri debía aceptar que eso le molestaba un poco. Por las noches, mientras él tocaba y Emil seguía el ritmo, nunca se atrevió a pedirle una cita como amigos.

No todas las noches se dedicaba a cantar para Emil, muchas de esas noches eran solo para hablar con él, contarle de su vida, ya que Emil parecía incomodarse cuando Yuuri le preguntaba algo sobre la suya. Yuuri hablaba de su infancia y adolescencia en Japón, en un pequeño pueblito llamado Hasetsu, antes de mudarse y compartir apartamento con su mejor amigo, Phichit, un tailandés que conoció en línea. Hablaba de lo que significaba la música para él, y de lo mucho que disfrutaba, aún si era estresante, la vida como un universitario.

Estresante y tediosa, pero nada fuera de lo común, gracias a que la mayoría de sus amigos en la universidad también tenían un trabajo de medio tiempo.

No había muchos YouTubers en el campus, y a Yuuri le alegraba saber que no muchos lo reconocían. Siempre que encontraba a alguien en la calle, se apenaba, no era bueno hablando con las personas, trataba de hacer un enorme esfuerzo cuando conocía a sus fans, pero no le era fácil lidiar con personas que no conocía.

La excepción de esta regla era Emil.

Con él era fácil hablar, Yuuri esperaba ese espacio del día, a veces minutos, a veces horas, pero siempre era su momento más esperado en el día.

Yuuri trataba de negar profundamente que está encariñándose de una manera muy especial con Emil.

Cuatro meses han pasado. Yuuri no quería pensar que se había enamorado en cuatro meses. ¡Eso no era posible! Claro, hablaba casi todos los días con Emil, le gustaba mucho escuchar su voz, era muy fácil hablar con él y Yuuri quería de alguna u otra forma conocerlo más.

Las posibilidades que Emil fuera gay eran pocas, pero aun así, Yuuri no perdía la esperanza de poder llegar a ser amigos cercanos. Quería que Emil pasara a ser alguien importante en su vida.

Lo llevaba pensando varias semanas, presentarse ante Emil con una enorme sonrisa, tocar la puerta de su vecino y hablar con él cara a cara. Después de todo, debían tenerse la confianza como para hacer algo así.

Aunque había una parte del japonés que no podía pasar en el hecho que Emil jamás le había invitado a su hogar. No sabía y no quería saber el motivo, a lo mejor como para él, era suficiente solo hablar y nunca se le había ocurrido conocerse más.

En su trabajo, Yuuri pasó todo el rato pensando en la manera en que se presentaría ante Emil.

“¡Hey! Soy yo, Yuuri, tu vecino…”

¿Y después… qué?

“¿Puedo pasar?”

“Solo quería conocerte”

“¿Quieres venir a mi casa?”

“¿Quieres salir a tomar algo?”

“Sé que pudimos seguir hablando, pero quería hablar contigo cara a cara de… ningún tema en particular”

Yuuri había pensado tanto en esto, que incluso había cometido errores mientras trabajaba, uno de ellos y el más bochornoso fue al no escuchar bien a una de sus clientas, cuando pidió un corte de cabello a su _corgi_. ¡Pero no era culpa de Yuuri! Ella solamente dijo “quiero que tenga un corazón en su traserito”, Yuuri solo había cortado el cabello del perrito alrededor de su trasero para que tuviera forma de corazón.

Quería que la tierra lo tragara al darse cuenta que la clienta se refería a que le cortara todo el pelo, dejando solamente un corazón en su retaguardia.

Debía agradecer que la clienta fuera tan amable de dejar pasar el error, tomar un par de fotos y llorar de risa.

Luego de la bochornosa experiencia y de bañar y acicalar a un par de amiguitos más, Yuuri regresó a su hogar con una meta en mente: hablar con Emil.

Notó una cantidad obscena de carros estacionados enfrente del edificio donde residía, muchos de ellos mal parqueados. Decidió no hacerles mucho caso, a lo mejor uno de sus vecinos tenía una fiesta, cansado como estaba, lo que menos quería era lidiar con adolescentes borrachos, suficiente con las fiestas en el campus de la universidad.

Caminó hasta el elevador para ver que había demasiados sujetos sosteniendo cámaras costosas y profesionales… ¿Paparazzis?

¿Por qué había tantos en el elevador?

Decidió no indagar y no llamar la atención, tomó las gradas, lo que consumió demasiado tiempo y energías, cuando llegó a su piso, jadeante y un poco sudado, notó que todo el ajetreo estaba fuera de la habitación de Emil.

Yuuri se sintió preocupado, porque todos los paparazzis parecían gritar cosas que no entendía entre tantos, la puerta estaba cerrada y Yuuri sentía el jugo gástrico revolverse en su estómago. Las verdaderas ganas de vomitar llegaron cuando vio a Yakov Feltsman, el manager de Viktor, abrir la puerta. En esos cortos segundos, entre sonidos de cámaras, gritos de paparazzis y demás, apenas pudo escuchar cuando Yakov les gritaba algo.

Cuando Yuuri vio a Viktor Nikiforov salir por la puerta de su vecino, quedó más que estupefacto. Se quedó paralizado en la puerta, boquiabierto, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y sin ser capaz de parpadear. Viktor Nikiforov llevaba un suéter con capucha sobre su cabeza, cubría su rostro y caminaba rápido hacia el ascensor. Volteó por un par de segundos hacia Yuuri y ambos hicieron contacto visual.

Los ojos de Viktor se abrieron de par en par, antes de poder decir nada, fue casi empujado por Yakov para seguir, muchos de los paparazzis estaban a distancias prudentes, eran bastante amables aún en su línea de trabajo, muchos otros los seguían como sanguijuelas, estando a una distancia que si solo estiraban su mano, eran capaces de tocar a Viktor.

Desapareció en un parpadeo y muchos voltearon a ver a Yuuri, quien solo pudo sentir como alguien lo halaba adentro de su casa antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Yuuri! —Exclamó Phichit— ¡No sé qué rayos está pasando pero de repente todo comenzó a llenarse de sujetos con cámaras y…!

—Viktor Nikiforov está bajando las gradas.

— ¿Qué?

—Viktor. Nikiforov. Está. Bajando. Las. Gradas. —dijo haciendo una pausa entre cada una de las palabras, como si eso le ayudaría a comprender mejor qué acababa de pasar.

Phichit no perdió el tiempo en buscar su teléfono, las noticias en todas sus redes sociales estaban disparándose con el paradero de Viktor Nikiforov.

“ _El guitarrista de la famosa banda “_ Purely Silver _”, Viktor Nikiforov, ha estado como incognito en un pequeño apartamento en Detroit, Michigan_ ”

“ _Viktor Nikiforov, ex miembro de la banda “_ My Heart, your eyes _”, actual miembro de “_ Purely Silver _”, ha sido visto saliendo de un complejo departamental en Michigan._ ”

La cantidad de artículos que había en internet, aun cuando el suceso acababa de pasar, eran inhumanos. Muchas de las fotografías que Yuuri acababa de ver ya estaban en sitios como twitter, y sabía que en tan solo un par de horas, serían aún más sitios los que hablarían sobre el suceso.

—Tengo que hablar con Emil—murmuró Yuuri, a punto de abrir la puerta de su hogar cuando Phichit lo detuvo.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —dijo como un murmullo, pero aun así elevando la voz—Allí afuera está lleno de paparazzis, si llegan a suponer que tu tuviste algo que ver con Viktor, no pensarán dos veces en acosarnos. No necesitamos eso, más aún si se enteran que tú haces videos en YouTube. Recuerda que ahora todos quieren hacer ver a los YouTubers o _Influencers_ como personas malas.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba de la puerta, debía aceptar que su amigo tenía razón, había demasiados escándalos injustos y estúpidos, y Yuuri definitivamente no quería ser parte de uno nuevo.

Deja un par de horas pasar, espera fuera del balcón donde él y Emil siempre se reúnen pero ahora no escucha a nadie responder sus acordes en la guitarra. Tres horas pasan más lento de lo que Yuuri quisiera, Phichit le dice que los autos se han ido, presume que se fueron para seguir a Viktor Nikiforov, después de todo, los camarógrafos peleaban por quien tendría la primicia o la mejor foto y los reporteros querían cualquier información para escribir sobre ella, también algunos curiosos que decidieron andar por allí. Cuando ya no ve a nadie, es cuando decide actuar.

Sale de su apartamento, buscando señales de vida, las luces aún están encendidas pero no hay nadie afuera. Suspira hondo y camina hacia la habitación de al lado, toca un par de veces la puerta.

— ¡Váyanse, maldita sea! ¡Ya no está aquí!

Yuuri tose un poco antes de hablar.

— ¡E-Emil! —grita, o mejor dicho, dice, porque ha sido demasiado suave para un grito—¡S-Soy yo, Yuuri, tu vecino!

Pasan un par de segundos antes que la puerta se abra, el mismo tipo alto, cabello castaño y guapo abre la puerta, Yuuri no puede evitar sonrojarse y tampoco puede evitar que su corazón comience a latir como loco.

—Hey, disculpa por el alboroto, alguien al parecer vio a Viktor, aún no sabemos como pero lo delataron. No queríamos que se hiciera tan publico este lugar, espero no te causara problemas.

El color deja su rostro cuando la voz que escucha no es la misma que ha escuchado tantas noches.

— ¿E-Emil? —Tartamudea—¿E-Estas bien?

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre, pequeño vecino?

Yuuri parpadea repetidas veces sin entender lo que pasaba. ¡Cómo podía Emil negarlo de esa forma! Aunque tampoco era la misma voz, de eso estaba seguro porque conocía muy bien _esa_ voz. Solo había una posibilidad en su mente, había alguien más en ese departamento, alguien que no podía dar su nombre real.

— ¿Vive alguien más… aquí contigo?

Emil también parecía perplejo, aunque para él fue más fácil atar cabos.

— ¡Oh, así que tú eras con quien Viktor tanto hablaba todas las noches!

El mundo de Yuuri se detuvo en seco.

— ¡Cuánto lo lamento, pequeño vecino! —Dijo Emil, arrepentimiento real pintaba su voz— No sabía que Viktor estaba utilizando mi nombre para hablar contigo, espero entiendas el por qué no podía dar su nombre real. Hey, por cierto, no soy su representante legal ni nada, pero te agradecería que cualquier cosa que te dijera, te abstuvieras en publicarla, estos meses no han sido fáciles para él y lo que menos necesita son más rumores que los que van a esparcirse en línea…

Yuuri no supo en qué momento dejó de escuchar, en qué momento se bloqueó su cerebro, no supo tampoco cuando interrumpió a Emil para regresar a su cuarto o cuando se acurrucó en su cama, abrazando su almohada para llorar. Se sentía herido, habían sido meses maravillosos en los que había confiado a ciegas en alguien, todo había sido una mentira.

Porque Viktor Nikiforov, aún si se dignaba a hablar con alguien como él, jamás sentiría una pizca de cariño.

Porque alguien como Viktor Nikiforov jamás sería capaz de sentir algo por alguien como Yuuri Katsuki, ni siquiera simpatía.

Porque su ídolo lo había engañado aún sin querer y había destrozado su corazón.

Una parte de Yuuri le decía que debía sentirse maravillado, había hablado con Viktor, había pasado hablando con él por todos esos meses, lo había hecho llorar de risa, también le había cantado y Viktor Nikiforov le había pedido en más de una ocasión que cantara para él.

Pero la inseguridad de Yuuri lo consumía. Ahora debía aceptarlo, se había encariñado demasiado de un cuento de hadas, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Conocer al tal Emil y vivir felices para siempre? ¿Cómo pudo caer así por alguien que ni siquiera conocía cara a cara? Ya no era un adolescente inmaduro para creer en esas cosas y aun así, a sus veinte años de edad, se sentía ultrajado y lastimado.


	4. ♪ Girls/Girls/Boys

Yuuri realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Se sentó en el sofá sin prestar mucha atención a los programas, trataba sobre todo de relajarse y encontrar la salida lógica. Si realmente era Viktor con quien estaba hablando, ¿qué podía hacer?

Nada.

Phichit le hablaba, su voz estaba distanciada, eso o Yuuri no era capaz de prestar mayor atención.

No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta que sintió unos dedos limpiar sus ojos, miró al moreno quien solo se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

Solo un par de horas habían pasado, Yuuri no se atrevía a surcar por sus redes sociales, más de una vez alguien había llegado a tocar su puerta para obtener información, nadie había respondido la puerta.

Yuuri tenía mucho en qué pensar, no solo su ídolo, pero recapacitó todas las noches qué pasó en el balcón hablando con Viktor, todas las canciones que tocaron juntos, todos los íntimos secretos que Yuuri como un idiota enamorado le contaba.

Negó con su cabeza ante su propio pensamiento, no, no estaba enamorado. No podía estar enamorado de una ilusión.

Sintió como alguien acariciaba su espalda, Phichit le rogaba que durmiera un poco y le decía que hablaría con su jefe el día siguiente, Yuuri se negó, diciendo que realmente necesitaba el tiempo para distraerse, estar entre mascotas siempre era algo que animaba a Yuuri.

En la noche, en la comodidad de su cama, Yuuri luchaba por conciliar el sueño. Cerraba sus ojos, daba vuelta tras vuelta hasta que el estrés de no poder descansar pudo con él, quedándose en la oscuridad, con los ojos abiertos y pensando.

Recordó el comentario que Phichit le había mostrado en su cuenta de YouTube, había ignorado por completo el hecho que podría ser Viktor Nikiforov, sin embargo ahora él conocía su voz y su nombre, si realmente había sido algo importante para Viktor, él se contactaría con Yuuri en su cuenta, no debía preocuparse.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, riendo en voz baja de lo ilógico que sonaba eso. ¡Claro que no había sido nada para Viktor! Mierda, él solo era el tipo con quien ocasionalmente hablaba, el fan idiota que cantaba desafinadas sus canciones, estaba seguro que Viktor ni siquiera lo recordaría luego de un par de horas, en estos momentos, Viktor debía estar en un hotel o camino a su hogar en Los Ángeles donde pertenecía, no en unos apartamentos baratos en Detroit.

“ _No vales nada_ ” le decía una y otra vez esa maldita voz en su cabeza.

“ _No vales nada_ ” dijo Yuuri en voz baja, dejando de nuevo que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla hasta perderse en su almohada. Cerró los ojos y solo pudo esperar hasta el alba.

Phichit agradecía haber tenido una retahíla de videos guardados para el canal de Yuuri, su mejor amigo estaba sin ganas de grabar y las pocas grabaciones que se había obligado a hacer eran espantosas.

Todo YouTuber sabía que frente a la cámara, sus vidas eran perfectas, que sin importar los problemas que tuvieran debían aparentar ser felices y que no había ocurrido nada malo en sus vidas, la forzosa felicidad que todos exigían, Yuuri no era la excepción. Aunque Yuuri jamás fue bueno fingiendo sus emociones.

Lo que más odiaba el moreno era tener que ver a su mejor amigo en depresión, desesperadamente necesitaba una forma para animar a Yuuri, no podía hacer nada teniendo los exámenes finales tan cerca, pero decidió esperar un poco más de tiempo para darle una sorpresa especial.

Yuuri agradecía de corazón tener tanto trabajo, entre las mascotas y la universidad, no había tenido demasiado tiempo para hundirse en su miseria. Pasaba estudiando la mayor parte del día y cuando no, se dedicaba a trabajar en la veterinaria.

El examen llegó, Yuuri suspiró luego de entregarlo, había ojeras en sus ojos, cansancio en su cuerpo pero satisfacción en su corazón por haber alcanzado notas tan altas ese semestre. ¡Finalmente unas bien merecidas vacaciones de invierno! Adiós universidad hasta Febrero.

Cuando regresó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en su cama y sacar su teléfono celular, había superado todo lo relacionado con Viktor Nikiforov, aunque el concepto de “superar” de Yuuri era convencerse que no era su ídolo con quien hablaba, sino alguien totalmente distinto. Pone en aleatorio su playlist, muchas de las canciones eran de su banda favorita así que solo cierra los ojos y sonríe.

Es entonces cuando escucha la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y ve a Phichit entrar.

— ¡Boom, baby! —grita, moviéndose de lado a lado.

— ¿De nuevo viendo _Disney channel_?

— ¡Las locuras del emperador! Un clásico. Pero no es por eso por lo que vengo.

Yuuri gruñe al sentir como la cama se hunde a su lado, ignora a Phichit hasta que este comienza a saltar en la cama para no dejar a Yuuri en paz. El japonés da vuelta sobre su propio eje, mirando a su amigo con mala cara, esperando una explicación lógica. El último examen de Phichit había sido un día antes que el suyo y por eso había pasado todo su primer día de vacaciones acostado. ¿No podía dejarlo hacer lo mismo?

— ¡Nos vamos a Las Vegas, bebé! —grita extasiado.

Solo se escuchaban los gruñidos de Yuuri.

—Tengo trabajo, Peach. Además, no tengo planes para salir estas vacaciones.

—Yuuri, solo voy a decirte que te amo y que no te estoy preguntando. Ya tengo los boletos, nos vamos a Las Vegas y vamos a pasar noche buena y año nuevo allá, te guste o no.

Phichit comenzó una cuenta regresiva mental.

Cinco… Su amigo lo escuchó.

Cuatro… Está procesándolo.

Tres… Yuuri está sentado en la cama.

Dos… Tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Uno…

— ¡¿Qué ya tienes qué?!

—Ya escuchaste. Nos vamos el 23 de diciembre, regresamos el 2 de enero.

— ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

—Tu canal de YouTube…

— ¡Pero…!

—Sin peros—El moreno se cruzó de brazos—, últimamente tu canal ha crecido muchísimo. ¡Estás a punto de llegar al millón de subscriptores! Y según mis cálculos, eso será en año nuevo. ¡Así que celebraremos a lo grande!

— ¿Recuerdas que trabajo?

—Medio tiempo y puedes tomarte descansos. ¡Sé que a Celestino no va a enojarle!

—Eres un demonio—dice, tirándose a la cama.

—Pero así me amas—contesta Phichit, tirándose sobre Yuuri y abrazándolo.

* * *

Yuuri busca la mano de Phichit, este la toma y le sonríe a su amigo. Yuuri cierra los ojos, apoyándose más en el asiento y respirando profundamente. Siente las vibraciones por doquier y está a una nada de gritar que paren el avión. 

—Debimos ir en carro…—murmura mientras la aeromoza da las instrucciones de seguridad.

— ¿Desde Detroit hasta Las Vegas? ¿Sabes el mapa de Estados Unidos, no? ¡Era un viaje de más de un día sin parar!

El despegue y el descenso fueron un asco para Yuuri, quien odiaba viajar en avión. Desde el día en que llegó a Estados Unidos de Japón a los dieciocho años, no había vuelto a subirse a un avión. Por suerte para Phichit y su mano, su amigo se relajaba bastante durante el vuelo, así que no había tanta posibilidad de un ataque de pánico. Yuuri aprovechó esa hora para ver un par de capítulos de diversas series, solo para que esto le ayudase a despejar la mente estando en el aire. Claro que no faltaron las típicas _selfies_ que Phichit postearía en su Instagram.

Una vez en el hotel, ambos se tiraron en sus respectivas camas, Yuuri aún sorprendido de que solo su cuenta de YouTube pudiera pagar esos lujos. Escucha a Phichit reír, voltea a verlo y lo encuentra en el teléfono —cosa que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto—, pero cuando Phichit pidió su teléfono, Yuuri no entendía el por qué.

—Bien, descargué _Grindr_ , ahora busquemos acción.

— ¿Qué? ¡Phichit!

Casi de inmediato, las notificaciones comienzan a llegar y Phichit no pierde tiempo en leer los perfiles. La curiosidad puede con Yuuri, toma su teléfono y comienza a leer los perfiles.

“ _Me gusta la pija y que huelan a macho_ ” inmediatamente Yuuri quita el perfil.

“ _Soy de Washington, tengo gustos por los asiáticos con pene pequeño, mi número de teléfono es #####, doy buenos masajes adentro y afuera…_ ” Siguiente.

“ _Chupo pija_ ” Bloquear.

“ _Me gusta chupar, pero usa agua y jabón_ ” Bloquear.

— ¡Phichit! —dijo Yuuri, tirando su teléfono de lado.

—Dale una oportunidad a alguno—sonríe su amigo—. Ya deja de ser virgen, hombre.

Yuuri se sonroja, a punto de decirle algo a su amigo cuando este le tira la almohada en la cara.

—Siete minutos en el cielo con David en aquella fiesta no es perder tu virginidad.

Media hora después en la aplicación, Yuuri ya había bloqueado a 20 sujetos y tenía una conversación con diez, de los cuales siete buscaban sexo, sin contar la cantidad de sujetos que le habían hablado solo para mandarle la foto de su pene.

— ¡Bien, día uno en Las Vegas! —escuchó a Phichit decir, grabando para Instagram.

El primer día, ambos salieron a comer y emborracharse, o al menos en público solo a comer, tomando en cuenta que Yuuri acababa de cumplir 21 y Phichit tenía 19, así que comían, el japonés compraba licor y regresaban a la habitación para tomar y salir de nuevo.

Yuuri tenía cuidado de no tomar más de lo que pudiera controlar, lo suficiente para alegrarle la noche, pero no para perder la conciencia y mandarle fotos de su pene a sus posibles citas en _Grindr_.

Día uno, Phichit tenía una gran cantidad de posibles candidatos para pasar la noche, mientras que Yuuri se entretenía hablando con uno. Divertido, cariñoso, respetuoso y guapo. O Yuuri pensaba que era guapo, porque su foto de perfil era solo su torso y vaya que a Yuuri no le molestaba el panorama.

Día dos en Las Vegas, veinticuatro de diciembre para los amigos se derivó en despertar tarde, shows, fotos, comida, baile y licor. Fiesta en Las Vegas, Phichit besuqueándose con un tipo en la calle y Yuuri observándolo para que nadie lo secuestrara o se aprovechara de él. Las noches siguientes en que Phichit desaparecía, Yuuri las pasaba hablando con su posible cita, no sabía más que su apodo y ya se sentía cómodo hablando con él.

Día siete en Las Vegas, un día antes de navidad, ambos amigos habían decidido por su propia salud no emborracharse hasta año nuevo. Era tarde, casi noche mientras Yuuri hablaba con Viccino —el apodo del tipo con quien había hablado desde que llegó a Las Vegas—, escuchó a Phichit regresar y le sonrió, antes que pudiera preguntarle cómo le fue con este último tipo, Phichit gritó.

— ¡Tienes un show en vivo mañana!

Yuuri no contestó.

— ¿El tipo con quien me acosté? Pues, tiene un bar acá, está buscando entretenimiento en vivo para mañana, nos pagara una pequeña _for-tu-na_ , eso pueda que se deba a mi culito haciendo un buen trabajo. ¡Le enseñé tus videos en YouTube y se enamoró de tu voz! Así que está, pagaremos parte del viaje con ese dinero…

— ¿Cómo que parte del…? ¡Phichit!

El moreno se encogió de hombros al entender que había hablado de más. Le sonrió a Yuuri al notar que toda la sangre se había ido de su rostro.

—Pueda o no que hayamos gastado un poco… Mucho… Demasiado más en la tarjeta y que no tengamos para la renta de Enero.

— ¡Pichit! —grita.

— ¡Pero todo está resuelto si llegas a cantar!

— ¿Yo? ¿Cantar en público? Tengo pánico escénico…

—¡Ya has cantado en público! Además, más de uno de tus videos ha tenido un millón de visitas, y bueno… Cantas o dormimos en la calle en Enero.

Con un suspiro, Yuuri se deja caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados y pensando en cómo asesinar a su amigo sin dejar evidencias. Al abrir los ojos, decidió escribirle a Viccino, a lo mejor obtendría un poco de apoyo moral. Además, era en un bar, si lo querían a él, alguien que por lejos era una celebridad, estaba seguro que era un bar pequeño, sin mucha clientela, sumándole que todas las personas estarían en la calle para contar, así que el bar estaría casi vacío. Yuuri trataba de pensar en las mil y un posibilidades, convenciéndose que tocaría sin mayor audiencia que un par de borrachos que jamás le harán caso.

“¡Hey! Disculpa, me habló mi roomie. Solo quería comentarte que tocaré mañana en este bar”

*YKatsudonsuki ha enviado una dirección*

“Podrías venir y así podríamos conocernos. Si quieres.”

“¡Me encantaría! Allí estaré sin dudas”

Yuuri sonrió, tratando de no pensar en el creciente ataque de pánico, distrayéndose solo con Viccino y con la idea de tener donde vivir en enero. Hace una nota mental de nunca más volver a confiarle a Phichit un viaje.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?


	5. ♪ Don´t  Threaten Me With A Good Time

Yuuri no se lo podía creer.

Boquiabierto, pálido, temblando y estaría sudoroso de no ser porque el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo por todas las personas bailando. La música estaba al máximo en sus oídos, baladas de rock ligero combinadas con piezas electrónicas, grupos musicales conocidos por muchos sonaban fuertes, no era como el resto de bares a los que Yuuri había asistido en cuyos parlantes resonaba pop o rap, este podría ser incluso el club predilecto de Yuuri, rock alternativo, nu metal, covers de música hechos para pistas de baile de bandas reconocidas como Pink Floyd, Linkin Park, Rammstein y Queen, bandas que habían significado mucho para Yuuri creciendo.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas de grupos que habían asistido allí, no para dar conciertos, pero para observar a las nuevas generaciones de artistas tocar, muchos grandes habían sido descubiertos allí… Entre ellos, “ _My heart, your eyes_ ”, la banda en la que debutó Viktor Nikiforov.

Eso quería decir que Yuuri estaba a minutos o segundos de pararse en el mismo escenario en el cual él cantó por primera vez en vivo, y quería morirse de emoción, terror y vergüenza.

Emoción por imaginar a Viktor Nikiforov más joven, con su cabellera larga y su sonrisa angelical. Con su forma tan pura, incluso descoordinada de tocar guitarra, porque a lo largo de los años Viktor había madurado para convertirse en la bestia sexual que era ahora.

Terror porque estaba a punto de pisar el mismo suelo que Viktor, aunque técnicamente no era _el mismo_ , había visto el primer concierto como todo buen fan y el club había cambiado mucho, pero retóricamente sí era el mismo suelo, así que temía no poder alcanzar las expectativas de los demás, pero es que ¿quién podría llegarle a los talones a Viktor?

Y vergüenza por que… Claro, Viktor era su ídolo desde hacía mucho tiempo, la bestia sexual Nikiforov, el hombre con el que más de una vez se había tocado a sí mismo en las noches, y solo con pensarlo le daba vergüenza y ganas de salir corriendo. Se maldecía a sí mismo, porque no era como si él iba a estar allí viéndolo hacer el ridículo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Yuuri Katsuki solo sabía dos cosas:

  1. No era un club cualquiera en una noche cualquiera, era un club enorme lleno de personas que en realidad esperaban que él pudiera tocar bien.
  2. Iba a matar a Phichit.



Estaba tras el escenario, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y al mismo tiempo demasiado lento, veía el reloj y podía incluso sentir que la aguja de los segundos iba en cámara lenta, sin embargo al parpadear era como si minutos enteros pasaran, debía tocar música por toda una hora, tenía las canciones listas, no era como si necesitara practicarlas o algo similar, cada una de ellas las había tocado ya para su canal de YouTube. Respiró profundo, pensando en lo que sea para relajarse, no estaba exagerando cuando decía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

No debía ver el escenario, debía concentrarse en… ¿En qué?

Recordó las entrevistas de Viktor, pero él no era buena referencia, Viktor Nikiforov era un hombre extrovertido y seguro de sí mismo, alguien que podía tocar la guitarra desde que tenía memoria, alguien que muchos admiraban y sobre todo, alguien con un talento excepcional, mientras que él era solo un japonés en Las Vegas que hacía videos en internet.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, notó que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

No, no debía permitírselo, a lo largo de sus años con ansiedad, Yuuri había aprendido a manejarlos, claro, no podía evitarlos, pero ahora eran mucho mejor a cuando era un niño y se ponía a llorar cuando sabía que iba a estar rodeado de muchas personas. Pensó en todas las posibilidades, descartando las negativas. Comenzó a hacer su lista mental:

  * Él no tocaba mal, si ese fuera el caso, sus videos no tendrían tantas visitas como Phichit le recordaba cada vez que podía.
  * Estaba allí para ganar dinero y poder pagar la renta de Enero. ( _Muy importante_ )
  * Sabía tocar la guitarra y no era la primera vez que tocaba en vivo, había tocado siempre que podía en los aniversarios de sus padres y en uno que otro lado en la universidad.



Respiraba, inhalaba y exhalaba lento, cerró los ojos, concentrándose y obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse. No había notado que su mandíbula y hombros estaban tensos. Estaba bien, estaba bien.

_Debía_ estar bien.

Mierda, iba a matar a Phichit cuando todo esto terminara.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar, lo tomó y notó que era un mensaje de Viccino.

“ _Ya estoy acá, espero ansioso el poder verte <3_”

Ese maldito corazón había derretido el de Yuuri. Sonrió, mordió su labio inferior pensando en que la persona con quien había intercambiado tantos mensajes estaba allí, viéndolo, esperando a que él saliera. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez fue un suspiro largo para calmar sus ansias, daría lo mejor de sí mismo, trataría de pensar como si estuviera tras su cámara, era solo una hora. ¿Qué era una hora comparado al día entero? Nada. Podía hacerlo.

Salió cuando escuchó que decían su nombre, llevaba su guitarra en sus manos, se sentó en el banco, suspiró, acomodó sus lentes, la guitarra y buscó el rostro de Viccino, lo cual era estúpido, porque no sabía cómo se veía el tipo.

Comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de la canción, con cada minuto, se sentía más y más confiado, las primeras notas incluso lo tenían incomodo, decidió no darle importancia a los primeros errores, desenfocó sus vista, o mejor dicho, dejó de prestarle atención a las personas para concentrarse solo en el presente, en lo divertido que era tocar la guitarra, en lo emocionante que era cantar junto a ella, cómo se sentían sus cuerdas vocales, cómo se erizaba su piel cuando alcanzaba una nota alta, lo mucho que le gustaba cuando las letras eran rápidas y él podía seguir cada una de las palabras a ritmo perfecto. Poco a poco pasó de suaves y tiernas baladas a canciones movidas que tenían a las personas bailando bajo el escenario.

Media hora después era el primer descanso de Yuuri, salió del escenario sudado, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía, la emoción desbordaba en su pecho y su sonrisa que parecía iluminar el club, hacía que sus mejillas dolieran. 

Adoraba cantar. Adoraba la emoción que esto conllevaba, adoraba todo sobre su _hobbie_.

Phichit se acercó a él, abrazándolo y felicitándolo, Yuuri no dejó de sonreír, sin querer responderle porque eso solo le haría gritar y debía guardar su voz para la siguiente ronda. Phichit lo entendía, así que decidió no preguntar mayor cosa a su amigo. Tomó su mano y lo dirigió a una mesa cercana que por milagro de la vida parecía vacía, Yuuri solo se relajó en el respaldo, aún sonriente, descansando para cuando terminara su tiempo pudiera regresar al escenario, esperaba que los minutos pasaran rápido. Sintió una mano en su hombro, era Phichit dándole a entender que regresaría con algo de tomar, asintió y esperó pacientemente hasta que su amigo regresó con dos lindos cocteles entre sus manos.

— ¡Tenemos bebida gratis ilimitada! —gritó entre la música que ahora sonaba.

Yuuri alzó la ceja, preguntando sin palabras cómo había sido capaz de conseguir algo así. Se arrepintió de cuestionarlo cuando vio a Phichit sonreír maliciosamente.

— ¡Salud, por tu excelente show, y para que la mitad del show vaya todavía mejor!

Yuuri rio, bridando con su amigo. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y gimió en voz baja, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el dulce pero al mismo tiempo fuerte sabor del licor y la fruta deslizarse por su garganta, el frio se sentía genial luego de haber cantado por tanto tiempo, cuando abrió los ojos, notó a un tipo acercarse a la mesa con una sonrisa lasciva, seguro venía en busca de conquista, lo más probable era que por su mejor amigo. Phichit llevaba delineador negro y un atuendo que hacía suspirar a quien lo viera, maldición que el tailandés era precioso. Era injusto para los otros ojos y el pecho de Yuuri se llenaba de orgullo al saber que su amigo era un imán de hombres.

Como lo había supuesto, el tipo empezó a hablar con Phichit, de inmediato comenzaron a coquetear, el tipo felicitó a Yuuri por su actuación y le comentó que estaba ansioso por que siguiera. Claro que Yuuri entendió eso como un “ _quiero ser cortés contigo, pero espero que te vayas pronto para poder seducir a tu amigo_ ”.

Poco a poco, los quince minutos de descanso de Yuuri acabaron, no sin antes tomar varios tragos cortesía que el bar le daba a Phichit. Cada uno más rico que el anterior y aun si Yuuri sabía que no debía mezclar licores, ¡a quien le importaba! Era año nuevo, estaba tocando en el club donde su ídolo había estado, iba a disfrutar, maldición. Se sentía más libre aún, no estaba para nada nervioso al regresar al escenario, lejos de eso, estaba animado, entró sonriente y más cuando las personas lo recibieron con un aplauso enorme, se preparó, sintiendo el mundo dar vueltas a su alrededor tanto por la adrenalina como por el alcohol.

Y fue cuando lo vio.

O al menos, su mente pensó haberlo visto.

Otabek Altin, el baterista de _Purely Silver_ se encontraba en la multitud, mirándolo y sonriendo de par en par.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el torso de Viccino tenía su mismo tono de piel.

Se rio en el micrófono, haciendo a todos reír, todos los borrachos esperando por las nuevas canciones y el año nuevo, Yuuri tomó el micrófono, sin pensar gracias al alcohol, hablando en este sin despegar los ojos del tipo que él pensaba era Otabek.

— ¡Viccino! —Le gritó y notó como Beka lo observaba divertido— ¡Dile a tu amigo que esto es de lo que se perdió!

Si lo que dijo tenía sentido, no le importaba, solo supo que comenzó a tocar aún más animado que la vez pasada. Tenía a las personas en el club saltando, pidiendo canción tras canción, pidiendo más, su garganta le dolía, tomaba descansos cortos en los que Phichit le llevaba algo de beber, Yuuri podía sentir el licor en cada trago y no le importaba, su cuerpo pesaba menos al igual que su mente.

No notó, o mejor dicho, no tomó importancia cuando al escenario se unieron más personas, hizo una pequeña pausa para que se acomodaran con un equipo que al parecer era prestado, las personas estaban más que emocionadas y gritaban cada vez más fuerte, Yuuri tocaba sus canciones con la nueva banda, solo veía a todos saltar, él sudaba, él bailaba, él disfrutaba la atención por primera vez en su vida.

Sintió una segunda voz cantar a su lado, cantó por más de una hora hasta que bajó del escenario y dejó que la música del dj abarrotara los parlantes del lugar, claro que no se despegó de su ahora banda, Phichit había desaparecido, probablemente estaba en el baño con el tipo que había encontrado. Yuuri tomaba, gritaba para poder hablar con los demás, bailaba con ellos, con uno en específico que lo tomaba por sus caderas para poder juntarlo más a su cuerpo.

El ambiente era frio, el clima se filtraba por las paredes, la sensación helada de las noches de Nevada en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo Yuuri sudaba, sentía su piel empapada y su cuerpo arder, más al restregar su trasero contra su acompañante, sentir sus pieles rozarse, sentirlo cerca, porque a Yuuri ahora le encantaba bailar así de pegado con ese tipo, quien quiera que sea. ¿Su nombre? No se dignó en preguntar, luego lo sabría.

Más personas se le acercaban, todos para decirle lo genial que había estado, bailaban alrededor de la banda e incluso algunos querían alejar a su pareja de él, pero no se despegaban. Parecían imanes que solo se dejaban llevar por la música, Yuuri se sentía bien en esos brazos y suspiraba cuando sentía esos dedos apretar su cadera, mientras él deslizaba sus manos por los brazos ajenos, eran fuertes, definidos incluso y a Yuuri le encantaba eso.

Escuchó como todos hablaban, o mejor dicho, como todos gritaban la cuenta regresiva, la pantalla del club ahora estaba con la hora exacta para año nuevo. Yuuri tomó la mano de la persona con la que había bailado en la noche, ambos mirando hacia la pantalla, ambos emocionados, gritando también los números…

_Cinco._

_Cuatro._

_Tres._

_Dos._

_Uno…_

Y antes de que pudieran gritar “Feliz año nuevo”, a Yuuri le ganó la emoción, tomando el rostro de su acompañante y besándolo. Notó que estaba sorprendido al principio, pero luego se derritió también en el beso mientras las personas explotaban de éxtasis por despedir el año viejo. Yuuri definitivamente había perdido la noción del tiempo y de todo lo que él consideraba aceptable, pero es que el licor nublaba su juicio y podía jurar que su pareja era Viktor Nikiforov.

Vaya estupidez, Yuuri pensó, pero solo por esa noche se dejaría engañar, solo por esa noche dejaría que su mente divagara gracias al alto contenido de licor en su sangre.

Solo esa noche, Yuuri haría realidad su fantasía.


	6. ♪ Hey look Ma, I made it

A Yuuri le dolía todo.

Cuando despertó, no quiso ni siquiera abrir los ojos, se volteó, dando la espalda a la luz que parecía venir de una cortina entreabierta. Hundió el rostro en la almohada, sintiendo la suavidad y un aroma agradable que no conocía. ¿Un nuevo perfume? ¿Cuándo había comprado un nuevo perfume?

Suspiró, la sábana de la cama del hotel era suave… Muy suave. ¿Podía quedarse el resto de su vida allí? ¿Sí? Eso le encantaría. Pero no, debía ser adulto, tenía cosas adultas que hacer, como lavar la ropa. ¿Eso era de adultos, no?

Hizo mala cara contra la suave almohada, no debía pensar, su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar, ni hablar de su garganta, dolía como los mil demonios, ¿qué había hecho anoche? Pequeñas memorias suyas cantando regresaron, había dado un concierto y luego recordaba haber gritado… ¿Cantaba gritando? Rayos, eso no estaba bien, ahora entendía por qué dolía tanto. _Auch_ , pensar hacía que su cabeza doliera aún más. 

Su espalda se sentía fría. ¿No tenía camisa? Se apresuró a ponerse en posición fetal, tomar la sábana y arrastrarla para que lo cubriera hasta el cuello, dejó salir un gemido de satisfacción. Se sentía en el paraíso, su cuerpo tiritó mientras de nuevo su piel se calentaba bajo la pesada lana blanca. Nunca pensó que dormir en un hotel barato —o lo más barato que pudiera conseguir un buen hotel en Las Vegas— sería tan cómodo.

—Es tan lindo—Escuchó la voz de una mujer decir.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para ver en la cama contigua a una chica de cabellos rojizos acostada, con el rostro apoyado en una de sus manos. La chica sonrió más y Yuuri pensó por varios segundos que estaba drogado.

Sí, eso debía ser.

— ¡¿Ya despertó?! Al fin, este maldito imbécil ha pasado dormido todo este tiempo. ¡Estoy harto! Pidamos servicio a la habitación.

Esa voz… No podía ser cierto.

—Yura, deja de molestar al tipo.

No…

Escuchó un suave gemido a su lado, para luego sentir como una mano pasaba sobre su cuerpo para abrazarlo contra un cálido cuerpo atrás suyo. Su piel, desnuda como estaba golpeó contra la piel ajena, sintiendo un cálido pero incomodo placer.

—Buenos días, precioso—escuchó.

Esa voz…

Esa maldita y hermosa voz…

Yuuri se levantó de la cama, cayendo casi de inmediato cuando sintió que su cabeza le fallaba, era como si su cerebro le estuviera gritando que se callara el mundo entero y que él debía estar reposando en lugar de estar allí, sin entender qué diablos estaba pasando.

Oh…

Yuuri lo entendía, o pensó entenderlo.

¡Estaba muerto! Se había muerto y ahora había resucitado en el cielo donde todas sus fantasías se harían realidad, pero algo estaba mal, no era como en sus sueños, porque no solo era Viktor Nikiforov en un lujoso cuarto de hotel.

—Yuuri, cariño ¿estás bien?—preguntó de nuevo la voz femenina.

Sintió como alguien se agachó a su lado, pudo ver aun con su miopía los lentes en la mano borrosa ajena, los tomó, colocándolos en su rostro, temiendo qué pasaría al ver el mundo en alta definición.

Esperaba que todo desapareciera.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, ahora viendo a la chica apoyada en la cama, sonriente, acostada boca abajo y elevando su rostro con sus brazos, codos apoyados en la cama y una camiseta ajena en su cuerpo.

Era Mila Babicheva.

— ¡¿Hey, qué mierda quieren de comer?!

—Lo mismo de siempre—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y para el cerdo?

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Yuuri escuchó que Yuri Plisetsky ordenó algo por teléfono, luego volteó a ver a su lado, Otabek Altin aún estaba hincado, mirándolo curioso. Solo hacía falta una persona.

— ¿Yuuri?—dijo en voz baja.

Poco a poco y de la forma más lenta, Yuuri Katsuki volteó a ver al lugar donde segundos antes había estado plácidamente dormido, solo para encontrarse a un Viktor Nikiforov sin camisa, acostado en la cama, mirándolo preocupado.

Yuuri vio los ojos azules, la clara piel y el cabello plata. El mismo que había causado en internet tantos estragos y discusiones sobre si era o no real, el mismo que muchos gritaban era pintado o que Viktor tenía una enfermedad mortal o muchas otras teorías locas que los fanáticos creaban en torno al color único de su cabello.

Fue en ese momento que el japonés cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera estaba en su habitación de hotel. ¿Y Phichit? Miró a su alrededor y reconoció el cuarto en el que estaba, lo había visto en internet mil veces, el cuarto en que él y Phichit decían que algún día se quedarían, pero que era demasiado costoso para dos universitarios sin dinero. Un cuarto en “ _The Venetian_ ”, el hotel que tanto había hecho a Yuuri babear en Las Vegas. Dos camas tamaño _King_ , un par de gradas para llegar a lo que parecía ser una sala completa con una enorme ventana que era la que dejaba entrar un poco de luz al cuarto.

Debía ser una broma.

—Yo…

—La cabeza ha de estar matándote, igual a mí—dijo Viktor, poniéndose de pie y oh… Yuuri quería babear al ver su pecho desnudo.

¿Si era un sueño, podía levantarse y pasar su lengua por esos pectorales? Porque eso era exactamente lo que Yuuri quería hacer.

Viktor caminó hacia el frente de la habitación donde había una mesa bajo la enorme televisión, tomando un bote rojo, Yuuri logró leer la palabra “ _Tylenol_ ” enfrente. Viktor tomó dos tabletas, una botella de agua _Fiji_ , las mismas botellas con las que él y Phichit bromeaban, haciendo un forzado acento inglés cuando las veían en el supermercado por lo caras que eran.

El guitarrista regresó a lado de Yuuri, sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole con una sonrisa segadora el medicamento, Yuuri lo tomó, metiéndolo a su boca para luego tomar la botella de la mano de Viktor —que el ruso anteriormente había destapado— y dando un par de tragos.

Agua era agua, ¿por qué mierdas sabía tan bien? Viktor Nikiforov podía hacer que todo fuera mejor, eso era seguro.

—Aún debes estar cansado, duerme un poco más ¿Sí? Tomaste demasiado a noche, ya mandamos tu camisa a lavar, así que no hay problema. Iré a comprarte algo luego. Te despertaré cuando venga la comida.

Yuuri dejó que Viktor le ayudara a ponerse de pie para luego acostarlo en la cama. Yuuri cerró los ojos, suspiró y entendió. Era un sueño, sí, un lindo sueño. Aún estaba dormido, así que dormiría un poco más, después de todo seguía cansado. Dormiría y despertaría en su cuarto de hotel, junto a un Phichit con resaca, le contaría su loco sueño y ambos reirían como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando Yuuri volvió a despertar fue por un olor agradable que danzaba alrededor de su nariz. Sonrió, a lo mejor Phichit había pedido comida.

—Yuuri, cariño, despierta—dijo una voz a su lado.

Oh, mierda.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y de nuevo se sentó, miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba en la misma habitación que su sueño, eso quería decir que o no era un sueño, o estaba muerto.

No sabía qué opción prefería.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Miró los ojos preocupados de Viktor Nikiforov, sin saber exactamente cómo responderle. ¿Qué mierda se le respondía a tu ídolo cuando aparecías mágicamente en la misma habitación? ¿Dame un hijo? ¿Hazme tuyo? ¿Dame tu A.D.N? No quería hacer más el ridículo, así que decidió solo asentir lento en forma de afirmación. El ruso mayor rio suave, y maldición, Yuuri jamás había escuchado un sonido más angelical que su risa, ni siquiera la voz de Yuri Plisetsky, el cantante de Purely Silver lo ponía de esa forma. Claro, había escuchado la risa de Viktor en entrevistas, era muy diferente a la risa que había escuchado cuando se hacía pasar por Emil, esa risa autentica que Yuuri escuchaba tras una pared, pero ese sonido de dioses combinado con la cara perfecta… Era demasiado para los ovarios inexistentes de Yuuri. 

Por favor, que le explotaran los ovarios que no tenía pero que no se le parara nada. ¡Al menos no en ese momento!

Yuuri amaba la voz de Yuri Plisetsky, amaba también su forma de actuar en el escenario y en las entrevistas, pero eso no llegaba ni a los talones a la adoración que tenía por Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri sabía que si las Yuri-Angels se enteraban de lo que estaba pensando, no había duda que lo iban a torturar hasta morir.

—Vamos, la comida está lista, vas a sentirte mucho mejor luego de comer.

Viktor se levantó de la cama, sonriéndole a Yuuri y luego extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla del japonés, antes de caminar hasta el lugar donde estaban todos sus amigos sentados.

No era un sueño.

Viktor Nikiforov acababa de acariciar su mejilla.

¡Viktor Nikiforov acarició su mejilla!

¿Cómo debía actuar Yuuri? Debía pensar en un plan rápido, porque lo que menos quería era hacer más el ridículo frente a la banda. Trató de recordar qué pasó, por qué estaba en esa situación. ¿Había sido una apuesta fallida y por eso debían cuidar de él? ¿Le vendió su alma a un sexy demonio? ¡Qué estaba pasando en ese mundo!

Yuuri decidió actuar lo más normal que su corazón y mente le dejaran, pero trataría de salir corriendo de allí lo antes posible o iba a explotar de emoción y vergüenza.

El grupo comía en la sala de la habitación, Yuuri buscó su teléfono y se levantó de la cama, tartamudeando, anunció que iría al baño, haciendo que Mila riera y Yuuri se sonrojara aún más.

Cerró la puerta lo mejor que pudo, miró su rostro, tenía ojeras, el rostro rojo y el cabello despeinado. Miró su celular, tenía varios mensajes de Phichit.

Decidió llamarle.

— ¡Yuu!—gritó al otro lado de la línea— ¡¿Cómo estás?! Que pregunta más idiota, Phichit, claro que está bien, pero ¿cómo estás? No puedo creerlo, Yuu, es como un sueño para ti, es tan genial, es…

— ¿Qué está pasando?—Yuuri habló, y su voz sonó más como un grito ahogado.

El baño era enorme, del tamaño de su pequeño cuarto en Detroit, el tocador era hermoso también. Había un pequeño cuartito adentro del baño, abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose cuando notó que era solo el inodoro.

Bien, la puerta principal del baño no tenía llave, así que se conformaba con ese cuartito.

Entró, puso llave y se aseguró que nadie pudiera abrir desde afuera. Se sentó en la tapa y volvió a su conversación con Phichit.

—Yuuri, ¿estás con Viktor, verdad?

—Sí, pero no entiendo. Acá están todos los miembros de Purely Silver. ¡Qué pasó a noche!

—No puede ser que no recuerdes eso…

—Recuerdo que toqué en el bar, que las personas estaban animadas y que tomé un poco, pero luego nada…

—Oh, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.

—Voy para allá, ¿estás en el hotel?

—Sí, pero no creo que sea buena idea que vengas…

—Saldré sin que se den cuenta.

—Yuuri, no creo que te dejen ir porqu-

Y el japonés colgó, decidido a confrontar a sus ídolos —más porque no sabía qué estaba pasando en ese lugar, estaba cada segundo se convencía más que había vendido su alma—, salió del baño y se encaminó hacia donde todos comían y solo había un plato sin tocar.

—Este… yo…—dijo, perdiendo toda la confianza que tuvo segundos antes.

— ¡Yuuri! Qué bueno, ven, siéntate a comer.

Yuuri no sabía nada de física o biología, pero ahora estaba seguro que pasó de ser un cuerpo sólido a un líquido rojizo al ver la sonrisa de Viktor Nikiforov.

Se sentó a su lado, muriendo más aún cuando notó que sus piernas se tocaban entre ellas. Viktor le ofreció su plato y Yuuri comenzó a comer.

Moría de hambre, pero la vergüenza pudo con él, no quería que los miembros de su banda favorita pensaran que era un glotón.

Cosa que sí era, pero ellos no debían saberlo.

—Yuuri, deberías comer más.

—Ya no tengo hambre—mintió.

Yuuri esquivó la mirada de Viktor, notando que los demás miembros se encontraban muy ocupados hablando entre ellos como para prestarle atención. Yuuri pensó en su billetera, debía pagar la comida, aun si no tenía idea cuanto debía dejar para el pagar el plato que tenía enfrente.

Comenzó a buscar en su pantalón sin encontrar nada, Viktor pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía y sonrió antes de hablar.

—Va por cuenta nuestra, Yuuri. No tienes que pagar.

—P-Pero…—tartamudeó, sin lograr terminar de hablar.

—Insisto.

A esa sonrisa Yuuri no era capaz de negar nada.

Miró a su alrededor, pensando que ese era el mejor momento para irse, tosió un poco, miró a Viktor y tratando de no tartamudear o de no morderse la lengua, habló por fin.

—Debo irme, Phichit… Uhmmm, mi amigo está esperándome…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y fue cuando Yuuri supo que algo andaba mal, cortó la oración en seco al notar que todos lo miraron de golpe.

— ¿Irte? Supongo que necesitas ir por tus cosas…

¿Qué?

—Puedo hablarle a tu “representante” —dijo Yuri Plisetsky haciendo unas comillas con los dedos al decir esta última palabra— para que la traiga, no es necesario.

—P-Pero…

—Yuuri, según el contrato, lo mejor es que te quedes con nosotros.

¿Contrato?

Escuchó su teléfono sonar y contestó de inmediato, excusándose y agradeciendo porque tenía un segundo para procesar lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Yuuri! —Gritó Phichit— ¡No vayas a colgarme! Es una emergencia. ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó a noche?

No…

— ¡Firmaste un contrato con Purely Silver para escribir sus canciones!

Yuuri no supo qué pasó después, solo que todo se volvió negro por varios segundos.

Sí, definitivamente había vendido su alma.


	7. ♪ Crazy=Genius

Dejó caer el teléfono y como si la vida se transformara en una novela, todo pareció tornarse en cámara lenta.

Escuchó un par de gritos, no sintió nada por varios segundos y cuando reaccionó, estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación, Viktor Nikiforov, el ángel que tanto había adorado por todos esos años, se encontraba rodeándolo con sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo.

Definitivamente así debía sentirse el cielo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Y las palabras de Phichit lo golpearon con fuerza.

"¡Firmaste un contrato con Purely Silver para escribir sus canciones!"

Quería ponerse de pie y preguntar qué estaba pasando. Todos a su alrededor actuaban como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, ¿qué había pasado anoche? Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía por haber bebido licor. Pudo haber sido la mejor noche de su vida y al parecer, no iba a recordar ni un segundo gracias a todo lo que había tomado.

Vaya suerte.

—Yuuri, estás actuando raro. ¿En serio, estás bien?

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. La voz de Viktor lo estremecía y quería quedarse allí, escuchándola para siempre.

Se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez que debía ser un adulto responsable y hacerse cargo de sus actos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir al grano.

—Perdón, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche.

Claro que esas palabras sonaron más como un susurro y había tartamudeado en cada una de ellas.

Los dedos de Viktor se tensaron al igual que su cuerpo entero, con temor, Yuuri volteó a ver al ruso, solo para notar como su rostro se deformaba a una expresión de dolor total.

¿Se deformaba? Mierda, no, parecía como si la tragedia fuera esculpida por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —murmuró Viktor, Yuuri solo pudo negar.

Con cuidado, Viktor se separó de Yuuri para sentarse bien sobre la alfombra. Los demás miembros de Purely Silver hablaban entre sí, Yuuri no lograba escuchar nada tratando de dar forma a la expresión de Viktor.

— ¿No recuerdas... nada?

—Yo...

¿Cómo debía dirigirse hacia Viktor?

¿Señor Nikiforov?

¿Señor Viktor?

Lo había visto tantas veces como un ser inalcanzable que ahora llamarlo por su nombre parecía una blasfemia.

—No recuerdas la mejor noche de mi vida...

Nikiforov bajó el rostro y se encogió de hombros, Yuuri iba a decir algo más pero Mila lo detuvo, llevaba entre sus manos un pedazo de papel y al final de este, la firma de Yuuri.

—Sabíamos que estabas borracho, todos lo estábamos, pero no imaginamos a qué magnitud. Ayer firmaste un contrato con nosotros para ayudarnos a componer nuestras canciones.

¿Él? ¿Yuuri Katsuki de Japón iba a ayudar a la mejor banda en la existencia a crear sus canciones? ¡Yuuri ni siquiera escribía sus canciones para YouTube! ¡Por algo hacía solo covers, maldita sea! Él tenía talento para cantar, sí, pero no para escribir letras. ¿Qué se suponía que haría?

Podía crear mil y un versiones como los videos de Baby Shark, pero dudaba que Purely Silver esté feliz con eso.

Encerrado en su propio mundo, Yuuri no notó que Viktor se había alejado, escuchaba las palabras de Mila y trataba de coordinarlas y de entenderlas. No lo lograba

— ¿Por qué yo?

Mila Babicheva solo puso sonreír y encogerse de hombros, miró a Viktor y fue entonces que Yuuri lo vio sentado en un sofá, Otabek a su lado hablando con él en voz baja, Viktor solo asentía sin ver a nadie a la cara.

—Entiendo que estabas borracho, el contrato no tiene validez si no estabas en un estado en que pudieras pensar bien. Así que si no quieres, puedes regresar a tu habitación de hotel con tu representante y olvidaremos todo esto.

—Yo...

Y antes que pudiera terminar, Viktor Nikiforov habló.

—Si no tenemos a nadie que ayude a componer las canciones, la banda terminará por separarse.

El mundo de Yuuri se detuvo de nuevo.

— ¡Viktor!

—No, Mila. Tiene que saberlo, Purely Silver no ha estado igual estos últimos meses. Ya no tenemos más imaginación ni ideas, estamos al borde de que la banda deje de ser la misma... Ya no puedo con esto.

Viktor se puso de pie, caminó hasta la entrada donde tomó lo que parecía una billetera y una tarjeta, abrió la puerta, sus nudillos blancos por la intensidad con que tomaba la madera, pareció debatirse internamente por hablar, pero al parecer había decidido callar y salió, azotando la puerta como un niño con berrinche.

Yuuri quedó anonadado, ese no era el Viktor con quien pasó tantas noches hablando a través de una pared, el Viktor que en sus fantasías le sonreía tan seguro de sí mismo y cuyos labios hacían que se derritiera.

Los demás miembros de Purely Silver parecieron darse cuenta de la sorpresa de Yuuri, la primera en romper la tensa atmosfera había sido Mila.

—Ya vendrá, no te preocupes...

—Quiero ayudar—murmuró Yuuri.

— ¿Qué? —Yuri Plisetsky miró al japonés, cruzando sus brazos y arqueando una ceja.

—Déjenme ayudar, el contrato es válido a menos que yo diga que no ¿verdad? Déjenme ayudar, por favor, no quiero que mi banda favorita se separe.

Los miembros de Purely Silver intercambiaron miradas sin saber cómo responder a las palabras de Katsuki, Yuri volteó a verlo para seguir hablando.

—Mira, no pierdes una mierda intentandolo, ahora mismo estamos en gira, ven con nosotros.

¿Acompañarlos a su gira? Yuuri no podía, no se sentía digno de estar con ellos. Negó con la cabeza y antes que pudiera explicar el porqué de su negativa, Otabek Altin habló.

—Hey, claro que no querrás venir si no hay recompensa. Ven con nosotros, mira, puedes ir y ayudarnos en los shows, te pagaremos, claro, y si te decides a ayudarnos con las canciones, te pagaríamos más.

Bien, el dinero era un buen incentivo, Yuuri necesitaba eso y su trabajo en la veterinaria no le sería tan sustentable. Tenía suficientes videos para pasar seis meses sin grabar nada, Phichit se había encargado que Yuuri grabara hasta quedar afónico. Podría...

No, pero no merecía estar con ellos.

Pero es que la idea de viajar por el mundo con su banda favorita...

¿Ser un adulto responsable o cumplir con su sueño de adolescencia?

¿Qué diría Phichit?

—Háblalo con tu manager, ¿sí? Vamos, te dejaremos solo. —respondió Mila como si leyera su mente.

Los tres miembros restantes se pusieron de pie, antes que Yuuri se levantara tras ellos.

— ¿Cómo que van a dejarme? ¡No! Saldré de la habitación, no puedo quedarme acá...

— ¿De qué hablas, idiota? Esta es tu habitación.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ayer estabas borracho, Viktor iba a llevarte a su habitación para que durmieras pero tú le rogaste que no hiciera eso porque no querías dormir en una habitación ajena. Pagó otra habitación y dijiste que no querías quedarte solo, cuando Viktor dijo que se quedaría contigo, tú le dijiste que te avergonzaba quedarte solo con él, así que todos dormimos juntos.

Mila, Otabek y Yuri rieron cuando vieron la cara de horror de Yuuri.

— ¡No pueda ser!—gritó.

Bien, se había humillado frente a su banda favorita en más de una ocasión. Eso era un record.

Hizo una lista mental:

Se había emborrachado y había hecho quien sabe qué enfrente de ellos.

Había firmado un contrato para ayudarles a escribir canciones cuando ni siquiera él sabía hacerlo.

Había despertado y actuado como si fuera un sueño y no era real.

Había hecho enojar a Viktor Nikiforov.

Había descubierto que no solamente habían gastado en comprar un cuarto de una noche para otra en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Las Vegas, —que por cierto, había sido en una de las épocas más concurridas— pero también había obligado a los miembros de la banda a dormir con él.

Miró a todos lados esperando ver las cámaras y que alguien saliera para gritarle que todo había sido una broma, y que los miembros de Purely Silver eran actores famosos.

Aprovechando que el joven parecía perdido en su mundo, Mila, Otabek y Yuri salieron por la puerta, dejando un incómodo y solitario silencio. Yuuri no perdió el tiempo para hablarle a Phichit.

En resumidas palabras le contó lo que acababa de vivir, tartamudeando cuando llegó al contrato y luego a la gira. Phichit parecía que no escuchaba, o eso pensó Yuuri hasta que de improvisto gritó tan fuerte que Yuuri tuvo que alejarse el teléfono del oído.

— ¡Ve con ellos en gira!

— ¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera se componer canciones, no haré que gasten en mí solo por llevarme de gira.

— ¡Vamos! Yuuri, tu sabes qu-

Antes que Phichit pudiera seguir, Yuuri recibió un correo. La vibración del mensaje lo desconcertó, alejó el teléfono de su oído para poner a su amigo en altavoz, miró que era un correo desconocido.

Cuando lo abrió, notó que era el correo tenía el nombre de Otabek en él.

—Otabek Altin me mandó un correo—dijo, interrumpiendo todo lo que su amigo hablaba en esos momentos.

— ¡¿Qué dice?!

Lo abrió, notando que estaba con copia a Phichit también, así que estaba seguro que Phichit también se encontraba abriéndolo en ese momento.

Yuuri, de nuevo, casi bota el teléfono de la sorpresa. A ese paso debía comprarse uno nuevo.

El correo era directo al grano, Otabek saludaba y luego había pegado las fechas de los conciertos, junto a estos iba el pago por ayudarles esos meses de gira.

— ¡Peach!—gritó

Y Phichit también había gritado su nombre.

— ¡Esto es demasiado dinero, Peach!

— ¡Yuuri, tienes que aceptar!

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Es demasiado dinero por hacer nada!

—Vamos, Yuu. Ni siquiera sabes si eres bueno o no haciendo letras. ¡Hazlo por mí!

—Igual, Peach. ¡No puedo hacerlo! Mira las fechas para los conciertos. ¡Tendría que dejar de estudiar! Estás loco, no lo haré.

—Todos se toman un año sabático, Yuuri. Deberías hacerlo también.

— ¿Tan cerca de graduarme?

—Ash, no lo sé, pero podrías.

Yuuri lo estaba considerando seriamente. Había soñado toda su vida estar con Purely Silver y ahora que por fin tenía la oportunidad, no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Fue cuando se le ocurrió una asombrosa idea.

—Podría... Pedirles ir con ellos de gira mientras no estoy en clases... Decir que yo pagaré todo lo mío...

—No tienes dinero para-...

—Puedo grabar más videos estando en los hoteles, podría pasártelos para que los edites y subas. ¡Podría hacer mini sets para subir más videos! O dedicarme a hacer videos más simples. Tú me has dicho que muchos me piden solo Q&A's, ¿Verdad? Podría hacer videos así, tutoriales o Hauls, conseguir patrocinadores como los demás. Tomar fotos geniales para Instagram y pasártelas para que las edites y subas...

—Sí, pero...

Podría subir más videos a la semana, más dinero para pagar mis viajes. Si conseguía patrocinadores, sus videos podrían ser incluso más baratos, solo debía gastar parte de lo que sus patrocinadores le daban, promocionar en su instagram un par de cosas y... Podría... No aceptar el dinero de la banda y...

—Yuuri Katsuki, no estás pensando...

— ¡Solo serán pocos meses! No gastarán su dinero, yo gastaré el mío y podré vivir mi sueño de estar en un concierto de Purely Silver. Luego se darán cuenta que no soy bueno para hacer canciones y ¡listo! Todo terminará como si nada.

—Yuuri, como tu amigo voy a decirte que es una pésima idea.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que dejara de estudiar este periodo...

— ¡Sí, pero por dinero!

Yuuri no se había dado cuenta cuando se había puesto de pie para dar vueltas por todo el lugar mientras hablaba con el teléfono en altavoz, el plan parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No perdería clases, no gastaría tanto dinero.

El primer concierto sería en Nueva York, no estaba muy lejos de Michigan, así que podría volar hasta allá —o a lo mejor la banda tenía un avión privado y lo dejarían volar con ellos—, y luego regresar como si nada había pasado.

Era el plan perfecto en ese momento de ilusiones de Yuuri. 


	8. ♪ Emperor´s New Clothes

Phichit no dejaba de repetir que esa era una mala idea, pero Yuuri ya no lo escuchaba. Se metió a la ducha sonriente, desarrollando el plan en su cabeza. Sería rápido y fácil. Iría a Nueva York con ellos, disfrutaría el concierto y luego les diría que, por muy genial que fue su concierto, él no creía que podría acoplarse y que su horario de las funciones.

Bien, todo era perfecto. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Los miembros de la banda no lo querrían con ellos una vez lo lleguen a conocer y sepan que es un desastre, diferente al Yuuri borracho que ellos conocen, no tendrán problema alguno en dejarlo ir.

Perfecto. ¡Más que perfecto!

Yuuri salió de la ducha con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, orgullosísimo de su plan, era un genio, ¡un puto genio!

Tomó la toalla y envolvió su cuerpo, solo para notar que cerca había una bata de baño, la tomó, quitando la toalla y envolviendo su cuerpo con la bata. Era suave, se sentía extraordinaria y por primera vez en su vida, Yuuri se sintió como un millonario, solo faltaba la copa de champagne en su mano.

¡Eso era vida!

Salió y se acostó en la cama, sonriente y disfrutando la comodidad de la enorme habitación. Ese tipo de lujo que no viviría nunca más en su vida. Tomó su teléfono celular para escribir a Phichit y anunciarle que saldría en una hora, solo debía cambiarse. Llegaría a su hotel y allí se cambiaría.

Cerró los ojos un segundo antes de escuchar cómo alguien tocaba la puerta. Se puso de pie, ajustándose la bata de baño antes de caminar hacia la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta, notó como una mujer sonriente tenía entre sus manos dos bolsas antes de entregárselas a Yuuri. El japonés las tomó sorprendido, cuestionando a la mujer sin palabra alguna.

—Es de Viktor, allí está su número de habitación junto con el de los demás.

—G-Gracias…

—No hay de qué—dijo, guiñando el ojo y alejándose, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Yuuri no supo qué decir, la chica le parecía conocida, cabello lacio, negro y ojos violeta…

Ojos violeta…

¡Sala Crispino! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¡Era la hija del modista personal de Purely Silver! Rayos, pudo haberle pedido un autógrafo o pudo haber tratados de conversar un poco más con ella. A regañadientes y maldiciéndose a sí mismo, caminó hacia la cama.

Bueno, siendo él tan malo como era al hablar con desconocidos y más aún, personas que admiraba, si lo pensaba mejor, era preferible que Sala se hubiese ido.

Miró las bolsas, ahora en verdad prestándoles atención. Quedó estupefacto cuando vio de donde eran.

Era una simple bolsa, dos en total, una más grande que la otra. Era de papel, color café con palabras negras grabadas en medio. Un diseño minimalista y muy estético.

“ _GIORGIO ARMANI_ ”

Oh, mierda.

No, no podía hacer, Yuuri pensó con lógica. Él mismo recordaba haber comprado en un _outlet_ , en un pequeño puesto, un par de _bóxer_ que no costarían más de diez dólares estadounidenses, y que se le habían sido entregados en una bolsa de Prada.

Sí, esto debía ser igual.

Aunque en el hotel _The Venetian_ sí había una tienda _Giorgio Armani_.

No, pero no podía ser…

Abrió las bolsas con sus manos temblando, la primera traía ropa, Yuuri la sacó y la depositó con cuidado en la cama.

Lo observó detenidamente: Ropa interior color azul marino. Una camiseta azul oscuro con una franja blanca, bastante delgada que iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la base derecha de la camisa. Un pantalón semi-formal gris y una chaqueta — _muy, muy linda_ — de una tonalidad azul, casi negro.

La otra bolsa tenía una caja de zapatos, al abrirla notó unos mocasines del mismo color de la chaqueta.

Todo era Giorgio Armani.

Pensó en mirar las etiquetas, la primera fue la que menos miedo parecía darle: la ropa interior.

49 dólares estadounidenses.

¿Cómo iba a costar eso? ¡Estaban locos! Se atrevió a ver el precio de la chaqueta y dejó caer la viñeta, espantado de la cantidad de dígitos.

¡No iba a aceptar eso!

Se apresuró a tomar los números de habitación, buscando el de Viktor. Corrió hacia el teléfono en el cuarto y lo marcó, esperó varios segundos y no hubo respuesta.

Se apresuró de nuevo a llamar, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

Tomó la tarjeta de su habitación y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al número de habitación que había estado tratando de marcar tanto tiempo. Tocó la puerta varias veces sin hacer pausa y en pocos segundos, Viktor Nikiforov en persona abrió la puerta.

Yuuri se obligó a entrar, parándose en el pasillo de la entrada, mirando a Viktor quien parecía sorprendido de verlo allí.

— ¿Yuu-...?

— ¡No puedo aceptar eso!—interrumpió el japonés.

—Yuuri…

—E-es demasiado, m-muchas gracias pero no era necesario. ¡Puedo ir a comprar algo a ROSS, es más barato y tienen buena ropa! No he quitado los precios así que p-por favor, regrésalos.

—Uhmm, Yuuri…

—¡Yo sé que piensas que soy un malagradecido pero es que no puedo aceptar esa ropa, en verdad que es hermosa pero no puedo, es demasiado cara y yo no podría pagártela y mi salario no me alcanza para eso y de verdad que gracias pero es que yo no…-!

Hablaba rápido, su voz muriendo con las últimas palabras por el ahora inexistente aire en sus pulmones. Se detuvo para respirar agitado unos segundos, notando por primera vez desde que entró el rostro de Viktor.

Estaba sonrojado, miraba a otro lado y parecía bastante nervioso.

¿Qué había hecho?

—Yuuri, tu…

Oh…

¡Oh!

Yuuri bajó el rostro, recordando que había salido corriendo con nada más que la bata de baño en su cuerpo.

Un punto más a la lista de idioteces que había hecho frente a su ídolo.

En un esfuerzo por no verse tan idiota, Yuuri corrió y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta y respirando agitado. Escuchó pasos afuera, maldijo que esta puerta tampoco tuviese llave. Quería desaparecer, que lo tragara la tierra, o al menos desearía estar utilizando ropa interior.

— ¿Yuuri?—escuchó a Viktor decir fuera de la puerta.

El japonés agradeció que Viktor fuera lo suficientemente respetuoso como para no entrar, porque no le costaría nada hacerlo.

—Oye, está bien. Yo quería comprarte la ropa, te dije que te conseguiría algo.

— ¡Pero pensé que sería algo que yo podría pagar!—Gimoteó.

—Por favor, tómalos. Es un regalo que yo quería darte, no tienes por qué sentirte mal.

—Pero… Es demasiado, Viktor. No podría.

—Por favor, ¿sí?

—Yo…

Yuuri notó como Viktor no decía nada, si ponía atención, podía escuchar pasos alejarse y luego acercarse un poco. Luego, sintió como alguien se apoyaba fuera de la puerta, escuchó también como alguien afinaba una guitarra y ese segundo, Yuuri se quedó sin aliento.

No… No iba a…

Viktor comenzó a tocar lo que parecía una canción de cuna. Era suave y lenta. Yuuri se recargó por completo contra la puerta, sintiéndose hipnotizado desde las primeras notas por la magia del ruso. Cuando comenzó a cantar, Yuuri sentía que moría de felicidad.

No prestó tanta atención a la letra como al sonido de la guitarra y la voz de Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri cerró los ojos y sonrió, toda la tensión y vergüenza desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo, escuchando la melodía que parecía haber sido compuesta por ángeles. Nunca había escuchado esa canción, así que suponía que Viktor iba inventándola a medida cantaba.

Yuuri se sonrojó cuando logró comprender que cantaba sobre la felicidad de una noche bailando, sobre como la vida y el amor había regresado a su cuerpo y también sobre cómo había conocido lo que era realmente sentirse pleno. La canción era diferente a las últimas que había escuchado del guitarrista, ya que sus últimos álbumes _con Purely Silver_ eran hermosos pero melancólicos, aún las canciones que hablaban de amor. Yuuri había dormido llorando al escuchar y entender más de una canción.

Cuando el tono de la guitarra iba desapareciendo, también el tono de voz de Viktor lo hacía. La guitarra paró para ahora dejar que el cantico del ruso terminara una sola oración.

— _Así que, por favor, por favor, cariño. Solo di que sí._

Yuuri se tapó el rostro con sus manos, queriendo llorar agradecido de que cualquier ser místico le diera la oportunidad de vivir hasta ese momento de su vida.

—E-Está bien—afirmó, dando a entender a Viktor que se pondría la ropa.

— ¡Gracias! Ve a cambiarte antes que te vean en el pasillo con bata de baño.

Caminó tambaleante a su habitación para cambiarse con cuidado de no ver los precios de las demás cosas. Sentía su rostro arder por saber que estaba utilizando ropa que podría pagar su alquiler de un par de meses.

Pasó por la habitación de Viktor de nuevo, tocó la puerta y aun si no lo hubiera pensado posible, se sonrojó aún más cuando notó que alguien abría su puerta.

— ¡Yuuri! —Dijo anonadado—Te ves asombroso.

Yuuri hizo cortocircuito cuando vio la sonrisa de Viktor. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? No recordaba y no le importaba.

— ¿Querías algo? —preguntó con esa misma sonrisa.

¡Ah, claro!

—Solo… _Uhmm_ … Agradecerte por la ropa, yo… _Uhmm_ , debo ir con Phichit para organizar lo de nuestro regreso y… Eso… Sí.

Bajó el rostro, pensando que en realidad no quería irse de allí. Estaba frente a su ídolo, pensando lo irreal que había sido todo desde el amanecer, era cerca de medio día y el día siguiente regresaban a Detroit. Debía organizar todo ya que su vuelo salía temprano.

—Otabek dijo que te había propuesto que nos acompañes en la gira… ¿Lo pensaste?

—Sí y yo sí quisiera acompañarlos—murmuró, sintiéndose un poco menos confiado de su plan—, solo que debo regresar a Detroit.

— ¿Puedes prestarme tu teléfono?

Yuuri elevó el rostro y, asintiendo, tomó su teléfono para entregarlo a Viktor. El ruso lo tomó, preguntó el código de desbloqueo, Yuuri se avergonzó cuando dijo la fecha de cumpleaños de Viktor. Notó como un leve sonrojo crecía en la mejillas del mayor, antes que los desbloqueara y pareciera escribir algo en el la pantalla.

Yuuri quería morir al recordar que su fondo de pantalla era una fotografía de Viktor.

—Bien, allí tienes mi número personal. Cuando llegues a Detroit por favor, dime. ¿Sí? Coordinaremos el viaje para Nueva York.

Asintió, de nuevo mirando al suelo, tomando su teléfono con fuerza entre sus dedos, pensando que ahora en ese preciado aparato yacía el número telefónico de Viktor Nikiforov.

—Yuuri, espero con ansias volver a verte. Por favor… Anímate, ¿sí?

Katsuki asintió, sonriendo incomodo a Viktor y corrió al lado contrario, buscando la recepción para hacer el _check-out_ y luego tomar un taxi hasta el hotel donde Phichit se encontraba.

Su mente repasó los sucesos del último día, había no solo conocido a sus ídolos, sino que también había aceptado el viajar con ellos a su siguiente concierto en Nueva York, había obtenido un regalo de ropa nueva que jamás pensó siquiera poder tocar, su ídolo de toda la vida le había dedicado una canción que claro, Yuuri pensaba que debía ser una canción que Viktor escribía sin destinatario y justo se asemejaba a la experiencia que había tenido, estaba seguro que la música no tenía nada que ver con él, pero de igual forma, el hecho de haberla escuchado era el cielo en tierra.

Y ahora tenía guardado en su teléfono celular el número de Viktor Nikiforov. No el número que cualquier persona pudiera tener, no. Ese era el número personal del ruso.

La parte pesimista de Yuuri le gritaba diciéndole que no debía emocionarse, que le dio su número personal como se lo daría a cualquier persona que trabaja cerca de él —más aun a Yuuri que se dedicaría en teoría a escribir letras—, le había cantado esa canción solo porque necesitaba convencerlo de quedarse una ropa que no podía regresar, y que le había comprado esa ropa de otro lugar y que la etiqueta era falsa.

Su misma mente le rogaba que no llegara a emocionarse con lo que le pasaba, que debía ser realista sobre todo.

Pero en esos precisos segundos, decidió enviar todo eso a la mierda, tomar su teléfono, abrir el número guardado de Viktor Nikiforov mientras sonreía como imbécil y llevaba su celular a sus labios.


	9. ♪ Golden Days

Ya no podía más.

Alrededor suyo no había más que papeles que había arrancado con cólera de la libreta en la que planeaba crear el nuevo álbum. Por más que trataba, la inspiración no llegaba. Llevaba días peleando contra su propia mente, días perdidos de estrés y un par de lágrimas combinadas con horas y horas mirando el cielo en su cuarto sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Lo había hablado mucho con su banda, todos diciendo que no debía preocuparse, que podían encontrar a personas capaces de componer letras magnificas como las suyas y tonadas maravillosas, que solo necesitaban contactarse con ellas, pero Viktor sabía que no eran iguales.

Necesitaba irse, quería escapar de la realidad lo más pronto posible antes de que su vida fuese sumergida en un mar de depresión, poco le faltaba, eso suponiendo que aún no lo estaba, pero Viktor temía ir por ayuda profesional, sabía que era necesario, pero se negaba a creer que había llegado al fondo. Un tiempo a solas no le caería nada mal. Pensó —realmente rogó— que solo fuera el estrés de la gira. No comenzaría por varios meses, sí, debía prepararse, pero la banda podía arreglarse sin él por un par de semanas.

Porque si bien nadie hablaba de ello, Purely Silver estaba a nada de perder a su guitarrista principal.

Las canciones que había compuesto no eran malas, al contrario, sabía que lograrían ser éxitos rotundos, él conocía mejor que nadie a su audiencia, pero él veía lo que los demás no. Eran canciones sin alma, por más que trataba, no lograba emocionarse al pensar que podría tocar alguna en vivo, no le animaba la idea de trabajar por horas en el estudio, algo en sí mismo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

No lograba emocionar a las personas ni sorprenderlas.

Cuando tomó la decisión de irse por un tiempo, de inmediato lo habló con la banda; todos, algo de mala gana, asintiendo a su pedido. Nadie sabría sobre su paradero, nadie más que su manager y una de las personas en quienes más podía confiar.

Cuando comentó su plan a Emil Nekola, este no dudó en aceptar, comentando que tenía un pequeño apartamento en el medio de la nada en Detroit. Tenía una terraza que daba a un terreno baldío, no tendría problema con ser visto.

Años y años de fama habían hecho que Viktor fuese muy bueno ocultando quien era en realidad, así que llegar hasta la locación no le molestaba para nada. Su ropa le llegaría en unos días, teniendo consigo mismo solo una pequeña maleta. Yakov y Yuri cuidarían de Makkachin mientras él no estaba, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse al estar fuera de casa.

Mientras yacía tirado en la sala, Viktor pensaba que a lo mejor, esa no había sido de sus mejores ideas. Estaba perdiendo tiempo preciado para los conciertos, podía estar ensayándose o forzando a su mente a producir algo bueno como había hecho esos últimos años.

Sin embargo allí estaba, pasó de estar viendo el cielo en su cuarto a hacer lo mismo en el cuarto del apartamento de uno de sus amigos. “Qué gran cambio”, pensaba con amargura.

Una semana, solo se quedaría una semana en el apartamento de Emil, se iría tan rápido como llegó sin que nadie notara su ausencia. O al menos, ese era su plan inicial, aunque estaba seguro que la prensa no tardaría en sospechar algo, sobre todo cuando sus amigos salieran y él no estuviera con ellos.

Siete días pasaron en un parpadeo.

Viktor estaba decepcionado, algo en su interior quería que ese viaje significara algo diferente. Quería estar seguro que todo se solucionaría y que luego de ese escape, regresaría lleno de ideas.

Pero hasta ese día, no había sido así.

El séptimo día, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a empacar, las cosas parecieron cambiar por completo.

Se encontraba en la terraza, tratando desesperadamente de darle más tiempo al tiempo y esperar un milagro que a lo mejor nunca llegaría, tomó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había fumado? No lo recordaba, había logrado dejarlo hacía un par de años, pero ahora ese maldito vicio había regresado con mayor fuerza, siendo lo único que podía calmarlo en ese tipo de situaciones.

Fue cuando lo escuchó.

Alguien cantaba una de las canciones que él había compuesto. Por un momento se asustó, pensando que era ese tipo de fan que, al notar quien era él, se ponía a cantar sus canciones “disimuladamente” para poder llamar su atención. Volteó a todas partes, apagando el cigarro y dejándolo a un lado.

No había nadie y era imposible que alguien pudiera verlo. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el sonido, tratando de identificar exactamente de donde era. No tardó mucho en entender que era alguien de al lado.

La pregunta mayor era: _¿Quién?_

Se concentró en la música, la voz del chico era maravillosa. Con sus ojos cerrados, se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento para poder escuchar bien. La canción era perezosa, una guitarra suave la acompañaba y Viktor no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a sonreír.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, maravillado, extasiado si pudiera decirlo así. Cualquier persona hubiera pensado como una exageración, pero él no podía recordar la última vez que sonrió por algo más que compromiso.

Esperó a que el joven terminara para poder hablar con él.

Y fue _maravilloso_.

El chico cantaba precioso, era tímido pero al mismo tiempo, cuando hablaba de Purely Silver, se emocionaba a tal grado que Viktor, sin saber cómo era él físicamente, podía imaginarlo con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Fue que decidió buscarlo en YouTube, se negaba a pensar que un joven así de talentoso no tendría un canal.

¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

Se apresuró a buscar en YouTube a “Yuri”, encontrándose con muchos videos de su compañero de banda. Buscó un poco más específico: covers de Purely Silver hechas por un fan de nombre Yuri.

 _Bingo_.

Descubrió que su nombre se escribía diferente, que era “Yuuri” con dos U, y también descubrió que era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida entera.

Viktor quería ponerse en contacto con él, decirle quien era realmente. Claro que no podía confiar en él, considerando que acababa de conocerlo, así que se conformó dejando un pequeño mensaje para tratar de animar al chico e inspirarlo a seguir adelante.

El ruso debía aceptar que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en Yuuri, una semana en casa de Emil se transformó en semanas, y como si fuera arte de magia, cuatro meses pasaron. Cuatro maravillosos meses en que Viktor fue capaz de componer más canciones a las que había compuesto en un año completo.

Se sorprendió de sí mismo, si bien la mayoría de ellas no podría usarlas nunca por la letra extra romántica o la música tierna, poco a poco dejaba de sentirse vacío. Bien podría vender la letra a otra banda o a otro músico y no tendría problema.

Llevaba ya semanas pensándolo. Algo en sí mismo moría de envidia cuando Yuuri lo llamaba por el nombre de su amigo. Él ya no quería ser Emil, quería conocer a Yuuri y que lo llamara por su nombre real. Ese día se decidió, lo llamaría, le diría la verdad y esperaba que Yuuri mantuviera el secreto.

Fue cuando, ese mismo día, como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada, Yakov llegó para llevárselo.

—Vitya—Había dicho—hay miles de paparazis afuera, no sé cómo se filtró tu información. Creo que alguien te vio.

Viktor solo podía pensar en su suerte, Yakov, quien normalmente pasaba en Los Ángeles, ahora se encontraba allí con él, había viajado días atrás solo para verlo y asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Y ahora él mismo debía llevárselo, sacarlo de allí antes que los rumores se propagaran y la banda pasara un mal momento.

Salió con una capucha sobre su cabeza, Yakov prácticamente lo arrastraba, Viktor caminaba cabizbajo y antes de entrar al asesor, Viktor notó que alguien se acercaba.

No era un paparazzi.

Elevó la mirada e hizo contacto visual con Yuuri.

Lo conocía bien por sus videos, sabía cómo era físicamente, pero la cámara no hacía atributo a lo hermoso que era en la vida real. Viktor quería tirarse sobre él y confesarle todo.

Pero sabía que si llegaba a tener alguna interacción con Yuuri, los paparazis no tardarían en acosarlo. Con el dolor de su alma, Viktor desvió su mirada y siguió caminando, dando a entender a todos quienes estaban a su alrededor que poco o nada le importaba ese chico que había sido su vecino.

El camino hacia el hotel fue… Vacío.

Había algo en Viktor que no quería admitir. Había hablado con ese chico cuatro meses, día a día sin parar y ahora todo eso había terminado.

Viktor no podía negar que ese pensamiento dolía. Tendría que acostumbrarse, claro, no había forma de volver a ver a Yuuri, a menos que lo comprometiera con la prensa y eso era algo que Viktor no quería hacer.

Habló poco con Emil después de eso, más que nada para agradecer el hecho de haberle dado posada por tanto tiempo, pero en ningún momento salió el tema del guapo vecino a flote.

De nuevo, Viktor agradecía haber escrito todas esas canciones. Aún las románticas ahora pasaban por el filtro de su banda, quienes corregían ciertas cosas para poder formarlas y utilizarlas. No podría venderlas, pero eso era solo porque toda la inspiración que había sentido en esos momentos se había ido por completo.

No quería aceptar que Yuuri había sido su musa.

—Viktor, parecías tan feliz cuando hablábamos por teléfono contigo—dijo Mila un día, mientras todos estaban en la sala del apartamento de Otabek—. Necesitas un descanso.

—Mila, acaba de desaparecer cuatro malditos meses ¿y tú dices que necesita un descanso? —bramó Yuri Plisetsky—Estás loca.

—Creo que todos merecemos un descanso—murmuró Otabek, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y sus brazos sobre el mismo.

Tenían razón. Habían pasado discutiendo sobre sonidos, letras y demás desde que Viktor regresó, el ambiente no estaba tenso, pero no era tan fluido y agradable como antes. No era tan mala idea tomar unas vacaciones todos juntos para reforzar su amistad y compañerismo

O al menos así iban a plantear la idea a Yakov.

* * *

Un viaje a Las Vegas, tendrían diciembre entero para poder disfrutar y relajarse. Aunque aún debían tener sesiones diarias, pero sería en el estudio de un conocido y en horarios más tranquilos. Pronto tendrían un tour alrededor del mundo por lo que no podrían tampoco dejar de practicar.

Cada uno decidió hacer lo que más querían. Mila iba de compras, Yurio se dedicaba a dormir, Otabek conseguía parejas por medio de _Grindr_ y Viktor se dedicaba a leer todo el día.

Un día en particular, Viktor sentía la mirada de Otabek sobre él. Estaban almorzando juntos, con lentes oscuros y capuchas en espera que nadie los reconociera, pero aun así era incomodo porque, con Mila pelirroja, Yuri rubio y Viktor con el cabello plateado, era muy difícil que nadie los reconociera y se acercara a pedir un autógrafo o una fotografía.

—Hey, Viktor—preguntó el baterista de la banda— ¿Cómo se llamaba el vecino que te flechó?

Viktor alzó una ceja, la pregunta llamó de inmediato su atención y volteó a ver a todos lados, curioso y algo ansioso de saber si Otabek lo había visto y era por esa razón que preguntaba.

— ¿Qué pasó? —decidió contestar con otra pregunta.

— ¿Es él?

Otabek mostró un perfil en _Grindr_ , el corazón de Viktor dio un giro completo al notar que era Yuuri. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo en una aplicación de citas? Claro, tenía lógica, mucha lógica a decir verdad. Los celos no tardaron en aparecer y Viktor se maldijo, siendo él alguien que siempre los repudió y que incluso había llegado a escribir pestes sobre estos. Pero ahora, en lo más profundo de su ser, comenzaban a quemarlo por dentro como una llamarada de ira.

—Sí—murmuró.

—Es muy lindo, ya veo por qué te gustaba tanto.

— ¿De quién hablan? —preguntó Yuri, desprendiéndose de su teléfono por primera vez en toda la velada.

—De nad-

—El _crush_ de Viktor me está coqueteando en _Grindr_ —Se apresuró a interrumpir.

— ¡Oh! —Tanto Mila como Yuri lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Dame eso! —dijo Viktor, quitándole el celular a Otabek de las manos.

Miró el perfil, no había duda alguna de que se trataba de Yuuri, incluso su nombre: “ _YKatsudonsuki_ ”. Viktor quedó sin palabras.

Elevó su rostro para ver a sus tres compañeros mirándolo con diferentes emociones en sus rostros, Mila parecía enamorada, como una niña viendo su telenovela favorita. Otabek parecía divertido y Yuri asqueado.

—Beka…—murmuró, pensando las palabras con que le pediría lo que tenía en mente.

—Claro, puedes hablar con él, descarga la aplicación y toma mi cuenta, solo… No te recomendaría entrar a otros perfiles—dijo, haciendo que Yuri riera a carcajadas.

— ¡Mierda, Beka! ¿Cuántas fotos de tu pene has enviado? Maldito hijo de puta asqueroso. Al menos espero que no seas como esos tipos de mierda que se la pasan enviando fotos de su micro pene sin que nadie se las pidiera. ¡ _Puaj_! —sacó la lengua, fingiendo arcadas de asco—Son un puto asco. 

—Cuida tu lengua, Yura—murmuró Viktor—, te recuerdo que eres menor de edad.

— ¡A la mierda con eso! En algunos países estoy a tres años de ser mayor de edad. ¿Por qué putas tengo que esperar tanto para serlo acá en Estados Unidos?

—Ni siquiera eres legal en países en que la edad mínima es 16 años, Yuri—rio Mila.

— ¡Cállense, maldita sea! Bruja, tú apenas tienes edad para tomar en otros países y Otabek también sigue siendo menor de edad acá. ¡El único viejo es la momia de Viktor y apenas tiene 24 años!

Los tres rieron del comentario tan estresado del menor del grupo, molestándolo más por ser un chiquillo de 15 años.

Como habían acordado, Viktor comenzó a hablar con Yuuri haciéndose pasar por un tal Viccino. Sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que ni siquiera debía estar haciendo eso, pero solo quería hablar con él. Habían pasado ya varios días y Yuuri no había pedido que se encontraran, Viktor solo asumió que no buscaba un encuentro físico, solo pasar los días hablando con un extraño y que luego, al regresar a Detroit, lo olvidaría para siempre.

Fue hasta que Viktor recibió un mensaje de Yuuri invitándolo a un bar que todo se salió de control.


	10. ♪ Dancing´s not a crime

Aceptó por el simple hecho que quería ver a Yuuri.

Habló con Otabek, discutieron el tema entre la banda con la misma seriedad que utilizaban para planificar las canciones de sus nuevos discos. Se presentarían allí, incognitos, pagarían al guardia para que los dejara entrar —a todos menos a Yuri, quien debería esperarlos en el hotel—, posiblemente Viktor podría hablar con Yuuri, o podría llegar a un plan secundario, no lo sabía.

Solo sabía que quería hablar con él.

Envió un último mensaje a Yuuri, tratando de apoyarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor.

“ _Ya estoy acá, espero ansioso el poder verte <3_”

Y no mentía. Viktor tenía una sonrisa de imbécil emocionado por ver a Yuuri tocar en vivo y en directo. Lo había escuchado mucho por YouTube y también a través de una pared, pero esto no sería lo mismo.

Y mierda, verlo en el escenario era… Maravilloso.

Viktor se sentía embobado viendo como Yuuri tocaba la guitarra, la forma en que cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse, como sus labios se acercaban al micrófono y la manera tan sensual y única en que cantaba las suaves baladas con que comenzó.

Mila y Otabek podían notar la forma en que los ojos de Viktor brillaban al ver al menor tocar, no tenían que ser genios para entender de dónde provenía la reciente inspiración que tan fácil vino y tan fácil se fue, era Yuuri.

¿Cómo podrían hacer que las cosas siguieran igual?

Querían que Viktor fuese feliz, querían que tuviera esa cara por más tiempo, querían sacar a su compañero, casi hermano del abismo que él mismo había cavado poco a poco. Así que decidieron idear un pequeño plan.

Después del descanso, Otabek se sentó más cerca del escenario sin que Viktor se diera cuenta, esperando que Yuuri lo notara y bajara a hablar con él, ya que tanto Mila como Beka sabían que no lo haría si fuese Viktor, también que este no querría ser descubierto.

Así que el ruso mayor no se esperó cuando escuchó a Yuuri gritar a alguien desde el escenario.

— ¡Viccino, dile a tu amigo que esto es lo que se perdió!

Las mejillas de Viktor se ruborizaron, Yuuri actuaba diferente a lo que él recordaba. Las baladas ahora pasaron a hacer canciones rápidas y pegajosas, Viktor disfrutaba cada una más que la anterior, aunque las palabras de Yuuri calaban en su piel.

“ _Esto es lo que se perdió._ ”

Mierda, sí. Porque nada quería más Viktor que esperar a Yuuri abajo del escenario, abrazarlo y felicitarlo con un gran abrazo y un enorme beso.

¿Cuándo había caído tan mal por ese chico?

Yuuri cantaba, cada melodía se deslizaba por sus cuerdas vocales como coro de ángeles, sus risas entre coros, la facilidad con la que, aún ebrio, alcanzaba esas notas altas que hacían que la piel de Viktor se erizara.

Una nueva melodía se deslizaba de su guitarra, para de golpe y voltea a ver a todos lados. Pasa algo que para Viktor se siente como una bendición. Yuuri lo mira, sonríe y hace señas con su mano, pidiendo que pasen al escenario.

Emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Viktor se pone de pie junto a Mila y Otabek. Corren al escenario entre gritos ensordecedores de fans, toman instrumentos prestados, Yuuri comienza a tocar una de sus canciones como si él fuera parte de la banda desde siempre. Ellos le siguen, Yuuri y Viktor cantan, Otabek sonríe mientras Mila parece divertida, siguiendo los coros con su boca.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, el gerente les da el resto de la noche libre, pide una foto de los miembros de Purely Silver, abraza a Viktor, recordando cuando él tocó allí en su juventud y les promete emocionado que colgará su foto junto con las demás estrellas que han tocado esos instrumentos.

Bajan, Viktor no sabe quién ahora se encarga de la música, no le importa tampoco. Solo le importa una cosa: bailar con Yuuri.

Y eso hace.

Viktor se desvive la noche entera bailando al son de la música, más de una persona se acerca a bailar con él o con Yuuri, pero ninguno tiene ojos para nadie más. Sus cuerpos sudan, comparten calor corporal y sonríen. Los brazos de Yuuri rodean al mayor, sus piernas se rozan y Viktor siente desfallecer cuando Yuuri se acerca a él. Viktor cierra los ojos, espera un beso que jamás llegó.

Cuando abre sus ojos, se pierde en la eternidad que encuentra en los ojos de Yuuri, el color chocolate parecía perderse entre el dorado que ahora brillaba como mil soles. Las luces tenues resplandecían su rostro, el brillo del sudor acentuaba sus facciones y su sonrisa… Mierda, Viktor grabó en su mente cada detalle de ese hermoso rostro.

Sus manos se movieron hacia las caderas de Yuuri quien no borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Se acercó más a Viktor, topando más sus cuerpos, como si eso fuese posible. Respiraban el mismo aire, sudaban y la forma en que ambos bailaban…

 _Era erótica_.

Repentinamente la música cambió, en el club dejó de escucharse el tipo de música que había sonado toda la noche para llegar a canciones lentas que solamente parejas podrían bailar. Viktor se sonrojó, hasta que notó como Yuuri bajaba una de sus manos y colocaba otra en su mejilla, la mirada llena de deseo y una sonrisa coqueta en sus mejillas.

Tomó las manos de Viktor y, sin soltarlo, dio la vuelta sobre su mismo eje para quedar con sus brazos cruzados y su espalda apoyada al pecho del ruso. Así comenzaron a bailar, Yuuri daba vueltas como experto, buscando jamás soltar a Viktor y tener el mayor contacto físico posible. Cuando su trasero rozaba la entrepierna del mayor, un audible siseo salía de sus labios, disfrutando la suave fricción. Viktor liberó sus manos para ahora abrazar a Yuuri por su cintura, acercándolo más a sí mismo, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y su hombro. Dejó besos ligeros sobre la piel que su camisa dejaba expuesta, con cada uno escuchaba un suave jadeo de Yuuri, quien ladeaba su cabeza para que su pareja pudiese tener mayor acceso.

Bailaron lo que parecía una perfecta eternidad. Sus cuerpos sincronizados en un mar de alabanzas que nunca salieron de sus bocas. Un sinfín de pasos que aun si jamás habían sido practicados, creaban una coreografía perfecta, como dos almas gemelas reuniéndose de nuevo. Viktor disfrutaba sobremanera el calor ajeno y esperaba que fuera un sentimiento compartido con Yuuri. 

No fue hasta la media noche, ambos abrazados, los brazos del menor estaban rodeando su cuello, sonrisas y sonrojos en ambos rostros, compartían momentos íntimos e inocentes, solamente emborrachándose con la presencia del otro. Viktor podía jurar que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como lo eran los ojos de Yuuri. Mil y un canciones venían a su mente, mil y un sinfonías que era capaz de componer en segundos en su mente antes de ser sustituidas por otras. Las letras corrían como torrentes y Viktor entendió que era ese sentimiento que parecía brotar de lo más profundo de su mente.

Estaba inspirado.

Quería demostrarle a Yuuri lo mucho que disfrutaba estar allí y no tenía una mejor forma que llenándolo de letras y canciones, que entendiera que ahora él dominaba en su mente y que Viktor estaba a su merced.

Escuchó como las personas comenzaban la cuenta regresiva, una enorme pantalla ahora mostraba los números. Cinco segundos, Yuuri y él comenzaron a gritar junto con todos los demás.

Antes que pudieran gritar un “ _¡feliz año nuevo!_ ”, Viktor sintió como las manos de Yuuri tomaban su rostro para atraerlo hacia él, robándole un fuerte beso.

Se sorprendió, la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo. Rodeó con fuerza la cintura de Yuuri, alejándolo, sintiendo sus labios sobre los propios, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose perder en esos segundos eternos.

Yuuri se alejó, pero Viktor necesitaba más. Persiguió sus labios con premura, el menor entendió y correspondió ansioso su beso. Sus labios ahora se movían entre ellos, era un beso desordenado con sabor a licor y pasión. Ambos estaban borrachos y, muy en su interior Viktor sabía que esto estaba mal. Pero era como si su animal interior tomara posesión de su cuerpo.

Se alejaron, jadeantes por aire, dos idiotas enamorados que olvidaban respirar entre un beso. Viktor sonrió, tomó la mano de Yuuri y lo llevó hacia una de las esquinas donde topó la espalda del menor contra la pared para seguir besándose.

Eran suaves besos que por segundos cambiaban a un mar desenfrenado, sus lenguas moviéndose en la boca del otro como si no hubiera un mañana, solo para alejarse y ahora degustar los labios ajenos. Yuuri gimió cuando Viktor tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, jalándolo con cuidado y sonriendo cuando notó que Yuuri quería más.

Tomó una de las piernas del japonés, elevándola para que lo rodeara y él mismo adelantó una de sus rodillas. Sus cuerpos imposiblemente juntos mientras seguían degustando el placer que conllevaba estar con el otro.

—Quédate conmigo—murmuró Viktor a su oído, desesperado por más.

—Siempre—respondió Yuuri, su voz enviando escalofríos a la espalda del ruso.

—Sé mío, Yuuri. Regresa conmigo al hotel—Su voz sonaba carrasposa cuando susurraba al oído de Yuuri—. Pasa conmigo esta noche. 

Cuando Yuuri iba a responder, Viktor sintió como alguien lo alejó de golpe. Notó como Otabek tenía su camisa entre sus puños, alejándolo del pequeño japonés al que segundos antes había devorado descaradamente.

— ¡Maldición, Viktor! ¿A caso no ves que están borrachos?

Viktor respiraba agitadamente y jadeaba de cansancio, una gota de sudor caía por su frente y miró a Yuuri. Parecía estar bien. ¿Estaba bien, no?

—Ya, ya. Debemos regresar al hotel—Escuchó la voz de Mila a sus espaldas.

— ¡Viktor! —reclamó Yuuri. Sus ojos reflejando su disgusto por su repentina separación.

El ruso se acercó hacia él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejando que el menor se apoyara en su pecho con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sus labios aún ardían por necesidad, pero sus amigos tenían razón. Ambos estaban borrachos y no era prudente continuar eso si ninguno de los dos parecían en buenas condiciones para tomar decisiones.

—Mila, Beka—dijo Viktor, rodeando ahora la cintura de Yuuri para tenerlo cerca—. Él es la fuente de mi inspiración.

Sus dos compañeros lo miraron boquiabiertos, o fingiendo estarlo, porque ambos ya sabían que Viktor tenía a alguien especial en su vida y sabían desde antes que Viktor era capaz de componer maravillosas melodías con él a su lado. Debían aceptar que era adorable la forma en que Yuuri sonreía a lado de Viktor.

Discutieron un poco sobre qué hacer, debían regresar al hotel pero no podían solo llevarse a Yuuri, ¡sería un secuestro! Además que su mejor amigo parecía ocupado con otro tipo que habían conocido en el club.

Viktor notó como Mila y Otabek hablaban con el mejor amigo de Yuuri, no sabía nada más, no le importaba nada más. Esperaba a sus amigos mientras Yuuri yacía sentado sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo, prácticamente ronroneando mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cuello. Viktor peleaba con su yo interno para no atacar a Yuuri en ese mismo instante.

Mila pareció llamar a Yuri por teléfono, según entendió, para que imprimiera un contrato o algo así, al menos eso logró escuchar Viktor que Mila gritaba en el auricular para que su voz se escuchara más que la música. Otabek hablaba con el amigo de Yuuri, quien miraba entre él y su amigo en las piernas de una celebridad. Una sonrisa contagiosa se apoderó de los labios de Phichit, quien asintió con fuerza. Beka se acercó a Viktor ahora para hablar con él.

—Al parecer el hombre guapo de allá es el representante de Yuuri, es quien administra su perfil en YouTube. Dice que Yuuri puede firmar el contrato para que esté con nosotros en nuestra gira y te ayude a componer canciones.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, cariño? —murmuró suavemente Viktor, acomodando uno de los mechones rebeldes de Yuuri tras su oreja— ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Jamás me había sentido tan inspirado como ahora que estás entre mis manos.

Yuuri solo asintió.

Viktor sabía que sus amigos se encargarían del resto, entre preparar el contrato, regresarlos sanos y salvos al hotel y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Él no podía hacer más que mirar a Yuuri, sonreír y sentir como todo en su vida ahora tenía sentido.

Esa había sido por mucho la mejor noche de su vida.

Y estaba seguro que con Yuuri a su lado, cada noche sería igual de mágica.

En el carro, camino al hotel, Yuuri se apoyó en Viktor, cerrando sus ojos para descansar un poco.

—Te amo, Viktor—murmuró, haciendo que un sonrojo se apoderara del rostro ardiente del mayor.

—Oh, Yuuri…—murmuró—Nunca podré olvidar esta noche.

Su voz era suave, como una canción de cuna. Yuuri sonrió, abriendo sus ojos y buscando los de Viktor una vez más.

—Yo tampoco.

El corazón de Viktor se derritió con la sinceridad que esos ojos brillaban, acarició su mejilla, depositando un suave beso en la punta de su nariz, esperando ansioso el día siguiente.

Viktor no sabía si lo que sentía podía llamarse amor, sabía también que las palabras de Yuuri eran dirigidas a su ídolo de infancia, pero él jamás podría ser capaz de agradecerle lo suficiente al japonés por haberlo sacado de ese vacío existencial al que había caído. No podía creer la suerte que tuvo de encontrar a un ángel en sus momentos más oscuros y temibles.

No, tal vez no era amor. Pero Viktor estaba seguro que con el tiempo, podría llegar a serlo.


	11. ♪ Nicotine

Por primera vez en su vida, Yuuri sentía Detroit… Vacío.

Estaba bien, o eso pensaba él. Había regresado junto a Phichit desde Las Vegas, y todo parecía igual.

Yuuri era un hombre dado a la rutina, le hacía sentir feliz y tranquilo, eso lo mantenía en su zona de confort que, si bien para muchos podía ser una pesadilla, para alguien con ansiedad como Yuuri era el paraíso.

Era una lástima que ahora esa rutina que tanto adoraba le parecía fría y triste.

Había vivido días increíbles en Las Vegas, había disfrutado como loco su estadía en Las Vegas, pero los últimos días definitivamente habían marcado su vida.

Yuuri aún seguía procesando todo. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Qué tipo de droga podría hacerlo alucinar tanto? Lo pensara como lo pensara, toda su experiencia no parecía real. Era más bien algo sacado de un hermoso cuento de hadas, porque en menos de veinticuatro horas, había hecho realidad uno de sus sueños más grandes y ahora no recordaba nada.

Se odiaba por eso.

En esos instantes estaba en su cama, tirado, revisando los mensajes en su teléfono celular, leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje de Viktor.

“ _Ten un buen viaje <3 ¿Puedes avisar cuando aterrices?_”

El pequeño corazón en medio del mensaje era simplemente demasiado _extra_ , y un golpe bajo al corazón del japonés. Yuuri se había sentido demasiado nervioso como para contestar de inmediato, así que era ahora o nunca que debía escribirle a Viktor.

Él, Yuuri Katsuki iba a enviarle un mensaje a Viktor Nikiforov, su ídolo y el hombre por quien pasaba babeando las veinticuatro horas del día.

¿ _Es esto la vida real o es solo fantasía_? La canción sonaba en el fondo de su cabeza con ironía.

“ _Ya estoy acá_ ”

Sonaba muy simple. Viktor podía pensar que Yuuri era demasiado serio o que no le importaba. No, debía llevar algo más. No podía ser un mensaje tan seco como ese. Lo borró de nuevo y trató de mejorarlo un poco más.

“ _¡Ya estoy acá!_ ”

¿No era eso muy emocionado? Demasiado emocionado, Viktor podía pensar que estaba desesperado por atención…

Cosa que estaba, pero no debía demostrarlo tan descaradamente.

“ _Gracias por preocuparte. Ya estoy en mi casa._ ”

Si las cosas seguían así, Yuuri iba a terminar tirando su teléfono al otro lado de la habitación. Terminó escribiendo el mensaje y enviándolo sin pensarlo demasiado, arrepintiéndose luego de haberlo enviado. ¿No era muy infantil? No sabía.

“ _¡Ya llegué! Gracias_ _(´｡• ω •｡`)_ ”

El representante de Purely Silver ya le había enviado la fecha para los conciertos, el primero sería en una semana, debía viajar en cinco días a Nueva York así que no tenía mucho tiempo para los arreglos. Buscó los boletos en internet, no era demasiado caro. Luego buscó un hotel en que pudiera quedarse cerca del estadio donde tendrían su concierto, se quedaría allí un par de noches así que tampoco sería tan caro. Yuuri y su billetera sonrieron; estaba orgulloso de su plan. Revisó de nuevo el correo con la fecha del concierto, para estar totalmente seguro y no cometer un error a la hora de comprar todo.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

El único problema era que adjuntado a ese correo no solamente iban las fechas de cada uno de los conciertos en los próximos cuatro meses. Sino también boletos de primera clase y reservaciones de hoteles para cada una de las presentaciones. Además que Yakov le pedía su cuenta de ahorros para poder depositar mensualmente el dinero que estaría ganando. Junto a todo ello iba la promesa que no debía preocuparse por la comida, esos gastos corrían por cuenta de ellos y que él solo debía presentar cualquier factura para que ellos se la repusieran de inmediato.

¿Qué mierda?

—Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no… ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Peach! ¡Phichit! Ay no, ¡Phichit!

Yuuri comenzó desde un suave murmullo hasta llegar a gritar el nombre de su compañero. Sentía que la respiración le faltaba y se sentía débil, considerando que, si se veía a un espejo, estaba seguro que estaría más pálido que en épocas de examen.

Pero es que eso no podía estar pasando.

Phichit abrió la puerta de su cuarto de golpe, llevaba solamente una toalla alrededor de su cintura y estaba con el cabello mojado. Entró corriendo, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Yuuri, mientras le repetía las mismas instrucciones una y otra vez.

—Ya, ya—dijo, conocía perfectamente a su amigo en estado de pánico y comenzó a hablar cuando ya estaba sentado a su lado—. Respira, Yuuri, Yuuri sígueme. Mira.

Phichit tomó la mano de su amigo para ponerla sobre su propio pecho cálido, Yuuri buscó sus ojos, Phichit asintió y siguió hablando.

—Sígueme, ¿lo sientes? Vamos, sigue mi respiración, inhala—dijo en voz baja, tomando aire y esperando que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo mientras su pecho se hinchaba—exhala—terminó, soltando todo el aire en sus pulmones.

Repitieron esto varias veces hasta que Phichit estaba seguro que Yuuri estaba bien. El moreno dejó que la mano de Yuuri cayera, notando que ahora su amigo respiraba normal. Aliviado, Phichit le pidió que cerrara los ojos un segundo y que tratara de seguir respirando a un ritmo normal. Phichit corrió hacia su propio cuarto para cambiarse, regresando apresurado para ver, para su gran felicidad, que Yuuri aún estaba haciendo ejercicios de respiración.

—Bien, Yuuri—dijo, sentándose a su lado— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

Yuuri no dijo nada, solo era suficiente con que le mostrara a Phichit el teléfono celular. El tailandés tomó el aparato, quedando boquiabierto con lo que estaba leyendo. El próximo vuelo era en cinco días y volaría en primera clase, además de quedarse en una habitación en los últimos pisos de un hotel. Su poca experiencia le decía que esas eran las mejores. No sabía, no estaba seguro, pero podía apostarlo.

—Otabek dijo que podía solo ir al primero con ellos… Otabek no dijo nada de que me comprarían los boletos antes. Phichit, no puedo pagar esos boletos. Uno es suficiente pero… ¿Para toda la gira?

—Bueno, ya, calma Yuuri. Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? Vamos a resolver esto. No tienes un contrato permanente con ellos, los boletos deben confirmarlos así como las demás fechas de inicio. Llevarás tu cámara, grabarás _Q &As_ allá, me los enviarás y los voy a editar para subirlos. Toma un par de fotos, me las pasas y las edito para subirlas a tus cuentas oficiales y conseguir patrocinadores. Con ese dinero podemos pagar el primer vuelo y el hotel…

— ¿Pero luego, qué? —preguntó Yuuri, agobiado por la vida.

—Luego… Hablarás con ellos, les dirás que este trabajo no es lo tuyo y te dejarán en paz. Les pagarás el boleto. ¿Bien? Tranquilo, Yuuyuu, todo saldrá bien. Todo saldrá bien.

Phichit repetía las palabras mientras consolaba a su amigo, él mismo preocupado al ver la cantidad de conciertos que estaban programados y nervioso de pensar en el futuro. ¿En qué se había metido Yuuri? ¿Cómo es que su amigo, la persona más tranquila que había conocido en su vida, se metía tan fácilmente en este tipo de situaciones?

Los cinco días siguientes fueron solo Yuuri y Phichit discutiendo posibilidades, y el tailandés tratando de calmar a Yuuri de varios ataques de pánico. Arreglaron juntos la maleta del YouTuber, pensando en los escenarios hipotéticos, necesitaría: Ropa casual, ropa formal, ropa sensual (cosa que Phichit había metido sin que Yuuri lo notara), y un par de camisas que cualquier fan de la banda usaría para un concierto.

Le emocionaba mucho saber que podría ver de nuevo a la banda, pero no eran las condiciones en las que él esperaba su reencuentro. No sabía dónde estaban ellos, no sabía siquiera si lo esperarían allá. Tenía la dirección del hotel y solo tuvo que imprimir su boleto el día antes del viaje. Phichit le había regalado un juguete anti estrés en forma de cubo para que Yuuri no se autolesionara buscando calmar sus ataques de pánico.

El día llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Yuuri, no estaba seguro cómo debía proceder. Volar en primera clase no fue para nada una mala experiencia, pudo distraerse más con las opciones en la pantalla y con la comida que le daban, así que, tras un poco de licor —lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo pero no lo suficiente para emborracharlo— Yuuri se sentía más confiado.

Su nueva estrategia podía ser pasar borracho el resto de la semana.

Bajó del avión y fue por sus maletas, tomó su teléfono, listo para tomar un _Uber_ hacia el hotel, hasta que notó más gente de la habitual en la salida. Incluso podía ver flashes de paparazis y podía escuchar gritos de emoción.

Yuuri cerró los ojos, no, eso no podía pasarle a él.

—Apresúrate—Escuchó una voz a su espalda hablarle—, ese idiota llama mucho la atención.

Alguien tomó su brazo y comenzó a tirar de su manga con fuerza para moverlo. Yuuri casi cae desmayado y convulsionando en el suelo cuando descubre que no era nadie más que Yuri Plisetsky.

—Gritas, cerdo estúpido—Amenazó en voz baja—, y te juro que te mato.

Yuuri tapó su boca de golpe con su mano, no había notado cuando la había abierto.

Caminó entre la multitud, todos estaban tan preocupados viendo a otro lado que nadie notó al chico que llevaba un enorme suéter encima cuyo gorro tapaba la mitad de su cara.

Afuera del aeropuerto había un carro negro esperándolos, no se podía ver su interior por las ventanas polarizadas, así que, de nuevo, Yuuri casi grita al entrar cuando vio a Otabek Altin en el volante.

— ¿Y Viktor? —preguntó.

—Ese idiota. Le dije que no debía bajarse porque, por su estúpido cabello, es más fácil que todos lo reconozcan—texteó en su teléfono y luego apoyó la planta de sus pies en la parte trasera del asiento enfrente suyo— ¡Hey, Beka! Déjate de mierdas y conduce. Estoy harto de este lugar.

—No creo que dejar a Viktor sea buena idea.

—Pues que se joda. Yakov está acá, se irá con él.

Otabek Altin rio — ¡rio! ¡Realmente estaba riendo! Yuuri quería morir de emoción, no era normal para un fan ver a Otabek reír de esa forma—, encendió el carro y se apresuró a salir hacia el hotel.

Yuuri sonreía mientras veía a los dos amigos hablar, incluso se atrevió a involucrarse en la conversación y poco a poco logró separar a ese par de tontos de sus ídolos. Eran increíbles, sí, pero cada segundo que pasaba, Yuuri se daba cuenta que seguían siendo humanos.

Cada vez adoraba más a la banda.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar y ahogó un grito cuando vio que tenía una llamada entrante de Viktor.

Miró la pantalla por demasiado tiempo, pensando si debía o no contestar y en _cómo_ debía contestar. Sobretodo esto último, porque no sabía si debía ser un “buenos días” o algo más informal como un simple “hola”.

— ¡Solo contesta de una puta vez! —gritó Yuri, haciendo que casi botara su teléfono.

— ¡S-Sí! —tartamudeó, tocando el botón de contestar y llevando el teléfono a su oído.

— ¡Yuuri! —Escuchó decir— ¡Te fuiste! Debías esperarme. ¡Quería irme contigo!

—P-Perdón…

Iba a dar una excusa hasta que alguien arrebató su teléfono de su mano.

— ¡Piérdete, idiota! Ahora este cerdo está con nosotros. No es tan estúpido como pensaba, así que ahora te jodes porque es parte de nuestro grupo.

Colgó.

El teléfono de Yuuri le había colgado a Viktor Nikiforov. Definitivamente estaba ahora al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

El camino hacia el hotel era más largo de lo que esperaba, sin embargo no podía quejarse, hablar con Yuri y con Otabek era divertido, en pocos minutos había ganado mucha confianza con ellos e incluso terminó carcajeándose cuando Yuri le contaba anécdotas que habían vivido juntos. Entre silencios, Yuuri leía y contestaba mensajes de texto de Viktor, cada uno de ellos terminaba con un corazón o algún _emoji_ que dejaba a Yuuri con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Llevaba horas en Nueva York y todo iba bien.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento. En ese instante, se prometió a sí mismo disfrutar el viaje hasta el último día antes que tuviera que regresar para siempre a la realidad.


	12. ♪ The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

Cuando el carro llegó al hotel, de inmediato Otabek lo encargó a ballet parking, Yuuri se bajó y tomó sus maletas, miró hacia la entrada y logró notar a Otabek sonriéndole al sujeto que se encontraba tomando las llaves. Yuuri rio cuando el pobre tipo se avergonzó al reconocer quien era y, con el rostro sonrojado hasta el cuello, entró en el carro para parquearlo.

Yuuri sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo, tirando de él con fuerza para obligarlo a entrar al hotel. Miró a Yuri subiéndose el gorro de su chaqueta y a Otabek ajustar su bufanda y lentes, ambos viéndose extra _fashion_ mientras él iba con ropa cómoda y simple que lo hacía ver con sobrepeso. 

—Tenemos suerte que ningún _paparidiota_ esté cerca. Vamos, apresúrate antes que uno de esos imbéciles vengan.

—Yura, no todos son tan malos—dijo Otabek mientras miraba su teléfono.

—Que tú te hayas cogido a más de uno no quiere decir que me agraden, Beka.

Katsuki reprimió una risa cuando notó cómicamente una vena resaltarle a Yuri y más al ver a Otabek sonriendo maliciosamente, la interacción de estos dos era divertida y a Yuuri le entretenía mucho pasar con ellos, más notando como en realidad interactuaban como amigos. Lejos de lo que mostraban al público, dando a sus fans un poco de comidilla y haciendo interacciones subidas de tono para vender más mercadería. ¡Eran unos genios!

Caminaron a recepción donde le entregaron la llave de su habitación a Yuuri, quien mentalmente hacía cuentas de cuanto estaría gastando en su estadía allí. Maldición, él hubiera estado feliz en un maldito motel, pero ¡no! La banda debía estar llena de divas que querían quedarse en hoteles lujosos y cómodos.

Malditos ricos, se decía en voz baja.

Yuuri caminó hasta el elevador, donde Yuri puso su tarjeta para subir hasta un piso en específico, cuando llegaron, Yuuri casi se desmaya al notar que, cuando la puerta del elevador abrió, se encontraba la bajista de Purely Silver con una enorme sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

— ¡Viniste! —Gritó, colocando ambas puños cerca de su quijada— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy tan feliz que decidieras acompañarnos!

Cuando Yuuri, a empujones, salió del ascensor, Mila se apresuró a rodearlo con sus brazos, elevándolo como si él fuese peso pluma.

— ¿Dónde está Viktor? Estoy segura que me odiaría porque yo puedo hacer esto y él no.

— _Ew_ , Mila. Deja de actuar tan heterosexual—dijo Otabek. Yuuri quedó helado, sin entender si bromeaba o hablaba enserio, considerando que su expresión facial nunca cambió.

Mila solo rio, dejando a Yuuri en el suelo y luego acercándose a Otabek para tomarlo por las mejillas y darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Al parecer, era una broma interna de la banda.

— ¡Mierda, Mila! —exclamó, alejándose de ella y limpiando el lugar donde se podía ver una mancha de lápiz labial rojo, cuando Yuuri lo vio bien, notó que no había sido en los labios.

— ¿Más heterosexual? Recuerda que voy a ambos bandos, acá el único es Yuri…

Mila miró a Yuri y luego a Yuuri, arqueando una ceja y mordió su labio interior.

—Es demasiado confuso que ambos tengan el mismo nombre—dijo Mila.

—Desde se formó Purely Silver, mi hermana le dice Yurio a Yuri para no confundirlo conmigo—comentó Yuuri distraído, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

Hubo un silencio de ultratumba antes de la tragedia.

— ¡¿Cómo mierdas me estás-?!

— ¡Es perfecto! —gritó Mila.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Te queda bastante bien, Yura—Otabek tapó su boca, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—Tú…

Antes que pudiera comenzar a gritar una letanía de cosas a Yuuri, el elevador se abrió de nuevo para dar paso al ser más perfecto que Yuuri había visto en su vida. Cuando Viktor lo vio, sus ojos se iluminaron y el japonés podía jurar que su sonrisa iba a enloquecerlo.

Viktor avanzó y Yuuri estaba seguro que Yuri Plisetsky estaba matándolo con sus palabras, pero él no escuchaba nada más que el canto de dioses. ¿Por qué era tan perfecto ese tipo? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que le encantaba.

—Yuuri—dijo.

Y fue todo lo que necesitó para que el aire en los pulmones de Yuuri saliera de golpe. Viktor se acercó a él sin dejar de sonreír, estiró su brazo como si estuviera a punto de tocar su rostro, pero retrocedió en el último segundo, dejando su mano en su hombro.

—Qué gusto verte—terminó.

— ¡Hazme caso, maldito estúpido!

Yuuri, claro, no le hizo caso.

Y es que quien podría fijarse en un niño cuando tenía a Viktor Nikiforov enfrente de él. Su ídolo era más hermoso en persona y ahora Yuuri se dedicó a apreciar cada detalle del rostro de Viktor.

El arco de cupido de sus labios tan hermosamente definido que hacía que sus labios delgados parecieran un corazón al sonreír, sus largas pestañas como abanicos blanquecinos que adornaban los sus ojos… Oh, malditos ojos que brillaban como el cielo despejado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto ese hombre?

Tenía un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿El calor? ¿El frio? Yuuri no tenía idea la temperatura que hacía, pero mierda que se estaba derritiendo y más al sentir la mano de su ídolo en su hombro.

Viktor pasó su lengua por sus labios y luego mordió el inferior, Yuuri babeaba pensando lo delicioso que sería morder ese labio. Sintió como los dedos de Viktor se movían, subiendo por su cuello. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza, tanto que parecía saldría en cualquier momento de su caja torácica. Su respiración era entrecortada, quería fingir que estaba bien pero no podía, sentía los dedos suaves quemar su piel, los ojos de Viktor parecían sonreírles y Yuuri estaba perdido en esos segundos.

Cuando la mano de Viktor alcanzó su mejilla, Yuuri sentía el paraíso. Cerró sus ojos, olvidando donde estaba y ladeó su cabeza para poder encajar perfectamente con su ídolo. Movió un poco más de la cuenta para poder depositar sus labios en la palma de la mano de Viktor, respiró profundo, su cuerpo reaccionando de inmediato al olor fuerte del ruso.

Viktor, en cambio, sentía que soñaba. Ver al hermoso japonés con los ojos cerrados, sentir la yema de sus dedos tocar la tersa piel, su mano completa parecía en llamas por la vergüenza, pero es que le fue imposible detenerse al notar a Yuuri tan tímido con él, moría por sentir su rostro y tomó todo su autocontrol no acercarse para besarlo.

Cuando sintió los labios del pequeño en su palma, Viktor pensaba que iba a explotar de felicidad.

Todo era perfecto en su pequeña burbuja.

Burbuja rota cuando Yuuri sintió un dolor fuerte en su espalda y en segundos se encontraba entre los brazos de Viktor.

— ¡Préstame atención, cerdo estúpido!

De nuevo, Yuuri no le prestó atención.

Yuri Plisetsky, o Yurio como su hermana lo llamaba, le había pateado luego de querer vomitar cuando, tanto Viktor como Yuuri, parecían en su mundo privado. Era tan incómodo que incluso Mila miró hacia otro lado, Otabek solo trataba de calmar al pequeño ruso para que no asesinara a nadie.

Viktor rio, alejó a Yuuri con cuidado sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, y cuando Yuuri recordó lo que acababa de pasar y también donde estaba, no pudo más que mirar hacia abajo y desear que la tierra lo tragase.

—Yuuri es buena compañía pero a lado de Viktor, no creo que pueda pensar en nada más.

Si antes quería que la tierra se lo tragara, ahora era más su deseo al escuchar las palabras de Otabek.

—Ya, dejen de molestarlo. Yuuri, cariño—dijo Mila, acercándose a él— ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto? Tendremos una práctica en…

Mila miró su reloj, los demás miembros hicieron lo mismo y ahora fue Yuri quien continuó hablando.

—… ¿Una hora? Vaya, creí que era menos tiempo. Otatonto, ¿quieres ir a jugar videojuegos? Traje mi PlayStation.

—Claro. Yuuri, descansa un poco. ¿Sí? —dijo Otabek.

—Yo…—Comenzó a hablar Viktor.

— ¿Por qué no vas con ellos a jugar? Luego de instalarte, yo iré a dormir un rato. Viktor puede pasar por ustedes cuando sea hora de la práctica.

Fueron segundos de silencio incómodo. Nikiforov solo sonrió y asintió, sin decir mucho más se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el lado contrario, Yuuri supuso que a su habitación.

Hablaron un poco más pero había algo extraño en la situación y en la forma en que Viktor solo se fue sin decir nada más. Sus palabras habían sido cortadas por Mila, y Yuuri hubiera pagado todo el dinero que tenía en su bolsillo (cinco dólares con un centavo) para saber qué era.

Sus maletas aún estaban en el lobby, ya alguien las subiría y entraría a su habitación así que mejor aprovecharía la hora para jugar videojuegos con los demás miembros de la banda. Caminó con ambos hacia el cuarto de Yuri para poder pasar el tiempo.

Quedó anonadado ante la enorme habitación, Yuri y Otabek caminaron como si nada, sentándose en la cama y tomando los controles de la consola ya instalada. Ofrecieron un control a Yuuri quien se sentó a lado de ellos, aun un poco incómodo.

Claro que la incomodidad no le duró mucho tiempo.

— ¡Jódete, imbécil! —gritó Yuri mientras tomaba una almohada y golpeaba a Otabek con ella—¡Se supone que eres mi amigo, pedazo de mierda!

Yuuri se carcajeaba viendo el rostro enfadado y rojo del menor, cuando Yuri vio a su tocayo reír, tomó una almohada, abalanzándose sobre él. Yuuri gritó, su estómago dolía y trataba de defenderse con sus manos, lágrimas caían sin piedad por su rostro al igual que por el de Otabek. Jamás en su vida pensó ver a Otabek Altin reír de esa forma.

— ¡No es mi culpa que seas pésimo jugando! —gritó Yuuri solo para recibir una retahíla de maldiciones de la boca del menor.

Entre risas y golpes, no escucharon cuando alguien tocaba la puerta y menos cuando esta se abrió. Yuuri fue el primer en notar al hombre parado cerca con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Ya es hora—murmuró antes de salir caminando como si nada pasara.

Otabek y Yuri se alejaron, arreglándose de inmediato mientras Yuuri solo estaba allí, boquiabierto, sentado en la cama con mil dudas en la mente. ¿Por qué se veía así de molesto Viktor?

—Hey, apresúrate—dijo Yuri con la chaqueta en sus manos—. El hotel nos presta un salón para ensayar. Mañana ensayaremos en el lugar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo, en el ensayo?

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada. Otabek sonrió y asintió, siguiendo a Yuri.

Yuuri se apresuró, tomó su teléfono celular y corrió tras ellos, luego arreglaría sus cosas, pero para mientras, ni loco se perdería el ensayo de su banda favorita.

Al llegar, la mayoría de cosas ya estaban puestas. Viktor ajustaba su guitarra igual que Mila, Otabek practicaba distraído del mundo entero, Yuri calentaba su voz. El japonés se sentó en una esquina, observando a la banda practicar y sonrió. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a enviar mensajes desde su celular a Phichit.

Se distrajo y no notó cuando la banda comenzó a tocar, su mente parecía en otro mundo mientras sus canciones favoritas estaban sonando en vivo frente a sus ojos, demasiado estúpido leyendo un fic “ _Viktor Nikiforov x _____ ” que Phichit le había enviado.

Así que Yuuri no notó cuando él mismo comenzó a cantar


	13. ♪ Hallelujah

Viktor escuchó algo mientras arreglaba los acordes de su guitarra, varios recuerdos de meses atrás atacaron su mente, todos eran de esa época en que se sentaba en un balcón con los ojos cerrados hasta perderse en la voz de la persona que le cantaba como si el mundo fuera perfecto.

Volteó para buscar a Yuuri y sonrió, notando cómo estaba metido en su teléfono, tan distraído que Viktor estaba seguro no notaría que paró el ensayo, callando a todos para poder escucharlo atentamente. Estaba cantando la canción que ellos justo iban a practicar, sonaba más bien perezosa, tarareaba varias partes y la cantaba lento, como Viktor tan bien sabía que Yuuri cantaba cuando no prestaba atención. Sonrió para sí mismo, relajándose ante el ameno sonido del hombre enfrente de él.

Y es que adoraba escuchar a Yuuri cantar.

Viktor comenzó a cantar también, suave, llevando un par de tonos más bajos que Yuuri pero al mismo ritmo, sus voces se combinaban de una manera armoniosa, la de Yuuri tan tersa y aguda en comparación de la rasposa y fuerte voz de Viktor. Mila y Otabek intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa, sorprendidos de ver el brillo en los ojos de Viktor.

Yuri por su parte, bufó, no queriendo interrumpir a Viktor pero ansioso por practicar.

Yuuri, tan perdido en su mundo y tan acostumbrado a cantar mientras escuchaba la música de Purely Silver —cada día de su vida— no notó cuando alguien más se unió a su voz. Otabek comenzó a tocar suavemente la batería, Mila el bajo y Yurio, exasperado, tomó su teléfono para ver videos de gatos mientras todos obviaban la práctica.

“ _Malditos oportunistas_ ” pensó.

La historia que leía era increíble, Yuuri había leído miles de fanfics de Purely Silver o más bien dicho, miles de fanfics donde Viktor fuera el protagonista, así que pasaba su tiempo leyendo historias donde él pudiera sumergirse siendo algo así como su pareja.

“ _Me moví con cuidado, la casa se sentía vacía, la fiesta acababa de terminar. No había visto a Viktor en todo el día, siendo él la única persona que yo hubiera querido ver en mi cumpleaños. Así que, cuando mis amigos se fueron, quedé en mi propio vacío, soñando que algún día pudiera pasar un día tan especial con el hombre que yo tanto amaba._

_Me acerqué a mi ahora inexistente pastel de cumpleaños, donde yacían las velas que horas atrás había soplado y pedido un deseo. “Estar con él”, pero no siempre se hacían realidad. Apreté los puños de mi blusa y mordí mi labio en cólera. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarle?_

_Me había hecho tanto daño, él era popular, yo no, éramos de dos mundos diferentes._

_Tomé mi teléfono para pedir algo de comer, no me importaba ganar de nuevo el peso que había perdido, ya nada me importaba._

_Minutos más tarde alguien tocó la puerta. Me puse de pie y me encaminé hacia esta con el dinero en mano para poder pagar, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando, al abrir, vi a Viktor parado fuera._

_Se me acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos, abrí los ojos como platos, más cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Un cálido beso que me hizo derretirme allí mismo._

_Se alejó de mí y lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir ahora cuando yo trataba de olvidarlo?_

_Con una sonrisa de esas que tanto me encantaban, Viktor habló…_ ”

—Yuuri.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, saltó inmediatamente, tiró su teléfono por la sorpresa y dejó escapar un grito agudo que sonó por todo el salón. Lo que menos se esperaba era escuchar la voz de Viktor Nikiforov llamarlo justo mientras leía una historia.

Cuando cayó en cuenta donde estaba, con quienes y qué estaba haciendo, Yuuri quería que por favor la tierra se abriera y lo tragase de inmediato. Sintió su rostro arder cuando vio como Viktor llevaba su mano a sus labios para ahogar una risa.

— ¡Hey, idiota! Tu teléfono.

¿Eh?

Yuuri tocó sus bolsillos solo para darse cuenta que no estaba allí. Miró a su alrededor y notó a Yuri Plisetsky con algo en su mano.

Oh, no.

Quedó boquiabierto recordando cómo se levantó y cómo su teléfono salió volando por los aires hasta aterrizar quien sabía dónde.

Claro, ya era viejo y era delicado, tenía un par de golpes y más de una fisura, pero ¡demonios! Era suyo, lo había comprado con su esfuerzo y con uno de los primeros pagos que recibió de YouTube, así que también era un recuerdo de su carrera.

Lo tomó y vio la pantalla rota, trató de encenderlo y lo logró, pero la pantalla estaba hecha un desastre y no se podía ver nada más que el menú inferior.

No tenía respaldo de sus contactos, así que estaba varado sin teléfono en otro estado, pensó en cuanto le costaría comprar uno nuevo o reparar ese y, con el gasto de acompañar a la banda, Yuuri no tendría para ello.

Ah, mierda.

—Ay, no—dijo, revisándolo bien, esperando que de alguna u otra forma pudiera repararlo.

—Yuuri, cariño…—murmuró Mila, acercándose a él.

Yuri Plisetsky puso los ojos en blanco, tampoco era como si pudiera culpar al idiota, él también era adicto al teléfono, sin embargo era obvio que Yuuri no era alguien sociable y que recurría al aparato en ese tipo de situaciones, era también obvio la ansiedad que podía causarle el perderlo. Suspiró, miró a Otabek y alzó sus hombros.

En cambio Yuuri sentía que podía llorar. ¡Estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a la banda! De nuevo. Se había distraído en pleno ensayo por leer un fanfic de Viktor, cuando este le había hablado, Yuuri se había sobresaltado de tal forma que tiró su teléfono que ahora mismo estaba destrozado entre sus manos, no tenía dinero, debía mucho a la banda y ahora esto.

Sus manos temblaron, se ahogaba en un vaso con agua y solo saber esto lo estresaba aún más. No era como si él quisiera tener ese tipo de sensaciones, esos ataques de pánico por cosas así, no era como si él decidiera cuando y con quienes o por qué tenerlos, simplemente ocurrían y en esta ocasión, no estaba Phichit para calmarlo.

Respiraba agitado, tratando de calmarse aun siendo a la fuerza, no podía ceder al pánico, no con otras personas viéndolo. Él podía, él era fuerte, él…

Un lastimero gemido salió de su boca, cerró los ojos, sintiendo que se llenaban de lágrimas y se odiaba a sí mismo por estar viviendo esto.

Sintió como alguien acariciaba su cabello y cuando abrió los ojos, Mila estaba frente a él, sonriendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yuuri no se sentía juzgado por ponerse de esa forma ante algo tan mundano, miró a su alrededor, Otabek y Yurio parecían preocupados pero no iban sobre él para tratar de calmarlo, —cosa que solo lo haría sentir peor— ambos estaban allí, mirando a otro lado y sin molestar, dándole su tiempo para calmarse.

Esas eran cosas que Phichit hacía y que siempre ayudaban a Yuuri.

Yuuri quedó sorprendido cuando notó que los miembros de la banda no lo trataban como el resto de las personas, quienes restaban importancia a sus preocupaciones, no trataban de animarlo con frases cliché sacadas de internet, que claro, Yuuri entendía que lo hacían con la mejor disposición del mundo, pero debían entender que no funcionaban en él.

Mila le sonrió, comenzó a hablarle en voz baja, ayudándolo a encontrar alternativas en lugar de repetir que todo estaría bien.

Escuchó pasos hacia él y vio a Viktor abrir la puerta, ni siquiera había notado cuando salió. Se acercó poco a poco, recuperando el aliento porque al parecer había corrido. Cuando estuvo frente a Yuuri, sonrió, acomodándose el cabello y extendiéndole una caja.

Yuuri la tomó, la miró por un largo tiempo y luego la devolvió, más sonrojado aún.

—Vamos, Yuuri. Fue mi culpa que tu teléfono se arruinara—escuchó la voz de Viktor Nikiforov murmurar—, tómalo.

—Viktor, no puedo…

—Me lo regalaron, no lo voy a utilizar, por favor, tómalo.

Yuuri vio la caja y luego vio a Viktor. De nuevo no podía apartar su vista de los ojos color zafiro. Tragó y pasó su lengua por sus labios, pensando en la historia que acababa de leer y en como el beso se había sentido demasiado real. Viktor le sonrió, pidiéndole de nuevo, ahora más suave y casi susurrado que tomara el teléfono y, si en algo Yuuri era pésimo, era diciendo que no.

—N-No será para siempre. ¿Bien? Te lo regresaré cuando logre conseguir otro…

Claro, porque no podía estar sin teléfono, Phichit podría preocuparse, podía recibir un mensaje importante o algo… No, no podía quedarse sin teléfono.

Aunque el teléfono que Viktor le había dado tenía un valor de casi mil dólares.

Viktor sonrió, haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojara más, luego tocó su hombro antes de dirigirse a la banda y caminar cada quien a su instrumento. Era hora de practicar.

Y ahora Yuuri prestó atención completa, quedando anonadado y más enamorado con la banda. Practicaban una canción tras otra, Yuri Plisetsky tomaba el micrófono y cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por la música que lo envolvía, Otabek Altín tenía una suave y casi inexistente sonrisa en el rostro mientras tocaba la batería, era obvio lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Mila se movía de lado a lado en son a la música mientras sus dedos tocaban ágilmente el bajo.

Y Viktor Nikiforov… Oh, Viktor Nikiforov era un dios.

Su mano acariciaba cada cuerda, moviéndose para que cada acorde sonara perfecto, Yuuri babeaba al ver como los dedos de Viktor se deslizaban sobre el mástil de la guitarra. Los ojos de Viktor estaban cerrados, sus labios tan cerca del micrófono que parecía que lo seducía y Yuuri solo podía pensar cómo se sentiría que esos labios le susurraran al oído. La voz de Viktor entonaba perfecta, tan grave y tersa, tan sensual y cálida al mismo tiempo. Admiraba como Viktor se movía entre palabras, se concentraba en las letras que se sabía de memoria, todas escritas por Viktor, cada una de ellas compuestas por la mente maestra que tenía enfrente.

Cuanto admiraba a ese hombre.

Al notar como Viktor cantaba, la forma en que sus labios se movían, un recuerdo vino a su mente. Era la sensación de una pared golpear su espalda y unos labios callándolo, una lengua moviéndose contra la suya y una pierna entre sus propias. Yuuri recordó leves momentos mientras abrazaba a alguien y mientras ese alguien lo besaba con total deseo y fervor.

Recordó unas palabras también.

“ _Pasa conmigo esta noche._ ”

Su autocontrol pareció explotar, su rostro una vez más ese día se coloreó de un rojo carmín profundo hasta sus orejas. ¿Qué había sido ese recuerdo? ¿De donde era? Él estaba casi por completo seguro que nunca había hecho algo así…

¿Verdad?

A lo mejor un sueño húmedo, o a lo mejor una historia que había leído pero que no recordaba.

Escuchó la voz de Viktor acercarse solo para notar al guitarrista sonreírle, extenderle la mano y jalarlo hacia él para acercarlo hacia el micrófono que ahora compartirían. Los demás miembros seguían cantando como si nada estuviera interrumpiendo el ensayo y Yuuri moría de vergüenza.

—Canta conmigo—dijo Viktor a su oído.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, más que nervioso, no quería arruinarles el ensayo.

Viktor se acercó al micrófono y siguió cantando sin dejar de ver a Yuuri, era una de sus canciones favoritas así que no cantar era difícil.

Comenzó con pocas palabras, las cantaba suave, tanto que no podía escucharlas del todo.

— ¡Eso, Yuuri! —gritó Mila y él solo sonrió, acercándose más al micrófono y sintiendo la adrenalina en su sangre.

Comenzó a cantar a lado de Viktor, cada palabra sonaba más y más fuerte hasta que Yuuri cantó como si estuviera solo en su casa. Tomaba el micrófono, sonreía con Viktor y hacía la voz secundaria como si hubiera estado en la banda toda una vida.

Su garganta ardía y no le importaba, él solo quería cantar con la banda.

Cuando la canción terminó, todos exhalaron y rieron, el ensayo finalmente había terminado.

— ¡Eres asombroso, Yuuri! —dijo Viktor, acercándose a él y quitándose la guitarra de encima, dejándola en su descanso.

—Gracias—sonrió sonrojado.

—Tocar contigo siempre es divertido—dijo Mila—, es desestresante y haces las prácticas más entretenidas.

Yuuri se sonrojó y sonrió, hablando con Mila y Otabek. Viktor se acercó a su lado y pasó su mano por los hombros de Yuuri, haciendo que este se erizara y lo volteara a ser sorprendido.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para instalar el teléfono? —preguntó, con una amable sonrisa en la boca.

No, no necesitaba ayuda.

—Sí, por favor.

Pero mierda, había decidido no desperdiciar el tiempo y pasar tiempo con su ídolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad que espero no tengan a Yuuri como exagerado por eso ; v ; Como he dicho antes, a veces, cosas tan simples como esa pueden causar mucha ansiedad, más estando rodeado de personas y por tratar de ocultarlos solo da más ansiedad. No es como que él lo controle ni como que quiera tenerlos o sea romántico, de verdad es feo ; v ;   
> ¡Pueda que parezca capítulo de relleno! Y en parte lo es, pero lo del teléfono es importante uvu   
> Espero poder actualizar pronto <3 ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. ♪ King of the Clouds

Yuuri caminaba hacia su habitación de hotel con la cabeza hacia el suelo, sus mejillas ardiendo y sus ojos brillantes de emoción. No prestaba mayor atención a nada, solo veía de vez en cuando los números de las habitaciones para saber que era la correcta. Siguiendo sus pasos por el pasillo iba Viktor, quien tenía la idea de ayudarle a Yuuri con su nuevo teléfono. Yuuri no podía creerlo, se concentraba en los pasos que le seguían, caminaba lento para poder escucharlos más y la emoción se concentraba en su garganta. Más de una vez tuvo que concentrarse para apaciguar el vómito. Esto era demasiado para su estabilidad mental.

La excusa fue vaga, demasiado. Si bien Viktor se había ofrecido a ayudarle, no era como si Yuuri fuera malo en tecnología, y si en dado caso no le era posible, no dudaba que Phichit lo hubiera podido guiar sin problema; pero él no quería, o mejor dicho, no pudo decirle que no a Viktor.

Cuando llegaron, buscó nervioso la llave en sus bolsillos, estaba en uno de los traseros. Claro que Yuuri no notó la forma en que Viktor veía sus dedos deslizarse en por el bolsillo o como casi babeaba al imaginarse su mano haciendo eso. Tomó su tarjeta de acceso, colocándola en la cerradura, notando su mano temblorosa. Tragó en seco y abrió la puerta, rezando para que Viktor no notara como su cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia.

Entraron, su habitación era como la de Yuri. Sus maletas ya estaban allí, Viktor caminó y se sentó en la cama. Yuuri sentía como si estaba soñando, porque no había forma que Viktor estuviese allí. Había tenido esa misma fantasía muchas veces, pero siempre terminaba de formas diferentes.

Solo que no se sentía mentalmente preparado para que esta ocasión terminara también así.

— ¿Por qué no tomas un baño primero? —Preguntó Viktor—Déjame el teléfono, lo pondré a cargar y cambiaré chips. Te ayudaré con la información, así no tendrás problemas más adelante. ¿Bien?

Yuuri asintió, como zombi se movió a las maletas para abrirlas, sacar algo de ropa y sus productos de higiene y se metió al enorme baño. Dejó todo a un lado, desvistiéndose y metiéndose a la ducha.

Había algo erótico en esto.

El cuarto era bastante grande, sí, pero también lo era el baño. La puerta de este era de vidrio templado completamente blanco, así que no había forma que alguien pudiese ver de ningún lado. Lo que a Yuuri le sorprendía más y hacía que sus mejillas ardieran, era que la pared a lado de la ducha, que conectaba directamente con el cuarto y la cama, tenía un rectángulo de este mismo vidrio en la pared. No se podía ver nada, claro, no podía ver a Viktor y Viktor no podía verlo.

Sin embargo, saber que estaba al otro lado, saber que si el vidrio tuviera otro tinte más pálido, su ídolo lo pudiera ver en ese estado, hacía que Yuuri sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

Su propio cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar a las fantasías que volaban agitadas en su mente.

Se sentía caliente y no era el agua que caía por sus hombros. Sus muslos estaban tensos pero al mismo tiempo sus piernas se sentían de gelatina. Mordió su labio inferior, dejó que el agua cayera por sus hombros, mojando su cabello. Abrió los labios y miró hacia el suelo, la culpa lo consumía, pero el deseo era aún más grande. Tapó su boca, reprimiendo cualquier ruido que pudiese delatarlo y algo en su interior le rogaba que gritara, que gimiera un nombre y que quitara llave a la puerta del baño.

Porque en su mente, Viktor entraría en cualquier momento para ayudar a deshacerse del fuego interno que consumía por completo a Yuuri, el deseo que plagaba su mente y nublaba su vista, la pasión que quería desbordar de su garganta, toda llevaba un nombre, un solo dueño.

_Viktor._

Terminó su ducha y salió de esta hacia el baño, la lujuria pesada en sus hombros como un pecador cargando su cruz, se secó y se vistió con un pantalón y una camiseta. Se colocó las pantuflas que el hotel había dejado y dejó una toalla alrededor de sus hombros. Se miró al espejo, seguía ruborizado pero podía atribuirse al baño caliente. Caminó fuera y se encontró a Viktor acostado en su cama.

¿Era saludable sonrojarse tanto en tan poco tiempo? Yuuri no sabía, pero recordando lo que había pasado en la ducha lo hacía querer morir de vergüenza.

Viktor se sentó, el YouTuber miró con celo como la camisa apretada se movía con la fuerza de su abdomen para sentarse, y también como sus brazos lo sostenían en la cama, mostrando la flexión de sus músculos.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó sonriendo.

Y era ilegal, porque Yuuri había pensado en esa misma sonrisa minutos atrás.

Solo asintió, se acercó y tomó la silla que estaba en el escritorio de la habitación. Se acercó a Viktor sin atreverse a verlo directo a los ojos. El guitarrista comenzó a explicarle las funciones de su teléfono, le explicó la forma de trasladar su información de un dispositivo al otro, que había salvado los números de teléfono gracias a que estos estaban guardados en un chip, y que había aprovechado a descargar las aplicaciones más importantes que pensó Yuuri utilizaba.

Durante el proceso, Viktor procedió a acercar más la silla de manera disimulada, también a colocar tentativamente su mano una que otra vez en la pierna de Yuuri, esperando ver una reacción, hasta que decidió solo dejarla allí y a Yuuri parecía no molestarle.

Claro que el susodicho estaba muriendo por dentro.

—Oye, por cierto. ¿Quisieras salir a comer?

— ¿Perdón?

—Hay una pizzería muy buena cerca. ¿Quieres ir?

Y de nuevo, Yuuri se encontró asintiendo, porque su mente no era capaz de decirle que no a Viktor Nikiforov. Buscó una chaqueta en su mochila porque sabía que sería frio, también una bufanda y un gorro, no se los colocó de inmediato. Una vez listo, comenzó a seguir a Viktor. Mientras caminaban a la salida, se miró en el espejo cerca de la puerta y puso mala cara. Su cabello aún goteaba, su camisa estaba gastada y solo se había puesto unos zapatos deportivos.

— ¿Viktor?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No debería cambiarme?

—Así estás perfecto, Yuuri.

Escuchar esas palabras de su ídolo era demasiado para su corazón.

Caminaron fuera, Viktor se colocó a su lado, entre pasos, sus manos se rozaban y Yuuri no sabía qué hacer. Escuchaba su propio corazón, su rostro ardía. Quería ver a Viktor, saber si era solo él quien sentía esa deliciosa tensión entre ellos o si era algo mutuo. ¿Estaría Viktor igual de nervioso? Claro que no, obviamente Viktor no sentía lo mismo. Yuuri era un don nadie en su vida, solo alguien que le ayudaría a la banda. Pronto se iría y nadie nunca volvería a recordarlo.

Pero cuando la puerta del elevador abrió, Yuuri miró hacia adelante sin recordar que el elevador tenía un enorme espejo en la pared.

Yuuri estaba… idiotizado.

Viktor tenía un suave sonrojo en las mejillas, sus ojos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron en el reflejo, esta se tornó en la tan característica sonrisa de corazón, provocando que Yuuri mirara hacia el suelo.

En el elevador, el aire le faltaba a Yuuri. Trataba de llevar un ritmo constante, pero su cuerpo le exigía más aire, respirar más rápido, más profundo y forzarse a un ritmo normal solo lo desesperaba y hacía que sus pulmones ardieran.

Los dedos de Viktor buscaron los suyos, Yuuri se congeló en el acto, sintiendo como la fría mano de su ídolo jugaba con la suya, Yuuri no podía moverse ni hacer nada, porque en esos instantes todo el mundo parecía irreal.

Por fin la mano de Viktor tomó la de Yuuri y la elevó. Sintió unos labios en su dorso, miró y Viktor le sonreía con cariño. Depositó un beso en cada nudillo para luego besar su muñeca, dejó sus labios por varios segundos justo el lugar donde podía sentirse su pulso.

—No tengas miedo—murmuró Viktor.

La otra mano del guitarrista se plantó en su quijada, elevándola para que pudieran verse el uno al otro. Yuuri ahora no podía contener su respiración. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos se alejaron, salieron cuando las otras personas entraban. Viktor tomó un gorro de su chaqueta, escondió por completo su cabello y se colocó un par de lentes que, si bien no eran totalmente oscuros, ayudaban a ocultar el color de sus ojos.

—No es fácil ser famoso—dijo Yuuri al ponerse su propio abrigo.

—El precio de la fama—respondió luego de reír unos segundos.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, fue como si el Polo Norte y Alaska se combinaran y los golpeara en la cara. Al menos para Yuuri, porque Viktor parecía estar muy cómodo en esas temperaturas tan bajas.

—Vamos, es por acá.

Según Viktor, la pizzería quedaba en esa misma calle así que no tenían necesidad de tomar un _Uber_ o un taxi. Caminaban pegados a los edificios, evitando a todas las personas, Viktor parecía un ciudadano promedio y al parecer nadie lo había reconocido aun. Era un experto escondiéndose.

Cuando llegaron, había una cola en la parte de afuera. Viktor buscó la mano de Yuuri y lo dirigió hacia el frente, donde alguien estaba ubicando a todas las personas. Estaba a punto de decirle a Viktor que esperara cuando este bajó un poco sus lentes, sonrió y guiñó su ojo.

—Quisiera algo un poco privado—murmuró.

De inmediato, la anfitriona pareció reconocer a Viktor. Tomó dos menús y los llevó a un espacio privado, sin cola, sin espera. Yuuri era del tipo que prefería ir a una tienda de conveniencia con Phichit antes de esperar horas en cola para comer algo. Nunca pensó tener tal poder, o estar con alguien con tal poder, como para que, con una sola mirada, pudiera pedir favores.

¿Esta era la magia de la música?

El cuarto era cómodo, privado y cálido. Yuuri se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en un perchero cercano, Viktor tomó asiento, apoyando su codo en la mesa y su quijada en su mano. Yuuri tomó asiento luego, ansioso, sus pulgares jugaban entre sí y miraba a todos lados menos a Viktor.

— ¿Nervioso?

—Un poco—Yuuri supuso que se refería al show y a su próximo trabajo—. Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

—Para mí también, Yuuri. Nunca había estado con alguien que… Me inspirara tanto.

Cuando dijo estas últimas palabras, tomó la varilla de los lentes y los dejó en la mesa, mirando a Yuuri directo a sus ojos.

— ¿En serio? —susurró Yuuri, perdido en la belleza del guitarrista.

—Sí—La voz de Viktor era suave, lo suficiente para que solo Yuuri fuera capaz de escucharla. —Esto es… Diferente, Yuuri. No es el tipo de inspiración que viene y se va. Mi mente está plagada de nuevas ideas y futuros proyectos. Tenía años, muchos años de no estar tan emocionado por el futuro. Yuuri, has sido una estrella que ha venido a iluminar mis noches oscuras. Quería agradecerte.

—Viktor…

—Yuuri, yo…

Y antes que pudiera seguir, escucharon como alguien abrió la puerta.

— ¡Así que por esto no contestabas, anciano! —gritó Yuri.

Los segundos eternos que pasaron en su burbuja se fueron en un parpadeo. Yuuri quedó anonadado, porque ese era simplemente el peor momento en que los demás pudieron entrar. Viktor les sonrió, elevó un poco su mano y todos agradecieron que Yuuri no le estuviese prestando atención, porque la irritación resaltaba en la cara de Viktor.

— ¿Qué hacen acá? ¡Qué sorpresa! —Mila y Otabek sintieron demasiado pesadas de sarcasmo esas palabras. Rayos.

—Nos dio hambre y Mila dijo que conocía un restaurante italiano cerca. Cuando entramos, la anfitriona nos trajo acá diciendo que ya nos esperaban. Ahora entendemos qué pasó. —Se disculpó Otabek.

Y cuando él y Mila iban a excusarse, notaron que Yuri fue el único que no podía leer el ambiente.

— ¡Háganse a un lado! Tengo hambre. 

Viktor suspiró hondo, buscó sentarse a lado de Yuuri quien aún quería saber qué era lo que Viktor tenía planeado decirle. Pero toda duda y todo pensamiento saltaron a un precipicio cuando sintió la mano de Viktor casualmente en su muslo. Los integrantes de la banda hablaban, Yuuri solo podía concentrarse en ese roce que ardía de una manera deliciosa. Ordenaron la comida y se vieron envueltos en una agradable plática. Yuuri sintió como Viktor apretaba su muslo y, cuando buscó sus ojos, recibió un pequeño guiño que pasó desapercibido en la mesa.

Desapercibido por Yuri, porque Mila y Otabek decidieron no comentar al respecto.

Estar con Purely Silver era algo que Yuuri disfrutaba, ganaba confianza en ellos segundo a segundo y cada vez la ansiedad de los conciertos se hacía más y más diminuta.

También podía decir que tenía mucho que ver como avanzaba su relación con Viktor Nikiforov.


	15. ♪ The greatest showman

El día del concierto llegó, mejor dicho, el día que la gira comenzaba. Viktor y los demás miembros de la banda habían pasado ocupados entre ensayos y preparaciones, ya tenían a los dos cantantes que show a show abrirían, Yuuri sabía de memoria las canciones, las veinticuatro canciones que estarían en el tour por el mundo y estaba nervioso, mentía si decía que se encontraba tranquilo.

Su día con Viktor había sido extraño, lo había dejado pensativo, ¿por qué Viktor quiso salir así con él? ¿Qué fue ese ambiente en el cuarto de la habitación? Había una respuesta lógica, pero a lo mejor no era tan lógica porque Yuuri no lograba comprender a totalidad.

Una parte de sí mismo quería pensar que había una razón oculta para que Viktor decidiera salir con él, su instinto de fanboy le rogaba creer que había sido una cita, pero la parte más sensata de Yuuri, aquella que lo derrumbaba, le gritaba que no era nada similar.

A lo mejor eran sus hormonas alborotadas.

Cuando Viktor le prometió acceso exclusivo a _backstage_ , Yuuri le rogó por unos asientos. ¡No le importaba si fueran los del fondo! Él los pagaría, no lo dudaría dos veces en dar lo que tuviera para poder ver a Purely Silver en concierto.

Sí, los había visto ensayar, había pasado tiempo con ellos e incluso se podía decirse que conocía a la banda, pero ese no era el punto. Yuuri necesitaba verlos en vivo.

—Lo siento—había dicho Yakov cuando le preguntó—, no creo que sea posible, no hay tickets. El concierto ha vendido todo.

Suspiró derrotado, porque él realmente quería verlos.

Pero ¡hey! Podría verlos desde atrás, incluso podría tomar un _shot_ con ellos antes de que subieran al escenario.

Aunque Yuuri mentiría si decía que no estaba un poco decepcionado.

* * *

El día del show llegó y…

Yuuri no se sentía emocionado.

Era extraña la sensación que tenía, era como si su cuerpo se negara a sentirse emocionado porque cualquier cosa podría pasar. Era como un sueño del que podría despertar en cualquier momento y eso le aterraba.

¿Y si algo pasaba? ¿Si uno de los miembros se lesionaba? ¿Si caía una enorme nevada? ¿Si todo se cancelaba por el clima?

Miles de escenarios pasaban por su cabeza mientras él ayudaba en lo que podía a la banda y a los técnicos. Siempre supo lo difícil que era un concierto, o pensó saberlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de primera mano la enorme preparación y la cantidad de personas que conllevaba algo similar. 

Las horas pasaban, llegaron a la arena con varias horas previas para poder ensayar una vez más y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Yuuri veía con cariño como todos los miembros de la banda hablaban para sacarse los nervios de encima.

Y es que su ropa… ¡Dios santo!

Todos tenían una ropa característica para los conciertos, más en esta gira, y dejaba a Yuuri pasmado verlos tan cerca.

Yuri Plisetsky era la sensación del momento, el jovencito que se había robado el corazón de todos con su hermosa voz. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una media cola de caballo, una camisa sin mangas, negra y con una enorme equis plateada en el centro. Una cruz que brillaba más que el futuro de Yuuri alrededor de su cuello, unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negro y unas botas de soldado y guantes sin dedos negros.

Lo que volvía locos a todos era la parte trasera de su camisa. Parecía rasgada, con un enorme agujero que dejaba al descubierto la piel de su espalda. Todo esto acompañado con una chaqueta morada que usaba al principio del show.

Mila por otro lado llevaba un vestido negro sencillo, sin mangas, usaba guantes bastante parecidos a los de Yuri, botas altas y unas medias negras que se tornaban transparentes arriba de su rodilla. De no ser porque Yuuri se consideraba un hombre homosexual, estaba seguro que su _crush_ sería Mila y no Viktor.

Sin embargo lo más hermoso de Mila era el tatuaje que cubría todo su brazo derecho, todo blanco y negro, hacía un contraste hermoso con su piel; notas y palabras que no parecían tener sentido para nadie más que para ella y sus fans, porque era la primera canción que había compuesto en su vida y que, gracias a Viktor, había sido un _hit_ total, tanto que había llegado a ser número 1 en _billboard_ por varias semanas.

Mila era una mujer hermosa y llena de talentos, Yuuri adoraba haber tenido la suerte de conocerla, porque ahora la admiraba muchísimo más.

Otabek algo más sencillo, una chaqueta negra, camiseta holgada blanca, pantalones de cuero negro y botas. No era nada diferente a su día a día. Cuando Yuuri le cuestionó esto, él simplemente respondió que no quería complicarse con la ropa, le gustaba algo simple y con estilo de chico malo le era más fácil atraer chicos bonitos que caían en el estereotipo que le gustaba a Otabek.

— ¿Niños bonitos? ¿Cómo Yuri? —preguntó inocentemente. Esto solo hizo que Otabek riera antes de hablar.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Conoces a Jean-Jacques?

— ¿Leroy?

—Pues, me gustan tipos como él. Que dicen conocer el mundo pero siguen siendo vírgenes—terminó guiñando el ojo y su rostro regresó a la expresión seria que todo el mundo conocía. Yuuri se juró a si mismo ese día jamás preguntarle nada similar a Otabek.

El último traje que Yuuri vio esa noche fue el de Viktor y… Viktor era un dolor de cabeza para Yakov.

Se negaba a tener un atuendo característico, en todos sus conciertos buscaba algo diferente desde su inicio en el mundo de la música, había aparecido ya con un simple pantalón rasgado y camiseta negra, también, o con un traje formal sin abrochar. Había utilizado camisetas mangas largas y una corona de flores azules, camisas de botones negras, gabardinas cafés combinadas con camisas blancas y jeans. Tantas combinaciones que los fans esperaban ansiosos por verlo.

Así que cuando Yuuri lo vio, tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo de gritar para no verse tan estúpido.

Y es que Viktor llevaba una camisa de mangas largas y botones color menta con rayas blanca, combinaba esto con una corbata color rojo sangre, unos guantes negros y sobre la camisa, una chaqueta sin mangas de color negro que llegaba hasta su ombligo, pero en la parte trasera bajaba hasta sus rodillas. Un pantalón del mismo color que la chaqueta que también combinaba con los zapatos formales.

—Maldita sea, Viktor—había gritado Yuri— ¡Resaltas entre todos!

—Ese es el plan, gatito—dijo, guiñando el ojo antes de dirigirse hacia mí—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—mintió, porque en esos momentos, a horas del show, no sabía que rayos sentir.

— ¿Te gusta mi traje?—preguntó Viktor.

Y Yuuri no podía ver nada más que la sonrisa del tipo que tenía enfrente de él. Asintió suavemente y sonrió tímido, porque Viktor se veía hermoso con ese traje, era como un sueño hecho realidad tenerlo tan cerca.

—Te ves guapísimo—murmuró más para él que para sí mismo.

Claro, Viktor no esperaba esa reacción, así que Yuuri se ganó un suave sonrojo por parte de Nikiforov.

— ¡Hey, par de tórtolos!—gritó Otabek—Apresúrense, tenemos que estar listos para el ensayo final.

Yuuri ayudó en lo que pudo mientras la banda ensayaba y se aseguraba que todo estaba completo. Notaba como las horas pasaban y cada vez iba sintiéndose más y más nervioso, sabía de memoria todas las canciones que tocarían y estaría allí, apoyándolos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cinco minutos para el show, Purely Silver vendría luego de dos artistas que Yuuri no conocía del todo, sus manos temblaban al conocerlos y ver que ellos también eran fanáticos, antes de poder desearles buena suerte Yakov le llamó.

Nervioso, caminó hacia donde el representante de Purely Silver se encontraba, con brazos cruzados y una mirada seria. Algo le decía a Yuuri que estaba en problemas.

—Katsuki—Le llamó con un fuerte acento.

— ¿Diga?—preguntó Yuuri, nervioso.

—Ten.

Una palabra, tres letras que dejaron a Yuuri estupefacto.

Yakov le extendió una página, Yuuri la tomó incrédulo, sintiendo como la sangre dejaba su rostro porque no podía creerlo.

Era un ticket para el concierto.

No cualquier ticket: el asiento _estaba en primera fila._

Miró a Yakov, luego el ticket, luego a Yakov nuevamente y repitió esto como zombi al menos tres veces más.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó Yakov, su voz sonaba dura pero no había nada de malicia en ella.

—Yo… Oh, Dios mío… Yo… ¿Es en serio?—Yakov solo asintió.

—Apresúrate si no quieres perderlo.

— ¿Cómo?

Yakov sonrió, las arrugas a lado de sus ojos denotaban los años de cansancio y el brillo en estos parecía contener un secreto íntimo.

—Viktor es un dolor en el trasero.

— ¡Gracias!—murmuró Yuuri, acercándose a Yakov e inconscientemente abrazarlo para luego correr donde Viktor.

Estaba hablando con los miembros, todos estaban ya listos, la primera persona que abriría el concierto estaba con su vestido de lentejuelas y una sonrisa ansiosa. Yuuri no veía nada más, solo al hombre que estaba enfrente, majestuosamente parado.

Se tiró sobre él, gritando su nombre, porque en ese segundo Viktor no era el cantante de Purely Silver, su mente se desconectó por completo, ahora era solo Viktor, su amigo, la persona que le había regalado un boleto para ver a su banda favorita y así hacer su sueño realidad.

Golpeó contra el cuerpo con fuerza, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Viktor tambaleó un poco, llevó sus brazos para proteger a Yuuri y Otabek tuvo que ayudarle para no caer al suelo. Las piernas del joven rodeaban su cintura, y su respiración se aceleró porque le era irreal el sentir a Yuuri así de cerca.

El lugar completo quedó en silencio.

—Gracias—La voz de Yuuri era lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Viktor pudiera escucharlo.

Con cuidado se bajó, avergonzado de lo que había hecho, tomó el ticket para correr hacia su puesto. Miró a todos lados, las personas a su alrededor veían a otro lado, solo para darles un pequeño espacio libre a ambos.

Pero claro, todos los miraban de reojo.

Yuuri, aun con la adrenalina bombeando por su cuerpo, se atrevió a ponerse de puntitas, sus manos sobre los hombros de Viktor y dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias—Esta vez, lo había dicho más fuerte.

Salió corriendo, y Viktor no pudo más que llevar su mano a su mejilla mientras veía a Yuuri correr hacia la salida.

Sonrió, más motivado que nunca para dar un show espectacular.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba lento.

Los cantantes eran asombrosos, tenían una energía única y estaban agradecidos de tener la oportunidad de estar allí en esos momentos. Hablaban poco y cantaban mucho, bailaban, hacían piruetas incluso, la multitud aplaudía ansiosa, pero Yuuri tenía los nervios en la garganta.

Si bien no estaba enfrente, estaba bastante cerca. Su asiento estaba cerca de una de las esquinas, a pocos metros del escenario. No le importaba, estaba loco de emoción.

Cuando la segunda banda terminó de tocar, pasaron varios segundos en silencio donde las personas aprovechaban a ir al baño o a comprar cualquier una cerveza. Yuuri no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo moverse, esperando ansioso el momento.

Fue cuando en la pantalla del escenario que apareció una cuenta regresiva cuando Yuuri supo que su sueño estaba a minutos de hacerse realidad.

Diez minutos para ser exacto.

Nueve minutos.

Ocho minutos.

Siete minutos.

Cinco minutos.

Dos minutos.

Un minuto.

La espera era inexplicable, la angustia, emoción y ansiedad de las personas podía sentirse en el aire. El reloj contaba ahora segundos.

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…

Todas las personas en esa arena gritaban a todo pulmón, se unían mientras sus gargantas comenzaban a arder, todos ansiosos, esperando hasta que el segundo uno terminó y las luces se apagaron provocando gritos de todos.

Y allí, entre explosiones y música ensordecedora, salió Purely Silver.

El escenario se elevó, todas las personas que hacían posible la música subieron. Violinistas en un lado, personas con violonchelo al otro lado. Comenzaron a tocar una de las canciones que Yuuri sabía tan bien.

Como por arte de magia se elevó la última parte del escenario que contenía a los miembros de la banda.

Viktor y Mila estaban espalda contra espalda tocando sus instrumentos. Otabek parecía sumergido con una sonrisa espectacular que reservaba solo mientras estaba en el escenario y Yuri Plisetsky saltó mientras su voz estremecía a todos.

La canción comenzó fuerte, provocó un grito de alegría que desgarró la garganta de Yuuri.

No podía creerlo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su piel se erizó, llevó sus manos a sus labios, anonadado, estupefacto de poder verlos en acción. No tardó en comenzar a llorar, porque ese se había convertido ya en el mejor día de su vida.

Las lágrimas de emoción caían como cascadas por sus ojos y no tenía forma de detenerlas. Saltó y gritó, parpadeó varias veces, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y los segundos se le hicieron eternos, porque estaba viendo al ídolo de su infancia, el hombre que había cambiado su vida, el hombre que, a pesar de conocerlo, lo aceptaba y le daba fuerzas de seguir adelante.

Comenzó a cantar gritando la canción junto a ellos, volviéndose loco por la energía que ponían en cada nota. Saltaba con ellos y miraba a Yuri mientras tiraba el micrófono solo para tomarlo con su otra mano.

Los integrantes parecían tener una coreografía que no ensayaron nunca, Yuri Plisetsky saltaba, las notas altas de su voz hacían que todas las personas gritaran de emoción, los solos de guitarra de Viktor provocaban lágrimas a Yuuri.

Viktor y Mila se habían separado, buscaron sus respectivos micrófonos y seguían con voz secundaria. Una canción tras otra, las luces eran cegadoras a veces, Yuuri podía sentir el calor del fuego cuando este deslumbraba a todos como efecto especial, quería desmayarse cuando llegaba el solo de guitarra de Viktor y Mila, pero nunca esperó que ambos caminaran a extremos distintos del escenario.

Yuuri podía verlo, Viktor con los ojos cerrados a solo metros de él, entonces entendió que había sido esa la razón por la que Viktor había conseguido un asiento específicamente en ese extremo. Gritó emocionado mientras los dedos de Viktor se deslizaban ágiles sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, su labio inferior entre sus dientes y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente al momento que doblaba un poco sus piernas, sumergido por completo en su mundo, dando todo de sí mismo en el escenario.

Cuando terminó, segundos antes de dar la vuelta y regresar a su posición, abrió los ojos, miró a Yuuri y guiñó un ojo, provocando gritos de todas las personas a su alrededor.

— ¡Me miró a mí!—gritaban las chicas a su alrededor.

_Pero Yuuri sabía que esa sonrisa le había pertenecido solo a él._

Y el concierto fue mágico, Yuuri cantó con toda fuerza cada una de las canciones. Saltaba y bailaba con toda emoción, disfrutaba cada segundo, gritaba el nombre de los integrantes y cuando Mila le lanzó un beso, las personas parecían tirarse sobre él.

Su garganta ardía, no importaba, porque él quería estar allí, porque estaba cumpliendo el sueño de su vida, porque mañana podía despertar de nuevo en Detroit, compartiendo habitación con Phichit, pero el recuerdo de esa noche, quedarías siempre en el rincón más especial de su memoria.

La última canción llegó y Yuuri vio a los miembros salir del escenario, se apresuró, sintiendo una eternidad mientras caminaba por las gradas para luego lograr entrar, esperando que nadie lo viera, al salón donde se encontraba Viktor, Mila, Yuri y Otabek.

Esperó paciente mientras una a una las personas en la arena despejaban, sonreía y sostenía un pedazo de confeti en sus manos, demasiado alegre por lo que acababa de vivir.

Lo que más quería en ese momento, era correr con la banda, agradecerles y felicitarlos por el estupendo concierto que acababan de dar.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez si lo dejaban, si su fuerza de voluntad le dejaba y si no se acobardaba, le daría un enorme abrazo a Viktor por darle la mejor noche de su vida.


	16. ♪ Impossible Year

Una a una las personas dejaron el lugar, Yuuri caminaba haciendo una larga pausa entre pasos, esperando que otras personas entraran a la larga fila de quienes querían salir de la arena. Muchos corrían, preocupados por perder el tren y la mayoría hacía una pequeña espera para colocarse toda su ropa, considerando las temperaturas que hacía en Detroit en esos momentos.

Mientras Yuuri esperaba que desalojaran un poco para no ser tan obvio de meterse a áreas restringidas, caminó hacia la tienda de recuerdos, donde compró varios posters de Viktor Nikifovov, un pop socket para su nuevo celular con el logo de la banda, una camisa y dos suéteres de la banda. Gastó mucho más de lo que se suponía, así que decidió hacer un tipo “ _haul_ ” con mercadería de Purely Silver, y así reponer el dinero que acababa de gastar…

Bueno, entonces también compraría la bufanda y los guantes. Solo para tener más material para su video.

Phichit iba a matarlo.

No, Yuuri del futuro iba a matarlo tras ver su cuenta bancaria.

Cuando había menos gente, tomó todas sus cosas y caminó a pasos agigantados, casi corriendo hacia la puerta que sería su entrada al _backstage_ donde se encontraba la banda. Estuvo a punto de tropezar varias veces, siempre más preocupado por la mercadería que por su propio cuerpo, y es que no todos los días conseguía camisas oficiales de la banda.

Una vez allí, un guardia lo detuvo, tras explicar quién era y dar un pase que Yakov le había entregado, el tipo lo dejó pasar, explicándole bien cómo moverse por los pasillos.

Caminó un poco hasta que llegó al cuarto, abrió la puerta con fuerza para encontrarse con todos los miembros de pie, sonrientes y comentando sobre el show de esa noche. Ya se habían cambiado a ropas más cómodas, zapatos deportivos, _jeans_ y camisetas flojas.

Dejó sus compras con cuidado en el piso, todos seguían hablando luego de saludarlo y solo uno de ellos pareció notar lo raro que actuaba Yuuri.

Una vez las compras estaban seguras en el suelo, tragó con fuerza y respiró hondo, armándose de valor para correr hacia Viktor, la adrenalina aun circulando por su cuerpo, la emoción nublando su sensatez y el deseo tomando las decisiones sin prudencia.

Rodeó el cuello de Viktor con sus brazos, al parecer el guitarrista ya lo esperaba, porque abrazó a Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

Lo que no esperaba era que Yuuri besara su mejilla y le dijera en mil palabras lo maravilloso que había tocado.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! —le repetía una y otra vez entre oraciones que parecían sacadas de un libro de poesías, donde Yuuri recitaba un sinfín de palabras que dulcemente escapaban en torrente de su boca, cada una de ellas era una oda dirigida a Viktor, enterrándose en su corazón y haciéndolo latir con fuerza.

El abrazo duró por varios segundos, Viktor podía sentir sus ojos humedecerse al notar la admiración y adoración que este joven sentía por él. Correspondió con más fuerza el abrazo, Yuuri hundió su rostro en el cuello de Viktor, agradeciéndole por darle una noche increíble y por hacer realidad su sueño. Agradeciéndole por ser tan talentoso, por poner el alma en cada uno de sus conciertos, por decidir compartir su don con el mundo y por compartir su tiempo con él.

Yuuri probablemente nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras, eso Viktor podía notarlo, pero que estuviera allí, rompiendo el esquema de su personalidad solo por la emoción y alegría de esos momentos, hacía derretir el corazón de Viktor.

Cada día tenía menos dudas de lo mucho que se estaba enamorando de Yuuri.

Se alejó de él para ir con cada miembro y decirles lo orgulloso que estaba, primero con Mila, abrazándola de una forma diferente, más familiar, más tierna y diciéndole que se veía hermosa con su traje, luego fue donde Otabek, tomando sus manos y moviéndolas, sus ojos brillando emocionados mientras el baterista respondía con monosílabos y una sonrisa casi inexistente a sus labios, pero sus ojos demostraban que estaba emocionado por las palabras tan sinceras de un verdadero fan.

El último fue Yuri Plisetsky, a quien Yuuri no tocó por miedo a ser golpeado, pero de igual forma le hizo comprender lo orgulloso que estaba y lo feliz que le hacía verlo allí.

—Bien, muchachos. Fue un concierto estupendo. Felicidades—dijo Yakov, acercándose a ellos e interrumpiendo el momento—Ya está afuera el bus para regresar al hotel, mañana saldremos a las ocho de la mañana rumbo a Boston.

Massachussets no estaba lejos de New York, según sus horarios de vuelo, estarían allí en una hora y media, así que tendrían gran parte de la mañana para descansar antes de ir a la arena donde sería el segundo concierto para poder practicar y asegurarse que todo estuviese bien.

Sin embargo había una cosa en la que Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar: esa misma noche debía decidir si en el aeropuerto tomaría un vuelo junto a la banda hacia Boston, o si regresaría a su vida normal en Detroit, dejando a Purely Silver y a Viktor Nikiforov en el pasado.

Ya tenía las fechas del tour, con 69 shows repartidos por el mundo, el último sería en junio, eso quería decir que perdería medio año de clases.

Era difícil decidir, quería estar allí, podría hacer lo que Phichit había sugerido y hacer blogs por su viaje en Estados Unidos, sabía que irían a distintos países, pasarían por Japón, Inglaterra, Francia y Escocia entre muchos otros países.

No sabía qué decisión tomar.

Regresó al hotel y fue directo a su cuarto, la banda tendría una noche de celebración sin licor, ya que solo Viktor podía tomar legalmente. Fue invitado, pero Yuuri fingió un dolor de garganta por gritar tanto en el concierto y se excusó, prometiendo que se les uniría la próxima. Su mente le gritaba que debía completar esa promesa.

Tras despedirse de ellos y de nuevo felicitarlos por un show tan estupendo, Yuuri se tiró en su cama, mirando al cielo mientras trataba de tomar una decisión. Miró su reloj, era media noche y si su memoria no fallaba, no había cambio de hora en Detroit.

Tomó su teléfono y decidió llamar a Phichit, esperanzado que su mejor amigo contestara antes de que se arrepintiera, la ansiedad comenzaba a aparecer en su estómago, extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo cada vez que el teléfono sonaba, dando a entender que estaba procesando la llamada. Cerró los ojos y se alegró cuando escuchó a Phichit contestar.

— ¿Yuuri?

—Hey, Peach. ¿Te desperté?

— _Na_ , estoy viendo una película. Pensaba llamarte mañana pero ya que lo hiciste primero, ¿qué tal el show?

Yuuri quería hablar con Phichit y contarle animado y con detalle toda su experiencia con Purely Silver, sin embargo tenía un motivo más profundo para llamar.

—Peach, no sé qué hacer. Mi idea era regresar luego de este show y pagar lo que debía pero…—Acercó más el teléfono, tomándolo con las dos manos y hablando más suave— De verdad quiero quedarme y hacer esto.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, antes que explotara el volcán tailandés.

—ใช่—gritó Phichit, y Yuuri pudo entender, tras unas pocas clases de tailandés que Phichit le había dado, que había gritado _¡sí!_ En su lengua madre—Yuuri, hazlo, no sé por qué lo estás pensando tanto.

— ¡Pero, Peach! No es tan fácil, perdería medio año completo de clases, eso quiere decir que me graduaría…—No pudo terminar su oración, porque de una sola vez fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

— ¡Seis meses, Yuuri! Además, no te atrasarías tanto. Estuve investigando y habrán un par de clases online a las que podrás atender, tal vez no sean tantas, pero sí podría ayudarte. Yuu, tienes una oportunidad única en tu vida. Piensa en esto: son seis meses del resto de tu vida. Luego de eso te dedicarás a estudiar y, depende lo que decidas, seguirás tu carrera de YouTuber o conseguirás otro trabajo, solo para pasar años trabajando sin poder disfrutar mucho de viajes.

»Eres joven, tienes apenas 21 años, tienes una oportunidad única en la vida. ¡Muchas personas se toman un año completo libre antes de entrar a la universidad! Tú solo tomarás medio año y no desaprovecharás el tiempo. Yuuri, disfruta, vive. ¡Haz algo fuera de lo que todos esperan por una vez en tu vida!

Yuuri se sonrojó al escuchar la pasión con la que su mejor amigo hablaba, no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad, pero Phichit tenía razón.

Desde Japón, Yuuri siempre fue el estudiante modelo. Llegaba a clase a tiempo, sacaba buenas calificaciones, no faltaba a clase a menos que tuviera una fiebre que no lo dejara moverse. Entregaba siempre sus tareas y se esforzaba. Estudiar en Estados Unidos fue parte de su momento de rebeldía y conseguía pagar parte por un préstamo y otra gran parte por su carrera como Youtuber.

Todo el mundo pensaba de él lo mismo: se graduaría en 4 años, conseguiría un trabajo, se casaría, tendría hijos y luego se dedicaría a… ¿Qué? No viajaría por el mundo, no sería uno de esos abuelos geniales que hacían cosas que jamás pudieron hacer de jóvenes, él viviría en su casa cuidando a sus nietos y esperando la visita de sus hijos.

Sí, posiblemente era la vida soñada de muchos, y era la vida que muchos esperaban que Yuuri _soñara tener._

Pero no, Yuuri quería mucho más.

No quería vivir la vida que todos esperaban para él, quería hacer algo más, tener un hermoso recuerdo al que aferrarse y, cuando ya fuera anciano y sus huesos dolieran, poder regresar a esa época y sentirse orgulloso porque su ansiedad no ganó la batalla.

Había perdido oportunidades por pensar en el futuro. ¿Qué pensarían los demás? ¿Qué pensarían sus papás? ¿Y si eso lo condenaba a no conseguir un buen trabajo? Miles de dudas siempre abarcaban su mente antes de dar un paso adelante. Pero podía decir que hasta ahora, esa era la decisión más difícil que había tomado.

Suspiró profundo, utilizó toda su fuerza para hacer a un lado la ansiedad, trató de guardarla en lo más profundo de su ser, aún si sus manos temblaban, aún si no era capaz de articular palabras, aún si eso le costaría muchas miradas decepcionadas de personas que pensaban que sabían que era lo mejor para él, Yuuri ya había decidido.

Se iría de gira con Purely Silver.

—Me voy con ellos—dijo.

Escuchó de nuevo un grito de felicidad de su mejor amigo y pasaron el resto de la madrugada hablando de futuros planes. Yuuri le contó sobre sus compras, pero primero pasó una hora completa explicándole con detalle el concierto a Phichit, después de esto vino su plan sobre hacer el _haul_ de ropa. Yuuri miró la lista de conciertos, diciéndole a Yuuri en cada lugar donde podría tomarse las fotos para que estas se vieran geniales para subirlas a su Instagram, le comentó que había recibido correos de varias tiendas de ropa que le ofrecían descuentos y dinero por promocionarlos, y Phichit le dijo que le mandarían la ropa al hotel donde se alojaría, así que debía comenzar a vestirse mejor. Se tomaría fotos y haría diferentes _hauls_ con ropas de otros, Yuuri se debía convertir en un maldito _influencer_ como Phichit solo para poder subsistir.

Hicieron también una lista de canciones a grabar y Phichit le envió capturas de pantallas sobre respuestas en su twitter, debía armar su _QnA_ pronto y hacer más actividades. Al menos había dejado grabados unos cuantos _covers_ para que su canal no quedase tan vacío. Después de todo, muchos se subscribían por canciones y no por su poca habilidad para modelaje, aún si Phichit decía que tenía muchos fans que se derretían por él.

El corazón de Yuuri no dejaba de latir con fuerza, emocionado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabía que se arrepentiría más tarde de no dormir temprano, pero es que la energía aún fluía por su cuerpo.

Luego de planear ideas de videos para los próximos seis meses, Yuuri miró la hora, eran las 5 de la madrugada y todos saldrían a las 8 hacia el aeropuerto. Suspiró derrotado, dormiría solo un par de horas pero había valido la pena.

Maldición, había valido muchísimo la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que me digan algo, quiero que sepan que pensé mucho en la decisión de Yuuri.  
> Yo soy alguien para quien la universidad es una necesidad, sin embargo admiro a quienes se dan un descanso para seguir sus sueños. Cada quien que haga lo que le hace feliz. Sin embargo mi consejo es: ¡quédense en la escuela y no dejen la universidad!  
> Si alguien me viene con que Yuuri fue irresponsable, tengo que decirles algo muy importante… Es una fanfic (?)  
> ¡Gracias por leer! De acá en adelante creo que habrá más interacción Viktuuri porque pasarán más tiempo juntos uvu   
> ¡Por cierto! Comencé un nuevo fic xD Un omegaverse Viktuuri, tendrá smut y un poco de daddy kink, a quien le interese, está en mi perfil. “Love Spell”


	17. ♪ Miss Jackson

Gracias a su análisis con Phichit, Yuuri no había dormido absolutamente nada, así que su vuelo a Boston fue más un desastre, considerando que iba a lado de Viktor y que se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro. Había sido el vuelo más corto en su vida y no entendía por qué la banda no había decidido ir en un bus privado, si el viaje por tierra era poco menos de cuatro horas.

Bueno, él no se quejaba, al final de todo, él no era quien pagaba.

Boston era hermoso, Yuuri jamás había estado en Massachusetts, o en general, nunca había salido de Michigan más que para ir a Las Vegas con Phichit, su cartera como estudiante no lo dejaba, si era sincero.

Luego de un almuerzo con la banda, todos fueron a la arena para asegurarse que las cosas estuviesen en orden, los efectos funcionaban, tuvieron un pequeño ensayo y luego los miembros caminaron hacia la parte trasera del escenario donde debían esperar. Esta vez Yuuri se quedaría atrás, ya había podido vivir un concierto en vivo, le daría la oportunidad a alguien más.

No podía exigir un ticket de entrada para cada uno de los conciertos que hicieran, no era correcto a su punto de vista.

Además, él tenía a la banda para sí mismo por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Sintió la misma emoción que en el principio, aunque en esta ocasión no pudo verlos de cerca, pero los escuchaba tirado en el sofá del salón de descanso. Cuando sonó la última canción, se apresuró hacia la refrigeradora más cercana para tomar un par de bebidas y tenerlas listas, cuando la banda regresó, se acercó a ellos y comenzó a abrazarlos uno a uno, felicitándolos por su esfuerzo.

En el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos había aprendido los gustos de cada quien, agua mineral para Mila, cerveza para Viktor, té de frambuesa para Yuri y una coca-cola para Otabek. Lo repartió uno a uno con una suave sonrisa en el rostro mientras les preguntaba detalles sobre este show. Yuri estaba más animado que nunca, porque había un pequeño niño en las primeras filas, un fan no mayor a ocho años, quien llevaba un atuendo casi idéntico al suyo.

Mientras Yuri hablaba sobre su pequeño fan, Yuuri se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde se encontraban todo tipo de aperitivos, tomó unas _pringles_ , las abrió y fue uno a uno repartiéndolas mientras escuchaba atento.

—Yuuri, no tienes que hacer esto cada vez que toquemos. Lo sabes ¿verdad? —preguntó Viktor, abriendo la lata de cerveza y dándole un gran trago. Tomando con su mano libre la mano de Yuuri para acercarlo a él y pedirle que se sentara a su lado.

— ¡Lo sé! Solo quería tener… Un… Uhmmm… Detalle. Se esforzaron mucho en este concierto.

El guitarrista le sonrió y asintió, enternecido de la cara tímida del japonés.

—El próximo concierto es pasado mañana, en filadelfia, dormiremos acá y el avión parte mañana después en la tarde, así que estamos bastante bien con el tiempo—comentó Otabek mirando el calendario en su teléfono.

Se escucharon diferentes notificaciones y una sonrisa coqueta de parte del baterista principal. Mila se acercó a él, sentándose en sus piernas para poder mirar mejor su teléfono, llevando su mano de manera escandalosa a sus labios.

— ¡Diablos, Otabebé! ¿Eso es lo que vas a comer hoy en la noche?

Yuuri ladeó la cabeza, sin entender a qué se refería Mila.

—Que no te partan el culo, Beka—Rio Yuri Plisetsky, apoyándose en el sofá y subiendo sus piernas desestresado—, los fans se dan cuenta cuando no puedes sentarte bien.

Yuuri buscó los ojos de Viktor quien solo reía animado a las palabras de sus compañeros. ¿Qué iba a comer Otabek como para no poder sentarse bien? Ladeó más su cabeza y enredó sus dedos en la camisa de Viktor para llamar su atención.

—No entiendo—murmuró, causando un audible “ _aww_ ” de boca de Viktor.

—Está en Grindr, cariño—respondió.

Fue todo lo que Yuuri necesitó para sonrojarse. Eso y que toda la banda comenzara a reír a carcajadas por su inocencia.

—Bien, Beka va a coger con algún idiota por acá. Mila, ¿tienes planes?

—No hasta el momento.

—Genial, acompáñame temprano, quiero hacer unas compras, hay una tienda genial acá en Boston que no planeo perderme.

Mila, Otabek y Yuri ya tenían planes para el día siguiente, Yuuri miraba extrañado a Viktor, buscando respuestas. ¿Viktor los acompañaría? ¿Entonces él debía quedar solo en el hotel? ¿Qué hacía la banda en su día libre? Nunca se había puesto a pensar cosas así.

—Yuuri, ¿tienes planes? —preguntó en voz baja, sacándolo de su transe.

—A decir verdad… No.

— ¿Quisieras pasar conmigo? Hay un par de canciones en las que necesito ayuda.

Yuuri se sonrojó más aún. Claro, sí, él estaba allí para ayudar a la banda a componer canciones, no por otra razón extraña. Esa era la prueba definitiva, asintió y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente, porque en su cerebro, de esto dependía si seguía o no con Purely Silver.

¿Y qué tal si Viktor descubría que Yuuri era un asco componiendo canciones? ¿Le diría que ya no lo querían con ellos? ¿Lo desecharían?

No, debía ser positivo y no pensar en esas cosas.

El día siguiente Yuuri se despertó temprano, se bañó y encaminó a la habitación de Viktor, las dudas aun flotando poderosas a su alrededor. Suspiró, pensativo tocó la puerta de la habitación sin prestar mucha atención y varios segundos después alguien abrió la puerta.

Oh, mierda, Viktor…

— ¿T-Te desperté?

Viktor estaba solo en bata de baño.

—No, desperté hace varias horas. Estaba… Bañándome y perdí la noción del… tiempo.

El cabello mojado, mejillas arreboladas y la bata alrededor de su cuerpo parecían respaldar sus palabras. Yuuri bajó la vista, a punto de decir que regresaría más tarde cuando Viktor lo interrumpió, pidiéndole que pasara.

Caminó hasta sentarse en la pequeña sala de la habitación, elevó su rostro para poder hablar con Viktor y disculparse por aparecer sin que le llamaran cuando notó que su ídolo había dejado caer la bata, dejando su perfecto cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Regresó su mirada a sus manos, su rostro en llamas, sus manos temblando mientras poco a poco Viktor se vestía. Unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa sencilla, perfecta para pasar un día holgazaneando. 

Ah, carajo, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el trasero de su ídolo. Jamás esperó verlo de una manera tan… Personal.

Escuchó una silla arrastrarse por el piso, Viktor la había acercado a él para poder sentarse más cerca. Tenía consigo mismo una página en blanco y su guitarra cerca, Yuuri no sabía qué hacer.

Como compadeciéndose de Yuuri, Viktor se acercó un poco más para poder darle más detalles de su nueva ocupación.

—Te explicaré bien como trabajo. Básicamente, quiero que me hables, me cuentes de tu día, de tu vida y solo… Sigas haciéndolo. Si ves que me distraigo escribiendo en el papel, sigue, aunque parezca que no estoy prestando atención.

— ¿Eh? — ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Por mi? —preguntó Viktor, extendiendo su mano y tomando la de Yuuri.

De nuevo, Yuuri solo pudo asentir.

Comenzó tenso, ¿qué podría contarle a Viktor? Sus primeras palabras fueron tartamudas, solo diciendo lo primero que venía a su mente mientras el guitarrista apoyaba su quijada en su mano sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa cálida en los labios, haciendo que Yuuri poco a poco se sintiera más y más en ambiente, sobretodo en esos pequeños momentos en que Viktor parecía demasiado interesado en pequeños detalles.

Hablo de su vida como un pequeño en Japón, habló sobre su familia, su hermana mayor y sus padres, mencionó su primer enamoramiento infantil, una de sus amigas más cercanas a quien aún ahora adoraba sin romance en medio.

Entendió las palabras de Viktor, quien parecía inmerso ahora en la página de papel que poco a poco iba llenándose de unos pocos tonos musicales y más palabras, surgiendo como si ya las pudiera de memoria, pero aun así, Yuuri no sintió ni por un segundo que Viktor no le prestase atención.

Todo lo contrario.

Tuvieron que detenerse tiempo después, cuando el estómago de Yuuri rugió, miraron sus teléfonos para ver la hora y si querían lograr tomar el avión a tiempo, en poco debían comenzar a preparar todo para salir hacia el aeropuerto, y ninguno había siquiera tomado en cuenta el desayuno o almuerzo.

—Oh, vaya—murmuró Yuuri—, lo siento…

—No, no te disculpes—sonrió Viktor mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el teléfono de la habitación—, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido cuando estoy contigo. Adoro eso.

Yuuri se sonrojó sin decir nada, porque Viktor ya se encontraba llamando a servicio a la habitación.

Segundos después llegó alguien con un menú, ambos pidieron comida y se quedaron allí, en la cama del hotel sin decir nada mientras esperaban por algo de comer.

— ¿Quieres repasar la letra? —preguntó Viktor—Aún está incompleta, pero al menos tiene estructura. No hagas tanto caso a las notas musicales, son solo ideas al azar que vinieron a la mente. Esas las arreglaremos después.

Yuuri se acercó aún más a Viktor para poder ver de cerca las notas que había tomado en esas horas juntos. Se sentía maravillado al ver el papel lleno de garabatos, borrones y tachaduras, lleno de errores humanos que poco a poco iban mejorando conforme el tiempo pasaba hasta que muchas palabras parecían solo surgir rápidamente, la letra era profunda, más de lo que Yuuri hubiera esperado.

—Viktor, esto es hermos-

No pudo terminar, porque al voltear, su rostro estaba a centímetros del rostro de Viktor Nikiforov.

Podía sentir su respiración, tragó profundo mientras sus ojos transmitían la imagen de la tempestad eterna que era la cabellera de Viktor sobre su cara. Un leve sonrojo y sus ojos entreabiertos, delatando el mar azul que reflejaban. Viktor respiraba profundo y si se concentraba, podía incluso escucharlo.

La mirada de Yuuri pasó de las dos aguamarinas de Viktor a sus labios, finos y delgados, esos con los que tantas noches había soñado. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, porque solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para poder topar sus labios en un beso.

Centímetro a centímetro se acercó, sus manos temblando, esperando a que Viktor lo detuviera, pensando que, si leía mal el ambiente culparía la falta de comida o alguna estupidez así.

Pero el guitarrista no se alejó ni un poco.

Pudo sentir la calidez de los labios sobre los suyos y, justo cuando estaba a punto de toparlos por completo, escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta.

Eso debía ser una pésima broma.

Se separaron, Yuuri corrió hacia la puerta para abrir, mejillas sonrojadas, respiración entrecortada, casi como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. Era la comida.

Maldito servicio rápido.

El mesero entró los platillos y los dejó en la mesa de la pequeña sala, Viktor se puso de pie, dándole un billete como propina sin decirle mayor cosa. Cuando se alejó, la persona más incómoda en el planeta en esos momentos era Yuuri Katsuki.

Se sentó donde había pasado horas hablando con Viktor, destapó la comida y trató de que todo su cuerpo se moviera de forma natural para que Nikiforov no notara su estupidez, quería llorar de la vergüenza de siquiera haber pensado en besar a Viktor.

—Yuuri—escuchó su nombre.

Oh, no.

Cuando volteó, sintió unos labios topar en la comisura de sus labios y unos dedos deslizarse por su mejilla contraria, quedó paralizado, estupefacto y sobretodo, ese pequeño roce lo había dejado en la luna.

—Iremos a tu ritmo, _zvezda_ —murmuró Viktor para luego sentarse enfrente de él, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillando, reflejando el mismo sentimiento de Yuuri.

El japonés relajó sus hombros, sin entender aún qué estaba pasando y pensando que en cualquier momento podría despertar de un sueño, porque todo parecía moverse a una velocidad irreal e inverosímil.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos y, de nuevo en el avión, Yuuri quedó a lado de Viktor, solo que en esta ocasión, no fue un accidente que sus manos se rozasen y que su cabeza terminara apoyada sobre el hombro del guitarrista.


	18. ♪ Nine in the afternoon

Yuuri estaba apoyado en su hombro. Podía sentir el calor y su respiración muy cerca, también sentía como sus manos estaban juntas, sus meñiques rozándose y a veces se entrelazaban. Viktor sentía que moriría en esos momentos, tenía una sonrisa permanente en sus labios y Yuri Plisetsky lo miraba con cara de asco. Tenía una excusa para su comportamiento: pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan vivo como en ese momento.

Era increíble lo mucho que alguien había cambiado su mundo en tan poco tiempo.

No quiso contenerse, o mejor dicho, no quería contenerse mucho. Yuuri era adorable, podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y que su mano temblaba un poco cada vez que Viktor decidía entrelazar sus dedos. Decidió levantar su otro brazo, dejar un suave beso en su cabello y acariciar su mejilla con cuidado, como si se tratara del objeto más delicado de todos. Notó con un leve roce que la piel de Yuuri estaba ardiendo, y podía asegurar que la suya estaba igual.

Mordió su labio inferior y tragó, controlándose para no elevar el rostro de Yuuri y devorarlo a besos en ese mismo instante en el avión. Definitivamente no quería tener un escándalo por ser parte del tan famoso _“Mile-High Club”*_.

No era nada fácil contenerse, aún tenía el recuerdo de sus labios besándolo con toda la pasión que podía sentir, de sus cuerpos juntos y de Yuuri abrazándolo como si hubiera sido ayer, si cerraba los ojos aún podía recrear el sentimiento de la lengua moverse en armonía contra la suya, con pasión desbordada y con el deseo creciente en su entrepierna. Cuanto hubiera dado por haber tomado a Yuuri esa misma noche.

Cuanto desearía regresar a ese día.

Se sentía un poco avergonzado al recordar cómo, un par de días atrás, Yuuri había llegado a su cuarto de hotel justo en el momento en que él llegaba a un orgasmo, su semen pintando las paredes del baño mientras sus labios pronunciaban el nombre de Yuuri y en su mente estaba la imagen del japonés tirado en la cama, su rostro brillando de deseo y satisfacción y sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Viktor.

Cerró los ojos, peleando contra su anatomía para no tener una erección allí mismo. Se apoyó en la cabecera del asiento, estaban a poco tiempo de aterrizar y no habían hecho más que juguetear con sus dedos y caricias que bien podrían ser infantiles.

Viktor quería más, pero le había prometido a Yuuri ir a su ritmo.

No se arrepentía, adoraba la sensación de su corazón latiendo rápido por tenerlo cerca y adoraba también la forma en que Yuuri reaccionaba, aunque si Viktor debía ser sincero, quisiera poder llegar al hotel y decir que no necesitarían una de las habitaciones que habían reservado.

Tuvo una idea en ese momento, movió suavemente su hombro, resintiendo casi de inmediato la falta de calor cuando Yuuri se levantó. Viktor no pudo evitar colocar su mano en su mejilla al ver su rostro adormitado, y besar su frente, haciendo que Yuuri casi explotara de vergüenza.

—Tengo una idea—murmuró y Yuuri sonrió aún más de emoción, saltando un poco en su silla para acomodarse y así ver mejor a Viktor.

Tomó de su mochila, de esta sacó una tableta y la abrió, extendió el teclado portátil que hacía función doble como carcasa y abrió una aplicación en la cual comenzó a escribir parte de una canción. Sintió como alguien se apoyaba en su hombro y sonrió, sus dedos seguían moviéndose con agilidad en el teclado y hasta que escuchó una pequeña risita fue cuando lo notó.

—Así que esa es la razón—murmuró Yuuri.

— ¿Razón?

Avergonzado pero sin dejar de sonreír, Yuuri extendió su mano y comenzó a señalar diversas palabras que no estaban en inglés, estaban escritas como se pronunciarían en ruso y Viktor se sonrojó.

—A veces en tus viejas canciones habían palabras que no encajaban por completo en la canción, siempre se escuchaban geniales pero parecía como si no tuvieron que estar allí en primer lugar. Si leo esta canción, aun sin saber lo que dice la palabra, entra perfecta en la oración.

Viktor lo volteó a ver, sus labios levemente separados y sus cejas elevadas. Sí, había tenido ese problema desde que comenzó a escribir canciones, cuando se concentraba demasiado no pensaba en qué idioma las escribía y muchas veces terminaba agregando su lengua madre, poco después cambiaba las palabras a la que mejor sonara en inglés.

Pero nunca nadie lo había notado, ni la prensa, ni las disqueras, ni siquiera sus antiguos compañeros de banda.

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo, ¿no?

Sí, había pasado tiempo desde que Viktor no tenía una canción así, el por qué era simple.

La única forma en que sus dedos se podrían confundirse y hacer eso, era por estar tan emocionado que su cerebro y su cuerpo no coordinaran a una velocidad similar. En los últimos años, Viktor podía pasar horas mirando un pedazo de papel, sus dedos entre su cabello y una mirada frustrada y perdida en el vacío, porque mierda, no tenía tanta inspiración. Sus últimas canciones eran horas de trabajo innecesario, cuando ahora ya tenía la letra de una y parte de la melodía pensada en menos de tres días.

Yuuri era un bálsamo en su vida.

— ¡Yuuri! —Exclamó con un puchero—Nadie se tenía que dar cuenta de eso.

Lo miró sorprendido antes de reír disculpándose, Viktor quería parecer ofendido, delatando su estado de ánimo real con una risa alegre antes de bloquear su tableta.

—Eres tan cruel, no planeo seguirte enseñando mi trabajo.

— ¡Viktor, no seas dramático! —dijo Yuuri, acercándose a él para tratar de desbloquear la pantalla.

— ¿Qué haces? —Y antes que pudiera hacer algo, Yuuri ya tenía en sus manos su aparato electrónico— ¡Yuuri!

Reían en carcajadas silenciosas para no incomodar a los demás, peleando por quien tendría posesión de la tableta hasta que Yuuri pudo tomarla, poniendo números al azar hasta que la bloqueó.

—Oh… No… ¡Oh, no! ¡Viktor, lo siento tanto, no quería…! ¡Perdón!

Era solo un minuto de bloqueo, pero Viktor no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo un poco más.

— ¡Oh, Yuuri! ¿Qué has hecho? Tendré que pasar todo un minuto sin usar mi iPad. ¡Qué tragedia!

La risa de Yuuri vino ahora acompañada de una risa que, diablos, había derretido su corazón por completo.

Quería besarlo más que nunca.

— ¿No estás enojado? —preguntó, bajando un poco su rostro sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—Para nada. No podría nunca enojarme contigo. Ven acá.

Extendió sus brazos y Yuuri comprendió de inmediato, se acercó a Viktor y se apoyó en su pecho, acomodándose de inmediato sin dejar de sonreír.

De nuevo Viktor dejó un suave beso en su cabeza antes de sentir varias miradas sobre él, una de las cuales era Otabek, quien sonreía de lado. Beka levantó sus manos, haciendo un agujero con una e introduciendo repetidas veces su dedo en él. Viktor rodó de ojos y elevó su dedo medio hacia el maldito Kazajo, quien solo rio y siguió viendo su película.

* * *

Viktor jamás se consideró el tipo de hombre celoso, es más, en todas sus relaciones pasadas esa era una de las cosas que sus ex parejas reclamaron a la hora de terminar. Podían incluso serle infiel y Viktor no lo tomaría como algo malo, no se enojaría, no reclamaría, no haría nada más que encogerse de hombros y decir un simple “No es mi problema”.

Así que el sentimiento de ver a Yuuri pasar los siguientes días casi ignorándolo para estar junto a Mila y Yuri, era algo nuevo.

No quería enojarse, adoraba a los demás miembros de su banda, eran como su familia y sabía que jamás tratarían de hacer algo con Yuuri, considerando que sus sentimientos por él eran obvios. Pero había algo que le molestaba, a lo mejor era la falta de atención o que siempre que se acercaba a Yuuri para invitarlo a salir, ya tenía planes para salir con ellos dos.

Ya que el próximo concierto sería en Tampa, irían en el bus de la gira, era poco más de tres horas hasta llegar a su destino así que no había necesidad de volar. Luego de Tampa el concierto sería en Houston, Texas. Entre Tampa y Houston sería un vuelo de aproximadamente dos horas. Pronto tendrían un tan esperado día libre.

Fue cuando a Viktor se le ocurrió una excelente idea.

No era primera vez que lo pensaba, quería llevar a Yuuri desde hacía mucho tiempo en una cita pero jamás encontraba tiempo de pedírselo o un lugar que fuera lo suficientemente especial para él.

Como buen admirador enamorado, ya había visto cada uno de sus videos de YouTube, así que sabía a la perfección varios de los gustos de Yuuri, sonrió despreocupado antes de acercarse a Yakov para confesarle su plan.

Claro, recibió la mayor maldición de todas, acompañada de muchos regaños y un largo discurso sobre la responsabilidad, pero prometió que no fallaría, además, no era como si Yakov pudiera negárselo, ya había cancelado su vuelo desde Tampa hacia Houston y había comprado unos nuevos desde Orlando hacia Houston.

Cuando regresaron al hotel esa noche luego del concierto, todos estaban ansiosos por su día libre el día siguiente, aunque saldrían temprano para ir hasta Texas. Luego de despedirse de la banda en el ascensor, Yuuri corrió a su cuarto para arreglar su maleta de nuevo, sonriente de lo bien que le iba a la banda en los conciertos y orgulloso de la energía que ponían en cada uno a pesar de que él sabía que estaban cansados.

El día siguiente era libre, no tenía ningún plan en concreto, sabía que Yuri y Mila tenían planeado conocer los alrededores de Houston una vez llegaran, a lo mejor él se les uniría, ya les preguntaría mañana. Por ahora solo debía arreglar todo y asegurarse que no dejó nada.

Escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de su habitación y la abrió, no fue mayor sorpresa ver a Viktor parado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Yuuri! ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro—Se hizo a un lado para dejar la entrada libre. No podía evitar ponerse nervioso al tenerlo tan cerca.

Yuuri sabía que lo había estado evitando esos últimos días y sentía la culpa comerlo. ¡Pero es que era demasiado para su pobre corazón tener siempre a Viktor tan cerca! Iba a darle algo, más aun luego del viaje de Pensilvania a Carolina del norte, donde Viktor había besado su frente y su cabello en más de una ocasión. Yuuri quería acercarse más, eso nadie iba a negarlo. Solo que no era tan fácil como él hubiera esperado.

—Hey, tengo una… Buena noticia. Espero sea una buena noticia. —dijo Viktor, sacándolo de su transe mental.

— ¿Dime?

—Mañana no saldremos con los demás hacia Houston.

Yuuri cerró la puerta del hotel y elevó una ceja, sin entender del todo a qué se refería Viktor.

—Saldremos a las ocho de la mañana de acá, he alquilado un carro. Iremos hacia Orlando.

—Espera… ¿Orlando?

— ¡Sí! Me pareció un desperdicio estar tan cerca y no ir, además, tenemos el día de mañana libre. ¡Ya tengo todo preparado!

—Viktor, no sé si te estoy entendiendo por completo… ¿A qué te refieres?

Oh, sí, Viktor y su mala costumbre de hablar sin explicar cuando estaba emocionado.

—Yuuri, mañana partiremos desde temprano hacia Orlando, dormiremos allá y luego tomaremos un avión hacia Houston para el concierto.

—Bien, entiendo eso pero… ¿Por qué?

— ¿No es obvio? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, acercándose a Yuuri y rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Yuuri inhaló profundo y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Viktor se acercó a su rostro para besar la punta de su nariz—Tendremos una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mile High Club o Club de las alturas es una jerga usada para las personas que han tenido sexo en un avión.


	19. ♪ Victorious

Era un camino de casi dos horas hacia Orlando, Yuuri miraba apenado sus manos mientras Viktor conducía. Se sentía incómodo y nervioso, más que eso, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Solo sabía que iría en una cita con Viktor y no sabía aun donde.

Encendió la radio con esperanza que la música calmara su ansiedad y lo logró un tiempo, hasta que escuchó al presentador hablar luego de una canción.

— ¡Y ahora lo que todos esperaban! Un especial de Purely Silver.

La música comenzó, Viktor no pareció hacer nada para cambiar la radio, solo continuó manejando sin dejar de ver el horizonte, Yuuri movía sus dedos nervioso, porque algo en el fondo de su mente le gritaba que debía cantar.

Movía su pie al ritmo de la música, mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia afuera, no se dio cuenta cuando sus dedos también se movían rítmicamente, tocando sus muslos como si estuviera tocando un piano invisible y de este saliera la canción que ahora plagaba su mente.

Era extraño, Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Purely Silver en su cuarto donde podía cantar las canciones a todo pulmón, donde podía tomar un peine que utilizaría como micrófono y cantar sobre su cama mientras saltaba y hacía coreografías improvisadas. Su cuarto se transformaba en un estadio y todos sus posters eran personas que ahora lo aclamaban. Yuuri dejaba cuerpo y alma en los conciertos privados, pero ahora estaba en un carro con nadie menos que el guitarrista de su banda favorita. No podía solo ponerse a cantar como si nada.

Escuchó a Viktor reír cuando se aproximaba el coro de la canción, volteó y buscó su rostro, no dejaba de ver el camino, pero vio cuando tocó un botón en el timón, haciendo que la música se escuchase mucho más fuerte.

Viktor Nikiforov estaba cantando la misma canción que sonaba en la radio, más específicamente cantaba su parte favorita, esa que él gritaba a todo pulmón cuando tenía sus audífonos puestos, esa que había cantado en varios _en vivo_ desde su cuenta de YouTube y a la que le había dedicado un _cover_ especial. Los labios de Viktor se movían al compás de la música y movía la cabeza sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera. Por un par de segundos volteó a ver a Yuuri y sus ojos se conectaron, Yuuri entendió.

Avergonzado, sintiéndose con un poco más de fuerzas, comenzó a cantar en voz baja. Seguía la voz del guitarrista quien parecía dar un concierto a miles de personas. Un tierno sonrojo se esparcía en sus mejillas por la emoción de la letra que había escrito él mismo.

El coro se acercaba, Yuuri ya no pensaba, solo dejaba que la música lo consumiera, la podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, movía su torso en un vaivén siguiendo los ritmos. Cerraba los ojos mientras cantaba junto a su ídolo, tocaba la guitarra y batería aérea y en los solos de guitarra de Viktor, lo escuchaba gritar de emoción, apoyando su pequeña demostración con su guitarra invisible.

Canción tras canción ambos prácticamente la gritaban, Yuuri, como buen YouTuber, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar una especie de blog que jamás subiría a internet, pero era lo que solía hacer con Phichit en los días que ambos necesitaban relajarse.

A lo lejos Yuuri pudo distinguir una entrada que lo dejó boquiabierto, sonrojado e hinchado de felicidad.

— ¿Disney? —preguntó, adelantándose en su asiento como un niño pequeño.

—Supuse que te gustaría, considerando que tienes tantos _covers_ de sus canciones.

Comenzó a reír de felicidad, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose por accidente con el asiento. No le tomó importancia. Sus mejillas dolían, y daba pequeños saltos de emoción. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de apaciguar su sonrisa sin éxito alguno. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad, más que eso, si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaba muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo, Yuuri no lo hubiera dudado mucho.

Viktor pagó un parqueo especial, Yuuri estaba muy ocupado viendo todo para darse cuenta de lo que había gastado. Se bajó casi corriendo del carro, caminó muy rápido hasta la orilla de la calle, miró a ambos lados y luego hacia atrás cuando notó que Viktor no estaba siguiéndolo.

Se acercó de nuevo al auto para encontrar a Viktor mirándose al espejo, arreglándose el cabello dentro de un gorro de Mickey Mouse.

Las fantasías más oscuras de Yuuri se hacían realidad.

Se colocó los lentes de sol, aun así se veía hermoso, aun si ocultaba su cabello plateado, Yuuri se sonrojó cuando le sonrió, porque se veía adorable. Más con su gorro con dos orejitas enormes.

Yuuri estaba en el cielo.

—La gente me reconoce más por mi cabello, con esto tengo más libertad. —explicó— ¿Vamos?

Una vez dentro del parque, Yuuri podía jurar que estaba en el cielo. Caminaron por la entrada, tenían el día entero para poder sacar el mayor provecho posible. Decidieron comenzar por las tiendas de la entrada donde Viktor miró pacientemente todos los gorros hasta encontrar uno, sonrió asintiendo a la nada antes de tomarlo y dirigirse a la caja registradora.

—Aquí tienes—murmuró, colocando con cuidado el sombrero de Mickey Mouse mago sobre la cabeza de Yuuri.

— ¡Viktor! No tenías qué hacerlo—respondió sonrojado, sonriendo y tocando una de las orejas de su nuevo accesorio.

—Te ves muy lindo así, Yuuri—Arregló el cabello de Yuuri mientras decía esto, para luego tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos y sonreír, dejándolo libre después de unos segundos. 

Yuuri tomó varias fotos de sus alrededores y Viktor tomó varias fotos de Yuuri sonriente.

No había plan alguno, caminaban de rueda en rueda, compraban comida cuando veían algo apetitoso y las colas no parecían tan incomodas estando juntos.

No fue hasta la tarde, luego de compartir un almuerzo juntos, mientras esperaban para entrar a la atracción de Peter Pan que Viktor buscó la mano de Yuuri para entrelazar sus dedos.

Se miraron, Yuuri estaba sonrojado, Viktor sonrió y apretó con más fuerza su mano antes de agacharse para besar su frente. Aguantó la respiración los pocos segundos que los cálidos labios de Viktor se posaron sobre su piel, miró hacia abajo y rio nervioso, acercándose más a Viktor.

Una vez dentro, ambos tomaron el pequeño barquito que los conduciría por toda la atracción. En un arrebato de locura y confianza, cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche fingida, Yuuri abrazó el brazo de Viktor.

Su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho cuando, sin pensarlo más, acercó sus labios a Viktor y besó su mejilla.

De inmediato se ocultó en su pecho, abrazando al músico de tal forma que no hubiera manera en que sus ojos se toparan. Su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Viktor y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Viktor sonrió, rio un poco y acarició su cabello con cuidado.

Se alejaron cuando la atracción llegaba a su fin, salieron tomados de la mano y desde ese momento, sus manos buscaban nunca separarse.

* * *

La noche llegó, ambos debían tomar un vuelo a las seis de la madrugada, debían estar en el aeropuerto bastante temprano, así que a las ocho de la noche se dirigieron al hotel de Disney.

Yuuri esperó pacientemente hasta que Viktor se acercó a él con dos tarjetas de habitación.

—No había habitaciones juntas, pero subieron ya nuestras cosas a mi habitación. Si quieres, podemos ir y relajarnos un rato antes que vayas a la tuya.

Una vez en el cuarto de Viktor, Yuuri comenzó a sentirse nervioso sin entender por qué. De su maleta tomó solamente lo necesario para esa noche: un pantalón y una camiseta para dormir.

Pensó en cambiarse allí mismo, vio a Viktor y notó que este hablaba por teléfono sin decir mayor cosa. Yuuri se sentó en la cama y bostezó, sus pies dolían por el largo día y había pasado tomando fotos y videos que enviaría a Phichit para hacer un blog de Disney. Según recordaba eso siempre era bien visto.

—Traerán comida a la habitación—murmuró Viktor, sentándose a lado de Yuuri y estirando sus brazos al cielo.

—Pero ya cenamos…

—No comida “comida”—dijo, acompañando la palabra con comillas invisibles con sus dedos.—, serán complementos, no te preocupes.

¿Complementos?

Viktor se tiró a la cama y cerró sus ojos, Yuuri volteó a verlo, solo para encontrarlo sonriendo con ternura tirado en su cama. El guitarrista extendió sus brazos hacia Yuuri, buscando un poco de contacto físico entre ambos.

—Ven acá—rogó.

Yuuri jadeó por la sorpresa, tomando un par de segundos para comprender lo que Viktor le pedía. Asintió y decidió acostarse junto a él, sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón.

Se acercaron inconscientemente, la cabeza de Yuuri apoyada en el brazo de Viktor, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, Yuuri elevó una de sus manos para apoyarla en el pecho de Viktor, sintiendo como su corazón latía con la misma intensidad que el suyo. Se sorprendió, Viktor parecía tan tranquilo mientras le sonreía, acariciando su cintura con sus dedos.

Pasaron varios segundos, saber que él estaba igual de nervioso solo ayudaba a tranquilizarlo. Había algo entre ellos, una tensión que no dejaba que sus ojos se moviesen a otro lado. No podían dejar de apreciar cada detalle del rostro ajeno y tampoco era como si quisieran.

Se escuchaban respiraciones agitadas, Yuuri pasó su lengua por sus labios y por un segundo, dejó que su mirada se deslizara hasta los labios de Viktor para regresar a sus ojos de nuevo, solo para encontrar al guitarrista mirando sus propios labios con hambre.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido en la habitación más que el aire acondicionado y sus agitadas respiraciones, aunque Yuuri estaba seguro que se escuchaba el eco de su corazón tamborilear en su caja torácica. 

Viktor se movió un poco, atrayendo a Yuuri con él. Se acostó sobre su espalda, dejando al YouTuber apoyado sobre su cuerpo, ambos sin dejar de verse.

Yuuri bajó poco a poco su rostro, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Sintió sus labios topar con los de Viktor y su cuerpo entero se estremeció por la sorpresa, Viktor lo había encontrado a medio camino.

Alejó su rostro un par de centímetros para poder pasar de nuevo su lengua sobre sus labios, sentía su corazón en la garganta y sabía que si moría en esos instantes, moriría feliz.

Una mano acarició su nuca y de la forma más lenta, lo acercó de nuevo para otro beso más largo.

Sus labios se movían en sintonía, era un beso lento, demasiado lento. Respiraban en sus bocas mientras sus labios se devoraban entre sí. Yuuri suspiró, apoyó su peso entero en uno de sus codos y con su mano libre, buscó tomar el rostro de Viktor, acariciando con su pulgar su mejilla.

¿Así debía sentirse besar? Porque Yuuri juraba que los labios de Viktor tenían un sabor exquisito. Eran suaves y deliciosos, y podía morir besándolos sin importarle.

No supo cómo terminó acostado en la cama, Viktor sobre él y el beso se había intensificado más. El guitarrista tomó con cuidado el labio inferior de Yuuri entre sus dientes, jalándolo y haciendo al japonés gemir antes de regresar a su labor y besarlo con locura.

La habitación se llenó ahora de suaves jadeos, sensuales murmullos y besos húmedos.

—Oh, dios. Yuuri—susurró Viktor cuando por fin se alejaron.

Ninguno quiso terminar, siguieron repartiendo suaves y sonoros besos castos en sus labios hasta que se vieron obligados a detenerse por el servicio a la habitación.

Viktor se levantó y corrió a la puerta para atender, dejando un billete en mano del personal antes de regresar con una bandeja llena de postres.

La colocó sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Yuuri, quien ahora miraba hacia el suelo, sus piernas colgando a la orilla de la cama.

—Será posible que…—pausó sus palabras, esperando que estas no molestaran a Viktor— ¿Puedo no regresar a mi habitación? Ya sabes… ¿Quedarme aquí esta noche?

—Iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo, cariño—respondió Viktor mientras buscaba una vez más los labios de Yuuri.

♪ High Hopes

Siente cosquillas en su cuello, Yuuri se estremece y se mueve un poco antes que las cosquillas se esparcieran hacia su clavícula, siguiendo hasta que unos labios comenzaron a besar su rostro. Sonrió en sueños, se estiró y sintió un peso sobre él. Jadeó cuando ahora los labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Compartió un beso suave y perezoso, sintiendo el calor sobre las sábanas, su cuerpo derretirse ante los cálidos roces y la sangre apresurarse a sus mejillas.

Cuando se alejaron, Yuuri no podía dejar de sonreír, abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrar que un par de zafiros lo miraban con anhelo. Sonrió aún más, estirando su brazo para acariciar el cabello de Viktor.

—Tu aliento apesta—dijo, haciendo que ambos rieran a carcajadas.

Viktor se acercó de nuevo a él para besarlo una vez más, Yuuri fingió poner resistencia, juego que solo le duró un par de segundos antes de derretirse de nuevo ante los labios del guitarrista.

—Buenos días, precioso—dijo.

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar su vista. Por un segundo incluso pensó que eso era un sueño hasta que recordó la noche anterior.

Había sido perfecta.

Se habían besado como si no hubiera un mañana, solo para dormir en los brazos del otro. Yuuri recuerda bien las palabras de Viktor: “ _Iremos a tu ritmo_ ”, y adoraba que así lo cumpliera.

Se sentía más cómodo de lo que jamás había estado con alguien que no fuese Phichit o su familia y le costaba mucho creerlo.

Sintió como alguien le colocaba sus lentes y se sentó, sentía todo el sueño moverse por su cuerpo, la pereza le gritaba que regresara a dormir y la cama parecía tener conciencia propia, porque algo lo empujaba hacia las sábanas nuevamente.

—Oh, no, bello durmiente—continuó besando la nariz de Yuuri—. Tenemos un vuelo hasta las seis.

Los sonidos que Yuuri hizo en ese momento, casi hicieron explotar el corazón de Viktor.

—No te quejes. Iré a bañarme primero.

Gruñó maldiciendo entre almohadas. No sabía que Viktor era una persona mañanera.

Se estiró en la cama de nuevo y se sentó, se puso de pie para buscar sus cosas. Arregló todo para solo tener que colocar la ropa sucia en su maleta. Escuchó el agua correr en el baño y se sonrojó, pensando que Viktor estaba adentro, desnudo.

Caminó de nuevo a la cama, la mirada fija en la alfombra, una sonrisa completa en su rostro mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿En que los convertía ahora?

¿Novios?

Yuuri enterró su rostro en su ropa, ocultándose de nadie, pero demasiado avergonzado como para ver. ¡Claro que no era su novio! No podía ser el novio de Viktor Nikiforov, aunque lo había soñado desde que lo había conocido, la sola mención sonaba extraña, como si el concepto no pudiera hacer clic en su cabeza y fuera algo divino que solo los dioses tenían derecho a mencionar.

_Su novio._

No, no. Debía haber otra explicación para eso.

Antes que Yuuri pudiera seguir, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, perdido en el reino de su imaginación no notó cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ahora Viktor caminaba hacia él con una toalla alrededor de sus hombros y un pantalón en sus caderas.

No había nada que cubriera su torso y Yuuri podía ver pequeñas gotas de agua deslizarse por su pecho y otras quedar atrapadas en su clavícula.

Yuuri tuvo que reprimir el deseo impuro y lujurioso de levantarse y beber directamente de él.

Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y corrió al baño antes que una erección lo traicionara. Se desvistió, miró la puerta y silenciosamente quitó llave que al entrar había puesto, parte de él soñaba que Viktor entrara mientras él estaba a media ducha.

Lo pensó, y mientras más lo imaginaba, más crecía su erección. Sintió el mismo nerviosismo a cuando lo hizo la vez pasada, pero ni el agua fría le ayudaría a tranquilizarse.

Mordió su labio inferior, tomando su propio miembro entre su mano mientras el agua caía a torrentes sobre su cuerpo. Las gotas golpeando el suelo ayudaban a suavizar el sonido de su piel y de sus suaves y casi inexistentes jadeos.

Yuuri imaginó a Viktor escuchándolo. Lo imaginó caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla solo para encontrarlo así, desesperado por él. Mordió sus labios hasta que sintió un suave dolor, abrió su boca, recordando el sabor de los besos de Viktor, recordando cómo había mordido sus labios y como su lengua se deslizaba por los mismos.

Ahora tenía una mejor percepción de sus labios y su pequeña fantasía solo ayudaba a excitarlo más.

En su mente, Viktor se acercaba, se desnudaba poco a poco y entraba con él a la regadera, donde se besaban y Yuuri terminaba con la espalda pegada a la pared. La sensación fantasma del frío azulejo lo hacía arquear su espalda y suspirar, imaginando su cuerpo acercarse más al de Viktor, sintiéndolo piel a piel, sintiendo su calor y sus brazos abrazarlo.

Entre besos, ahora era Viktor quien tomaba su pene en su mano para masturbarlo, la velocidad aumentó y Yuuri ignoró el dolor en su muñeca, no pudo más que ahogar un gemido cuando listones blancos escaparon de su cuerpo. Sintió sus extremidades temblar, luchando por mantenerse de pie y no caer al suelo. Suspiró, jadeante y sonrojado hasta el pecho.

Se acarició un par de segundos más hasta que poco a poco su pene parecía regresar a la normalidad. Estaba satisfecho, pero su cara se caía al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, y más con el conocimiento que en segundos debía salir y ver al dueño de sus fantasías cara a cara. 

Se encargó que el agua se llevara toda evidencia de su orgasmo, salió, secando su cuerpo con una toalla y tratando de hacer lo mismo con su cabello. Se cambió allí mismo, colocándose la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó aire y salió para casi chocar contra Viktor, quien parecía listo para salir.

Viktor tenía su cabello oculto entre otro sombrero y con lentes de sol y la ropa adecuada, hacía aún más difícil para alguien distinguirlo.

Pero ni ese disfraz ayudaba a calmar la ansiedad y vergüenza de Yuuri.

Las dos horas de vuelo fueron dedicadas a seguir componiendo canciones, trabajo que cada vez Yuuri podía manejar mejor y que cada vez parecía que Viktor trabajaba más y más rápido. La pasaron en silencio, Viktor escribía mientras Yuuri revisaba y hacía sugerencias escritas de cómo se podría mejorar una canción, ya sea su letra o la música.

Yuuri aún no se acostumbraba a la atención de viajar en primera clase. La comida era exquisita, diferente a lo que había escuchado toda su vida, diferente a la simple y recalentada que él había probado en sus viajes. Los cubiertos también eran metálicos y las bandejas venían llenas de comida que sería demasiado para un vuelo de dos horas.

Se les ofreció champagne sin tener que esperar a que el carrito pasara como en clase económica y Yuuri sentía que tenía todo el espacio del mundo para sus pies.

¿Por qué nunca había viajado así antes?

Ah, sí, no tenía la cantidad de dinero que una banda conocida mundialmente.

Cuando llegaron, Yuuri tomó su maleta de mano que había dejado en la parte superior, la colocó en el asiento mientras todos se ponían de pie antes que las puertas se abrieran. Viktor lo siguió poco después de asegurarse que su gorro estuviera bien colocado.

Las puertas del avión se abrieron y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, Viktor empujó a Yuuri a caminar, sin darle tiempo de tomar su mochila de nuevo.

—E-Espera, Viktor—tartamudeó—. Mi…

No terminó la frase porque cuando se dio vuelta, Viktor llevaba el equipaje de mano de ambos sobre sus hombros.

El YouTuber se sonrojó, queriendo alegar, pero todas las personas parecían empujarlos hacia la salida y no podía luchar con el mar de gente que parecía apresurada para salir de allí de una vez por todas.

Viktor tomó su mano, diciendo que debían apresurarse ya que Yakov los esperaba en la salida. Yuuri tampoco tuvo tiempo de quejarse o tomar su maleta, aun anonadado por sentir la mano de Viktor tomar tan gentilmente la suya.

Iba a explotar en el aeropuerto y eso sería un mal record para él.

Esperaban sus maletas en la banda, Yuuri divisó primero la suya y, antes que pudiera acercarse a bajarla, Viktor ya se encontraba a su lado para tomarla y dejarla en el suelo.

— ¡Hey! —Regañó sonrojándose aún más—N-No tienes que hacer eso…

El guitarrista solo sonrió, bajó un poco sus lentes de sol y guiñó su ojo y Yuuri no sabía qué magia tenía esa acción porque sabía que podría saltar de un precipicio si Viktor se lo pedía de esa forma.

Miró nervioso a su alrededor, muchas personas miraban a Viktor, ninguno parecía acercarse para pedirle un autógrafo o una foto, así que supuso que lo miraban solo por su apariencia.

Y es que, diablos. Su altura y complexión aún bajo la ropa lo hacía ver muy atractivo, su rostro, cubierto por lentes de sol y sin mostrar su cabello, parecía hecho por ángeles.

Y… Yuuri estaba babeando.

Se obligó a sí mismo a no hacer más el ridículo, pero no pudo al ver como Viktor bajaba su propia maleta. Los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban de nuevo mientras levantaba el peso muerto de la ropa y la colocaban en el suelo.

Iba a morir por tanto eros de su artista favorito.

— ¡Yuuri, vamos!

No se había dado cuenta cuando Viktor comenzó a caminar hasta la salida con las dos maletas grandes y sus dos maletas de mano. Corrió para alcanzarlo, el guitarrista en ningún momento se detuvo o caminó más despacio, llevaba las manos llenas después de todo.

— ¡Viktor, déjame ayudar! —rogó, tratando de tomar su maleta.

—Está bien, yo puedo—respondió Viktor, de nuevo sin dejar de caminar.

Llegaron a la salida, Yuuri sin saber cómo tomar las maletas para poder ayudar al guitarrista, vieron un carro afuera y fuera de este se encontraba Yakov.

Caminaron hacia él, saludaron sin mayores palabras y, apretando un botón en la llave que tenía en sus manos, Yakov abrió el baúl.

—Yuuri, sube—pidió, abriendo la puerta.

Yuuri asintió sin pensarlo, solo no quería ser un estorbo, cuando se sentó en la parte trasera, recordó las maletas y que no iba a dejar que Yakov las subiera, podría lastimarse la espalda o algo.

— ¡Viktor, espera! —gritó cuando vio que era él quien subía las maletas.

Estaba a punto de saltar del carro para ayudarle cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Viktor se encontraba en la puerta, ya no tenía los lentes de sol y le sonreía cegadoramente.

—Déjame ayudar—rogó Yuuri, sabiendo que solo había acomodado una maleta.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo.

— ¡Por favor! No es como que no pueda cargar cosas pesadas… —gimió, sentado en el asiento, a nada de salir del carro.

—Eso lo sé, mi cielo—rio mientras se acercaba más a Yuuri—. Déjame ser un buen novio y llevar las cosas pesadas. ¿Sí?

En ese instante, Viktor toma la barbilla de Yuuri entre sus dedos y la alza para verlo a los ojos, acerca su rostro y lo besa, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios. Yuuri se sonroja, sin embargo siente su sangre abandonar su cuerpo y se deja llevar, porque no piensa, solo siente los labios contra los suyos y una mano acariciar su mejilla para sostenerlo en esa posición.

Viktor se aleja y al romper el beso se escucha un eco húmedo y sensual. Yuuri suspira, demasiado atontado para decir nada.

Escucha un suspiro, probablemente es de Yakov quien no esperaba ese tipo de acciones, probablemente las reprochaba, pero qué más daba, solo sabía que estaba muriendo internamente por probar de nuevo esos labios.

Viktor se subió a su lado, acercándose a él pese al enorme espacio que había en la parte trasera del carro. Sentía sus muslos topar y la mano de Viktor acariciar con cuidado su pierna mientras entablaba una animada conversación con Yakov.

No entendió mucho, hasta que escuchó su nombre en la conversación.

—Así que tú y el chiquillo, ¿eh?

— ¡Sí! —afirmó, sonriendo como solo él podía.

Yakov rio, cosa que Yuuri nunca había visto en su poco tiempo con la banda. Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número, comenzó a hablar en ruso, dejando a Yuuri solo con la incógnita de lo que iba a pasar.

Escuchó su nombre y el de Viktor, miró a su ahora _novio_ con la duda pintada en su rostro, duda que solo creció cuando lo vio aguantar una risita.

—Al parecer todos habían apostado cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en ser pareja. Yuri Plisetsky es el más distraído de todos en ese aspecto y él no creía que hubiera algo así que apostó mucho dinero a que todos los demás estaban delirantes.

Escucharon de nuevo risas de Yakov y Viktor no soportó la propia, Yuuri se acercó más a él, colocando inconscientemente sus piernas sobre las de Viktor, queriendo entender lo que hablaban.

—Al parecer el dinero no es el problema. Hemos hablado entre la banda por un tiempo, tú y Yuri tienen el mismo nombre, Mila sugirió que le llamáramos Yurio pero él se negaba a aceptar esto. Al parecer también apostó eso, así que de ahora en adelante, Yuri Plisetsky será Yurio para todos.

Yuuri dejó escapar una risita cómplice, sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a Viktor. Sin darse cuenta ambos se abrazaron en el carro, platicando como podían, de cualquier tema que viniera a su mente, era una hora hacia el hotel en que se encontraban y luego serían ensayos hasta el día del concierto.

Terminarían más cansados de lo que suponían pero no importaba, había valido la pena cada maldito instante de ese pequeño viaje extra.


	20. ♪ Old Fashioned

Llegar al hotel no fue difícil, una hora nunca se había sentido tan corta, al menos no para Viktor y Yuuri quienes se pasaron el camino completo entre risas y anécdotas, entre besos tiernos y rebeldes, y entre caricias inocentes compartidas en mejillas, ambos parecían tener un aura de felicidad y rosas a su alrededor, y Yakov quería sacarlos a ambos del carro.

Cuando Yakov dejó la llave en el Valet Parking, cerró los ojos y acarició su tabique nasal. Nunca había sido una persona religiosa, pero diablos, ese día solo podía agradecer a cualquier entidad divina que el viaje terminara, ya no soportaba a Viktor y Yuuri y estaba seguro que iba a vomitar arcoíris. Era demasiado incomodo escuchar a Viktor bombardear de besos a Yuuri mientras este solo reía. Sentía lástima por el resto de la banda.

Entraron hasta el lobby, caminando directamente hacia los elevadores para tomar su habitación, en voz baja Viktor agradeció que Yakov hiciera el _Check-in_ para todos, quería tratar de descansar antes que comenzara su ajetreada agenda.

—Bien, aquí tienen la tarjeta de la habitación…

Yakov comenzó a hablar mientras miraba las tarjetas, extendió primero su mano hacia Viktor para entregarle la suya y luego revisó de nuevo la de Yuuri, solo para asegurarse que no confundiera habitaciones, cuando iba a entregarla, fue el guitarrista quien la tomó solo para colocarla en el bolsillo de la camisa de Yakov.

— ¿Vitya? —preguntó.

—Yuuri y yo estaremos compartiendo habitación de ahora en adelante, Yakov—sonrió para luego voltear a ver a Yuuri, escuchando a Yakov bufar y tomando la mano de su novio— ¿Vamos?

Yakov buscó la mirada de Yuuri para asegurarse que estuviera de acuerdo en eso, cerró la boca de inmediato cuando vio como sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sin poder dejar de ver a Viktor. Era claro que estaba lejos de ser inmune a la supuesta irresistible sonrisa de corazón, y Yakov se vio obligado a sacarlo de su burbuja.

— ¿Está bien por ti?

Yuuri solo asintió, tan suave que Yakov apenas pudo notarlo, parecía embrujado a tal grado que no podía dejar de ver al guitarrista. Puso los ojos en blanco y subió con ellos en el elevador, viaje que solo fue más tiempo incomodo tratando de no notar los pequeños coqueteos entre ambos.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Viktor, o mejor dicho, a su cuarto ya que al parecer ahora lo compartían, la mente de Yuuri hizo cortocircuito.

Aún era temprano, el resto de la banda había salido a conocer la ciudad según Viktor había leído en un grupo de chat que tenían en común, todos se reunirían después de almuerzo para practicar, ya que el concierto era esa misma noche.

Viktor se estiró, elevó sus brazos hacia el cielo y suspiró. Había sido un viaje bastante corto, aun así fue bastante cansado, no ayudó caminar por todo el parque sin mayor descanso.

Se acercó a Yuuri para besar su mejilla, deseando poder pasar más tiempo con él. Aún le era difícil pensar que lo que pasaba era real y que no era una broma que estaba compartiendo cuarto con el hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que aquel extraño con quien solía cantar en la terraza de Emil estaría ahora con él, sonriéndole de la forma que solo él podía hacerlo.

Siguió besándolo, poco a poco acercando sus labios a los ajenos, ambos sonreían, devorando el tiempo y haciéndolo suyo. Relajándose ante cada caricia, sintiendo sus cuerpos sumergirse en un mar de ternura. Eran pequeñas risas que se escapaban de los besos cortos e inocentes, como dos niños experimentando qué significaba el amor.

— ¿Quieres dormir?—Aun mientras hablaban, Viktor no quería dejarlo ir. Sostenía con cariño su rostro entre sus manos mientras hablaba, tratando de escupir rápidamente las palabras para poder seguir besándolo—Será mejor que descansemos, mañana saldremos temprano hacia Dallas.

— ¿Avión?—preguntó Yuuri. Solo ese año había volado más veces que en su vida completa y aun así la idea de un avión lo atemorizaba.

—No, queda a poco más de tres horas, iremos en un bus que Yakov rentó, al parecer, todos queremos conocer la ruta, nuestro equipo está bastante emocionado…—dejó el rostro de Yuuri solo para dirigirse a su maleta, su plan era descansar un poco más con Yuuri antes de irse de allí, así que sería buena idea dejar las cosas listas.

No hablaron mucho más.

O mejor dicho, Yuuri no habló mucho más porque mientras Viktor hablaba, Yuuri babeaba viendo cómo se quitaba la camisa y se acomodaba en la cama para dormir un poco. Quería babear pero no sería buena idea tampoco. Así que solo se concentró en sobrevivir al ver a su ídolo llamarlo para acostarse a su lado.

Yuuri hizo caso, gateó en la cama sin mucha convicción, sintió como Viktor lo empujaba con suavidad para que le diera la espalda, pasó una mano por su torso y enredó sus piernas, al parecer, él era la cucharita y Viktor la cuchara grande.

Sentía el latido de su corazón casi explotar en su pecho, el pecho de Viktor cerca de su espalda y sus labios besaban con cuidado su cabello, la respiración se hizo periódica y cuando juró que el guitarrista se había dormido, sintió como Viktor lo pegaba más a su cuerpo, como su brazo ahora rodeaba su piel desnuda bajo su camisa y como su rostro estaba apoyado en su nuca.

Estaba muriendo lentamente, lo sabía, porque no era normal como su pulso se aceleraba. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir teniendo a Viktor así?

Y como si Yuuri fuera un genio, había adivinado: no durmió nada en las horas siguientes.

Una alarma sonó minutos antes de las 12, Yuuri escuchó a Viktor gruñir y levantarse, no sin antes dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Se sentía cansado, vio a su novio pararse e ir al baño para cepillar sus dientes, pero él parecía no tener energía para eso, madrugar no estaba en su diccionario y tampoco sentirse emocionalmente exhausto por su ídolo de toda la vida.

— ¿No lograste dormir?—preguntó Viktor—Lo siento, supuse que esa posición sería cómoda para ti. ¿Asumo que no?

Yuuri hundió el rostro entre las sábanas sin querer admitir que no era la posición la incómoda, pero que era su mente que no lo dejaba dormir bien pensando que ya estaba en un sueño.

—Descansa, ahora solo ensayaremos. Vendré por ti antes que nos vayamos. Cuando despiertes, puedes llamar a servicio a la habitación si tienes hambre.

Sintió la cama hundirse a su lado, alejó su rostro de las sábanas pensando que Viktor besaría su mejilla antes de irse y no había manera de que se perdería eso.

Antes de reaccionar, sintió el peso del cuerpo ajeno sobre él, unos labios devorando con ansias los suyos, y las manos de Viktor recorrer su torso con hambre.

Correspondió por inercia sin saber qué estaba haciendo, envolvió la cintura de Viktor con sus piernas, desesperado de más fricción y suaves gemidos escapaban de la garganta de ambos entre besos.

Yuuri tomó el cabello de Viktor, su visión y mente nubladas por el deseo que se construía como una avalancha, atrapándolos a ambos en una nube de pasión pesada que no quería dejarlos ir.

—Mierda, Yuuri—se alejó obligado, jadeante, deseando poder quedarse más tiempo allí y seguir besando a Yuuri, miles de imágenes de sus fantasías en los últimos meses saltaron a su mente, quería continuar, y de no ser porque sabía que si tardaba alguien llegaría a buscarlo, no le hubiera importado para nada el maldito ensayo.

Yuuri no dijo nada, solo hizo un pequeño puchero, no pensaba tampoco, quería continuar besando a Viktor, quería sentirlo de nuevo cerca y poder abrazarlo hasta que su mente quedara en blanco de nuevo.

Extendió sus brazos, Viktor parecía indeciso, tampoco quería irse y…

Miró el reloj a lado de la cama, faltaba poco para las doce, en teoría almorzaría con los demás a las doce y luego irían al lugar donde sería el concierto para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Para eso faltaban varias horas.

Si se saltaba el almuerzo…

— ¿Viktor?—escuchó a Yuuri llamarlo.

Sí, diablos, no tenía tanta hambre por comida.

Regresó a la cama, gateando hasta llegar sobre Yuuri, con una tierna sonrisa, comenzó a besarlo. La naturaleza de los besos había cambiado ahora, eran suaves, tiernos y rápidos, múltiples besos pequeños que los dejaban sonriendo como idiotas.

Pasaron de besos a largos abrazos, rodaron en la cama hasta que Yuuri quedó a medias sobre Viktor, y cuando estaba a punto de regresar a los labios de Yuuri, notó un suave ronquido proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta.

No pudo evitar reír ante la ironía, pero sabía que su pareja estaba cansada, así que con el mayor cuidado del que era capaz, se deslizó del abrazo de Yuuri para poder ir a comer con el resto. Ya vendría a despertarlo más tarde.

Por primera vez en años, Viktor se sentía el rey del universo.

Caminando hacia el lugar donde se reuniría con sus compañeros, pensando en los días que acababan de pasar. Tomó su teléfono, buscando una imagen en particular y sonrió, porque estaba decidido, lo había dudado por varios años pero ya no más.

Su próximo día libre sería en cuatro días, después de su concierto en Colorado y antes del concierto en Utah. Hizo una llamada rápida, pidiendo un par de favores y ofreciendo promoción gratuita en redes sociales, logró conseguir una pequeña cita para ese día.

Cuando colgó caminó un poco más hasta llegar donde el resto de la banda. De inmediato caminó hacia Mila sin poder contener la sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

—Mila, necesito un favor.

— ¡Lo que quieras! —respondió, tan alegre como siempre.

—Necesito que distraigas a Yuuri.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Yuuri sintió la cama hundirse a su lado. Sonrió cuando unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon y suspiró al sentir varios besos en su mejilla.

Era la mejor forma de despertar.

Se envolvió más con las sábanas, una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Escuchó una risa coqueta y más caricias y besos.

—Oh, no, bebé. Te dejé dormir mucho. Vamos, despierta, tenemos que salir ya al concierto.

Ah, sí, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Se quitó la sábana de encima y se estiró, Viktor tuvo que tragar en seco cuando, gracias al movimiento de Yuuri, su camisa se había subido bastante y su pantalón dejaba ver lo suficiente como para saber que el color de cabello de Yuuri era natural.

Yuuri gimió en voz baja para luego bostezar. No quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, incluso estiró sus brazos para pedirle a Viktor que se acercase más.

Se besaron de nuevo, Yuuri solo podía preguntarse si en realidad no estaba soñando todo eso, porque sentir el calor de Viktor y sus labios solo lo enloquecían y hacía que su mente se detuviera por incontables segundos.

Era hora del concierto, Yuuri sentía las mismas mariposas que siempre, pensaba que le sería imposible acostumbrarse a eso. Sonrió, abrazaba a Viktor mientras él y el resto de la banda se terminaban de preparar, Yuuri no podía creerlo, era como si una de esas _fanfictions_ que tanto había leído por fin se hiciera realidad.

—Salen en cinco. A sus posiciones.

Yuri, Mila y Otabek comenzaron a caminar, dejando a Viktor y a Yuuri solos el abrazo no dudaría mucho más, así que debían sacar provecho de esos segundos.

— ¿Un beso de la buena suerte? —pidió sonriente.

Y Yuuri no pensó dos veces en complacer.

Se puso de puntitas, abrazándolo por el cuello, buscando sus labios y de nuevo, por enésima vez ese día, besándolos. Suspirando entre besos, dejando que su lengua navegara sin pensarlo mucho, sintiendo las manos de Viktor en su cintura y el calor creciente en su entrepierna.

Se alejaron antes que fuese demasiado tarde para que _algo_ se notase, pero no dejaban de sonreírse.

Con un último beso rápido, Viktor corrió tras el resto mientras Yuuri se sentaba en el enorme sofá. Llevó sus dedos a su boca, no podía dejar de sonreír, tanto que sus mejillas dolían bastante. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar un pequeño detalle: se estaba haciendo adicto a los besos de Viktor.

Se acostó en el sofá, abrazando una de las almohadas, cerrando los ojos y escuchando al público gritar cuando Purely Silver salió a la luz.

Su piel se erizó de la emoción, se concentró en cada una de las canciones, cantando varias de estas y escuchando otras. Cuando la última canción sonó, se puso de pie y fue hasta la refrigeradora más cercana para tomar las bebidas favoritas de cada uno de ellos.

Miró el calendario en su celular, faltaban cuatro días para el próximo día libre de Viktor. Mordió su labio inferior, emocionado porque esperaba poder pasar todo el día con él. Le preguntaría a Viktor si podían tener una especie de cita ese día y la sola idea lo emocionaba más de lo que quisiera admitir.


	21. ♪ Vegas Lights

Tenían el día libre, ¡por fin! Yuuri no conocía Salt Lake City, tenía un día entero antes del concierto y quería aprovechar para pasarlo todo el día con Viktor.

El problema fue que, cuando abrió los ojos, ya no había nadie a su lado.

Tocó donde Viktor debería estar, las sábanas estaban heladas como si hacía ya mucho que nadie estaba sobre ellas.

Se sentó y restregó sus ojos, llamó el nombre de su novio en voz carrasposa, no obtuvo respuesta alguna ni esa, ni las próximas dos veces que trató de llamar con más fuerza.

No escuchaba correr el agua en el baño, sabía que Viktor no se iría a desayunar sin decirle nada, así que…

¿A dónde se había metido?

Miró su celular, aquel que Viktor le había regalado y notó que tenía cientos de notificaciones en Instagram y su cuenta de Twitter, las fotos que había tomado a lo largo de la gira les habían encantado a todos y, más de uno de sus seguidores había notado que estaba en los mismos lugares que Purely Silver, todos sospechaban que Yuuri había comprado un boleto para cada uno de sus conciertos.

Ninguno sospechaba que no viajaba _tras_ la banda, viajaba _con_ la banda.

Había grabado varios _Q &A_ que Phichit había editado y subido, compraba ropa y se la probaba para modelarla ante la cámara, al parecer, ese estilo de _blogs_ le comenzaban a encantar a sus seguidores, quienes querían más y más de la vida de Yuuri.

Phichit le había dicho incontables veces que sus fans lo adoraban, que amaban su carisma y su forma de ser, además de ser de los pocos YouTubers que no habían tenido ningún tipo de drama con alguien más.

Claro, eso no era del todo cierto, porque Yuuri tenían una cuenta secreta donde peleaba con todo aquel que dijera que Purely Silver no era una buena banda y más aún con quien osara decir algo en contra de Viktor.

Phichit incluso le había dicho que muchas marcas de ropa le pedían que modelara sus ropas en Instagram, le darían un código y si alguien lo utilizaba, un porcentaje de esa compra sería para él. Yuuri no entendía del todo el por qué alguien le pediría modelar, pero lo aceptaba porque necesitaba todo el dinero posible si algún día quería pagar ese maldito tour.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, todos los _likes_ y comentarios eran vacíos, no dejaba de pensar en Viktor. ¿Qué había pasado?

Solo había un mísero mensaje de Viktor.

“ _Cariño, tengo un compromiso temprano._ ”

¿Compromiso?

¡¿Compromiso?!

Yuuri sintió el mundo caer sobre él de inmediato, antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrastrarse en autocompasión y miseria, escuchó que alguien más tocaba con fuerza la puerta.

Se levantó de golpe, casi cayendo cuando la sábana se enredó en su cuerpo y corrió, pensando que era Viktor quien estaba afuera, a lo mejor había olvidado su llave.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Yuuri abrió, boquiabierto al ver a Mila, Yurio y Otabek en la entrada.

Vio que Otabek se quitó los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos, arqueando una ceja, sin cambiar mucho su expresión.

—Viktor tiene buenos gustos—fue lo único que dijo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que debíamos esperar!—Yurio le gritó a Mila.

— ¡Yuuri!—ignoró el comentario de Yurio para hablar— ¡Diablos!

Y fue cuando Yuuri recordó que, la noche anterior, entre besos y caricias había terminado quitándose su camisa para poder dormir abrazado piel a piel con Viktor.

Así que todos posiblemente vieron el enorme chupete que tenía bajo su clavícula izquierda.

Trató de cerrar la puerta en su cara, le fue imposible cuando el pie de Otabek lo detuvo, entró al baño de inmediato y tomó una toalla, la cual usó para cubrirse.

— ¡Yuuri, sal!—escuchó que cerraban la puerta de la habitación, seguido de pasos adentro.

— ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó bajito, caminando hacia la pequeña sala de la habitación, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—Eres el nuevo miembro de la banda, queremos pasar tiempo contigo—explicó Mila.

Otabek y Yurio siguieron hablando, pero Yuuri parecía estar más allá, como si su alma hubiese alcanzado el nirvana.

Mila Babicheva le había dicho que era un nuevo miembro.

Debía estar soñando.

Escuchó un par de comandos, se bañó y cambió adentro del baño, su mundo teñido color de rosa ante estas palabras y sin oponer resistencia ni acordarse de Viktor. Otabek tenía planes para la tarde, así que se reunieron con Sala y junto a Yurio y Mila, los cuatro salieron a un centro comercial para comprar ropa nueva, aun si seguía en las nubes y su cerebro aún no procesaba las palabras.

Sostenía la ropa de los tres ya que él mismo no vería nada, no tenía efectivo para comprar algo tan caro y, una vez terminadas las compras, decidieron ir a un pequeño restaurante con habitación privada para almorzar.

Fue hasta que había un menú frente a sus ojos que Yuuri reaccionó.

Había pasado todo el rato pensando en los miles de _fanfictions_ que había leído donde eso se había realidad, y los había revivido cada uno en su mente en lugar de disfrutar el mundo real.

Bien hecho, Yuuri.

Recordó su celular y lo revisó, no había mensaje nuevo de Viktor. Decepcionado de no poder pasar su día libre con él, Yuuri suspiró y pidió cualquier cosa que se viera linda, necesitaba una foto de la comida, después de todo.

Nunca entendería por qué a sus fans les gustaba tanto eso.

Logró hacer una pequeña conversación con los demás, eso hasta que Mila recibió un mensaje que apresuró todo. Pidieron la cuenta, dejaron un billete que bien pagaba la cuenta y la propina y casi salieron corriendo de allí.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntaba alarmado.

—Nada, es solo que… Nosotros tenemos algo que hacer ahora, te dejaremos en el hotel para que puedas descansar.

¡Yuuri no quería descansar, quería conocer la ciudad!

Subió a regañadientes a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y caminó por el pequeño pasillo de la entrada hasta llegar a la cama.

Allí, cerca de la enorme ventana estaba Viktor.

Yuuri casi grita de sorpresa, e iba a hacerlo de no ser porque en su brazo izquierdo vio algo que jamás había visto:

Era un tatuaje.

La piel aún se veía rojiza, eso quería decir que era nuevo, pero el diseño era hermoso y contrataba perfecto con la piel de Viktor.

Era la boca, puente y cuerdas de una guitarra, con notas musicales por todas las cuerdas. Yuuri estaba anonadado de la belleza del tatuaje.

—Hola, cariño—saludó Viktor.

Parecía nervioso de saludar a Yuuri, quien nunca en su vida había sentido una sed tan fuerte como la de esos momentos. Se acercó a él sin saber qué decir y pasó sus dedos cerca del tatuaje, con cuidado de no tocar la zona afectada ni sus alrededores.

—Es…

—Perdona que te dejara solo en la mañana—se disculpó, el remordimiento palpable en sus ojos—, quería darte esta sorpresa y si no comenzaba desde temprano, no podría mostrártelo hoy.

—Es hermoso, Viktor.

Mila y Otabek tenían tatuajes, aun los ex miembros de _My heart, your eyes*_ (Jean-Jaques y Christophe) también, si Yuri aún no, era porque aún no era mayor de edad para poder hacerse uno.

Yuuri siempre había soñado en ver a Viktor con un tatuaje, pensaba que se vería hermoso en su piel y había imaginado cientos de veces posibles diseños.

Ninguno tan hermoso como este.

No dijo más, no pudo decir más, porque algo se apoderó de él. Caminó, casi corriendo hacia Viktor, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó, hambriento de tenerlo más cerca.

Viktor correspondió su beso, diferente al resto que acostumbraban, este era feroz. Viktor lo abrazó por la cintura, topando sus cuerpos con fuerza, varios gemidos escapaban de sus bocas, y Yuuri llegó incluso a rodear la cintura de Viktor con una pierna, deseando que entendiera que necesitaba más de él.

Y vaya que Viktor entendió.

Puso sus manos bajo su trasero, Yuuri saltó como pudo para rodear sus piernas en su cintura, diablos, saber que un tatuaje lo iba a provocar tanto, Viktor hubiera decidido hacerlo antes.

Lo dejó caer en la cama, Yuuri rebotó con un fuerte “uff”, no logró recuperarse por completo antes que Viktor regresara a atacar sus labios.

Cuando sintió las manos de Yuuri en su cabello, tomando con fuerza varios mechones, Viktor no pudo evitar gemir en voz alta, solo con escucharlo Yuuri se volvía loco, sin poder creer lo sensual que sonaba su novio.

Inconscientemente comenzó a mover su cadera contra Yuuri, buscando un poco más de fricción y es qué diablos, sentir unas fuertes piernas rodeándolo, lo hacía perder la cabeza.

Acarició los muslos de Yuuri, atreviéndose a llegar donde jamás lo había hecho con él, queriendo más, pero obligándose a respetar el ritmo de Yuuri.

—Yuuri—dijo, separando sus labios un segundo— ¿podemos?

Una simple pregunta cuyo significado iba más allá de todo.

Fue cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Yuuri se tensaba de inmediato, bajó sus piernas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su labio inferior temblando.

Quería, diablos que quería, pero no le era tan fácil decir que sí; algo en él todavía tenía miedo de esa relación y pensar en entregarse a alguien le helaba la sangre.

No se sentía listo aún y Viktor comprendió.

—Está bien, querido—continuó, besando su frente—Ya te he dicho que iremos a tu ritmo.

Se acomodaron en la cama, Viktor abrazaba a Yuuri por la espalda y este aún podía sentir la erección de su novio y la suya propia.

Pasaron los minutos y el sueño los inundó a ambos, Viktor pidió comida y se cambió a algo más cómodo al igual que Yuuri. Conversaron un rato, quedando en que descansarían un par de horas antes de salir a explorar la ciudad, juntos.

Cuando terminó la comida, se acostaron de nuevo en la cama en la misma posición que minutos atrás, Yuuri ya no sentía la erección de Viktor pero, de solo recordar lo que acababa de pasar, la suya comenzaba a resurgir de nuevo.

—V-Viktor y… Y si…

No sabía cómo poner sus pensamientos en palabras, así que entre tartamudeos, trató de explicarse lo mejor posible.

—N-No necesariamente tenemos qué… Tú sabes. Podemos comenzar… No sé…

—Tu dime si es demasiado. ¿Bien?

Movió un poco su cuerpo, aún se abrazaban en posición de cucharas pero Yuuri buscaba besar sus labios. Eran un enredo de brazos, con Yuuri tomando su nuca y Viktor acariciando su torso.

Comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, Yuuri no guardaba sus gemidos, entre besos dejaba que estos revolotearan, algunos largos y fuertes, otros suaves y cortos, todo dependía de cómo Viktor apretase su pecho.

El guitarrista prestó atención a los gemidos y jadeos, queriendo aprender cuales significaban que Yuuri estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Decidió probar su suerte, bajó, aruñando con la suficiente fuerza para dejar un rastro blanco en la piel de Yuuri, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Jugó con el elástico de su pantalón mientras su lengua distraía a su novio y bajó su mano hasta que esta yacía alrededor de la erección.

Un gemido resonó por toda la habitación, Yuuri tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacia atrás, buscaba la lengua de Viktor, quien no dudaba en complacerlo.

Abrió un poco más sus piernas para dar más espacio a la mano. Comenzó un ritmo lento, arrastrando la piel y pasando su dedo gordo por el glande. Sentía el calor y la dureza del pene en su mano mientras aumentaba el paso cada vez más.

— ¿Te gusta, Yuuri? —preguntó con voz gruesa mientras se escuchaba como su mano lo masturbaba sin control.

—Sí… Quiero más, Viktor…

Bajó su pantalón para que su erección golpeara libre su abdomen antes de tomarla de nuevo y continuar su ritmo brutal. Escuchaba suaves “ _estoy cerca_ ” de Yuuri y no hacía más que aumentar su paso, ignorando el dolor de su muñeca.

Yuuri jadeó cuando su orgasmo se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, la hipersensibilidad que sentía en su pene no era normal. Viktor lo masturbó un poco más hasta que Yuuri pareció tranquilizarse, jadeaba como en trance, sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

Sonriendo triunfante, Viktor miró fascinado como incluso parte del semen había caído sobre el cabello negro de Yuuri.

Increíble.

—N-Nunca había tenido uno tan…—se calló para poder pensar bien en sus palabras y terminó murmurando: —intenso.

—Me alegra que lo disfrutaras—confesó.

Porque era cierto, había adorado ese enorme paso que su relación había dado. No podía dejar de besarlo, sintiendo su pecho estallar de emoción hasta que escuchó la rítmica respiración de Yuuri.

Se había quedado dormido.

Rio en voz baja, tomó unas servilletas y limpió tanto su torso como su cabello, aún maravillado de lo lejos que había llegado su semen. Parecía incluso de esos comics que solía leer cuando un adolescente.

Ya despertaría más tarde a Yuuri para que pudieran salir a disfrutar de la ciudad, mientras, los arropó a ambos bajo las sábanas y decidió él también dormir un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé específicamente cuanto tardaría el tatuaje de Viktor, así que salió desde temprano (agendó la cita el cap pasado (?)) Pero según leí, tenía que pasar un par de horas para quitarse la venda. Así que su tatuaje está recién hecho, descubierto y algo rojizo. Pongamos la magia de los fics en esto, gracias.  
> El arte de Viktor y el diseño del tatuaje son gracias a trebolqueen   
> * My heart, your eyes: Era la banda donde estaba antes Viktor con Chris y JJ, la mencioné en los primeros capítulos. Fue antes de debutar con Purely Silver  
> Vengo queriendo que esto pase desde febrero…  
> ¡Por cierto! Hubo una imagen que inspiró por completo el la última parte de este capítulo. La subiré a mi grupo por que no puedo subirla acá, pueden buscarlo en Facebook como “Facebook.com/groups/IvTheArtist”


	22. ♪ The Ballad of Mona Lisa

Al abrir sus ojos, Yuuri se sentía un poco despistado.

Se encontró a sí mismo arropado en una cama, las sábanas se sentían pesadas sobre su cuerpo y el contraste del aire acondicionado y el calor de la cama se sentía como el cielo. Dejó escapar un suave jadeo mientras se movía, estirando su cuerpo solo para mirar hacia el otro lado. Vio una enorme ventana que apenas y dejaba entrar rayos de sol, el cuarto estaba oscuro de no ser por estos y por una pequeña lámpara en el escritorio en la esquina opuesta. Por varios segundos, Yuuri se preguntó dónde se encontraba. Estaba desorientado pero demasiado cómodo como para decir algo. 

Si era sincero, no tomó mayor importancia a su paradero, solo sonrió y ocultó más su rostro en la almohada, arropándose hasta el cuello con la sábana y acercando sus rodillas a su pecho.

Respiró profundo y pasó su lengua por sus labios, gimiendo de placer por el agradable aroma de las sábanas. La almohada tenía un olor particular, no era dulce ni ofensivo para la nariz. Era un aroma riquísimo que Yuuri no lograba reconocer. Hundió más su rostro y sonrió más, haciendo que sus mejillas dolieran incluso, esforzándose por entender ese aroma. Era algo fresco, fuerte incluso y rayos, Yuuri gimió de nuevo, ahora abrazando la almohada para no alejarla de sí mismo. 

Imágenes de la noche anterior cayeron en su mente como truenos, despertándolo de golpe y haciendo que se sentara de una vez en la cama. Por segundos el cuarto se tornó borroso, se apresuró a buscar sus lentes en la mesa de noche, para buscar a la persona a su lado y confirmar que no había sido un sueño.

La cama estaba vacía. Cuando Yuuri la tocó, ya no había calor alguno en las sábanas. El cuarto estaba casi en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba desde el baño el sonido de la regadera correr. Recordó que Viktor tenía la costumbre de bañarse temprano.

Miró el reloj en la mesa de noche a su lado. Eran las siete de la mañana.

Con mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón casi en su garganta, Yuuri enredaba la sábana entre sus dedos, nervioso y sin saber qué debía decir. ¿Cómo debía saludar a Viktor después de lo que había pasado?

Minutos después vio a Viktor salir con una bata y una toalla alrededor sobre su cuello. Yuuri se sonrojó sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos.

Las manos de Viktor rodeaban la toalla, Yuuri solo podía pensar que horas antes, esas manos rodeaban la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, su cara se caía al recordar que se había dormido luego, sin tomarse la molestia de devolver el favor.

Le debía una muy grande a Viktor.

Sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado y a alguien buscar sus labios, ambos cayeron en la cama en un suave beso que poco a poco fue escalando más y más. Yuuri podía sentir la bata mojada y gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro desde el cabello de Viktor, sabía que debía alejarlo para ir él por una ducha, pero su fuerza de voluntad le fallaba.

No ayudaba tampoco su erección mañanera que trataba de cubrir con las sábanas.

—Tengo que ir a ducharme—dijo entre besos, sin hacer fuerza alguna para alejar a Viktor.

Sus palabras se escuchaban vacías, razón por la que Viktor decidió no moverse y seguir besándolo. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando las piernas de Yuuri se enredaron alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Viktor comenzó a mover su cadera, buscando por inercia y sin pensar, algún tipo de fricción en su miembro. Jadeante, Yuuri quería más.

En ese momento, una alarma sonó.

Viktor maldijo en voz baja, es que mierda, no quería alejarse de Yuuri.

Con un suspiro, estuvo a punto de separarse cuando sintió como alguien tomaba con fuerza su cabello y lo atraía de nuevo. Jadeó, ignorando la alarma mientras besaba de nuevo a Yuuri. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en besarlo, mientras que Yuuri, con su otra mano, buscaba su teléfono para así apagar la alarma y concentrarse en Viktor.

Acababa de bañarse, no llevaba nada dentro de la bata, Yuuri no tuvo necesidad de moverse mucho para saber que literalmente no había ropa alguna bajo la bata. Algo en su interior rebosaba de orgullo al entender que era él quien ponía así a Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como una persona aventurera, menos como alguien con una libido elevado. Sin embargo en esos momentos, Yuuri quería atreverse a más.

Con gran esfuerzo empujó a Viktor, quien sonrió y colocó las manos tras su propio cuello, acostado por completo en la almohada, ansioso de ver qué haría el pequeño Yuuri. Elevó un poco su cabeza para poder verlo, y quería derretirse en vida cuando notó que Yuuri estaba temblando mientras quitaba del camino la bata de Viktor.

No dijo nada, por temor a romper el ataque de valentía de su pareja. Solo sonrió y mordió sus labios, en el segundo que sintió que alguien rodeaba su pene con sus manos, dejó escapar un suave jadeo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Lo que no esperó nunca, fue sentir como alguien lo tomaba desprevenido en su boca.

Más que un jadeo, Viktor dejó escapar un gemido bastante fuerte, ronco y sensual, que alentó a Yuuri a continuar. No tenía mayor experiencia, o mejor dicho, no tenía experiencia con ello. Claro, lo había leído miles de veces, más nunca lo había experimentado.

Trató de recordar los detalles que había leído en esas noches solitarias mientras se imaginaba con Viktor, diablos que, si su peine podría hablar, dejaría sonrojada a cualquier persona. Tuvo especial cuidado con sus dientes, succionaba al momento que movía su cabeza, sintiendo un suave dolor en su mandíbula.

Le encantaba sentir el pene de Viktor descansando en su lengua, pesado y amargo, cálido incluso, duro, moviéndose con pequeños espasmos cada vez que Yuuri gemía. Pasaba sus manos por los muslos de Viktor, su propio pene erecto al sentir la piel delicada bajo sus dedos, los músculos tensos y fuertes. Yuuri dejó una de sus manos subir por pecho de Viktor, sintiendo allí el abdomen marcado, disfrutó tocar sus pezones, acariciándolos con cuidado de no moverse demasiado y no lastimarlo.

Regresó para apoyarse en sus muslos, su quijada dolía más con cada segundo que pasaba. Se negaba a darse por vencido, escuchando los sonidos de Viktor, queriendo devolver el favor de una noche anterior, esperanzado de ser capaz de complacerlo y llevarlo hasta el orgasmo. 

Lo escuchaba jadear y gemir, sentía unas manos pasar por su cabello, tomándolo con fuerza para luego bajar hacia su cuello, Yuuri adoraba saber que Viktor lo disfrutaba casi tanto como él.

—Ya—escuchó— _Zvezda*, lyubov*, moya ray*…_

Viktor pausó su oración, chasqueó la lengua y suspiró, buscando palabras para continuar.

—Yuuri, Yuuri—La sola mención de su nombre ahogado en un gemido solo hacía que Yuuri succionara con más fuerza y gimiera, lanzando vibraciones que volvían loco a Viktor—. Voy a venirme, oh, Yuuri…

Trató de alejarlo, tirando con cuidado de su cabello, pero Yuuri continuó con su tarea, apretando los muslos de Viktor con tanta fuerza, que seguro dejaría marcas. Sintió como el cuerpo ajeno se estremecía, escuchó un jadeo fuerte que caló en sus huesos y seguido, una sensación que parecía ahogarlo en su garganta.

Se alejó sintiendo que se asfixiaba, tosió con la boca cerrada, negándose a dejar todo salir.

—Bebé, lo siento tanto. Rápido, debes escupir…

Viktor balbuceaba mientras buscaba por todas partes toallas para limpiar a Yuuri, no fue hasta que se acercó a él que notó como su lengua limpiaba la comisura de sus labios, los mismos que además de estar hinchados y brillantes, reflejaban una enorme sonrisa de orgullo. Viktor sintió que su corazón daba una voltereta en el aire, y se abalanzó a besar de nuevo a Yuuri.

De no ser porque el teléfono sonó una vez más, lo más probable sería que ninguno hubiese salido de la cama esa mañana.

Aun si eran días libres, las prácticas no se detenían, Yuuri trataba de seguir el ritmo entre revisar las canciones con Viktor, tratar de pensar en nuevas melodías y palabras que dieran bien con la letra y su vida en redes sociales que era administrada por Phichit.

Se sorprendió cuando, al bajar a recepción, se encontró con un enorme paquete a su nombre.

Excusándose con los miembros de la banda, Yuuri subió a su habitación y abrió el paquete, solo para encontrar ropa finamente doblada en bolsas diferentes.

La caja traía en ella tres pantalones de diferentes colores, dos bufandas, dos chaquetas y cinco camisas. Avergonzado de que se equivocaran de habitación, Yuuri chequeó bien el nombre en el paquete.

“ _Yuuri Katsuki_ ”.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar y lo respondió, saludando a Phichit para contar lo que le acababa de pasar y como si su mejor amigo leyera su mente, lo interrumpió.

—Te va a llegar un paquete, es ropa de un _sponsor_ , úsala, tómate fotos, me las envías y listo. Buen dinero al bolsillo.

—Hola, por cierto—puso los ojos en blanco.

Escuchó la risa de su mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea y ambos siguieron hablando sobre las posibles combinaciones que Yuuri debía hacer.

Sin embargo, jamás había sido muy bueno con las cámaras.

Se reunió de nuevo con la banda, esa misma noche tendrían un concierto y partirían temprano hacia Seattle antes de su concierto en Canadá. Yuuri lo pensó, podría tomarse un par de fotos en Vancouver, tendrían un día libre y podía comprar un trípode, ponerlo en algún lugar lindo y solitario, tomarse fotos desde su teléfono y ¡listo! Dinero fácil y rápido.

O ese era el plan original. Había salido desde temprano para aprovechar el sol, sin decirle a nadie su plan. Se sentó luego de una hora con la misma ropa, mirando las fotos, odiando cada una de ellas. Pensó de todas formas enviársela a Phichit para que pudiera hacer su magia y hacer que se vieran algo decentes.

— ¿Yuuri? —escuchó una voz conocida.

En el momento que volteó, por instinto guardó su teléfono, dejando en vista el trípode que había comprado. Mila y Yurio caminaron hacia él, ella con una enorme sonrisa, él con la cara de amargado de todos los días. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, avergonzado, recordando que también estaba peinado de manera extraña y con sus lentes de contacto.

—Hola—respondió nervioso—Q-Qué sorpresa verlos…

—Escuchamos que este era uno de los mejores lugares para fotos, así que venimos para ver. ¡Es hermoso!

Por un segundo había olvidado que tanto Mila como Yurio eran famosísimos también en sus redes sociales, además de ser muy activos, así que tenía lógica que buscaran lugares para subir una o dos fotografías.

— ¿Quieres que te tome un par de fotos? —preguntó Mila con su vista fija en el trípode. Yuuri estuvo a punto de negar su propuesta, pero no se atrevió al recordar que las que había tomado ese día, eran espantosas.

Les confesó lo que estaba haciendo, esperando risas de ellos o burlas, pero estas nunca vinieron. Ambos artistas asintieron y, sin tomarle mayor importancia, como si lo que Yuuri estaba haciendo era lo más normal del mundo, ambos comenzaron a darle indicaciones para posar.

Lo obligaron a cambiarse de ropa un par de veces, con el tiempo, Yuuri parecía sentirse más cómodo frente a la cámara, posando y sonriendo de la forma que le pedían.

—Bien, no son perfectas… Pero servirán para _Instagram_. —dijo Yurio, repasando las fotos.

—Gracias y perdón por hacer que perdieran su tiempo.

Mila rio y negó con la cabeza, moviendo su mano en el aire, como queriendo que los malos pensamientos de Yuuri se esfumaran.

—No digas eso, fue divertido tomar fotos de alguien más para variar. Generalmente somos Yurio y yo.

— ¡No me llames así, vieja bruja!

Yuuri rio mientras los veía hablar, satisfecho, envió sus fotos a Phichit mientras veía a sus compañeros pelear. Cuando Mila tomó la última foto, escuchó pasos atrás de sí mismo.

—Así que aquí estabas—dijo Viktor, abrazándolo por la espalda y dejando un suave beso en su cuello—, _zvezda_ , te busqué por todas partes.

Yuuri supuso que Yurio o Mila lo habían delatado. Sonrió avergonzado, buscando refugiarse en los brazos de Viktor. El clima estaba helado, así que el calor corporal del ruso lo dejaba suspirando. Cerró los ojos, olvidando que tenían compañía hasta que escuchó a alguien tomar una fotografía.

— ¡Ustedes dos son tan lindos! —exclamó Mila

—Me dan asco—dijo Yurio, fingiendo arqueadas de vómito.

De la nada, Mila comenzó a hablar de forma rápida en ruso, Yurio solo podía poner sus ojos en blanco y Viktor reía, contestando con monosílabos. Yuuri pareció escuchar su nombre entre las palabras y el apodo que Viktor le acababa de llamar. No tenía idea qué significaba, más tarde le preguntaría a Viktor.

El día había sido magnífico, pero ahora lo único que quería Yuuri era dormir. Se acostó en la cama junto a Viktor, buscando su calor y compañía, se abrazaron por varios minutos, besándose sin prisa, disfrutando al otro, con caricias que casi tachaban inocencia.

—Hey, Viktor.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó, buscando el cuello de Yuuri para dejar suaves besos en su piel.

— ¿Qué significa _zvezda_? —Viktor solo pudo reír por el acento en que Yuuri pronunciaba.

Se alejó un poco, el japonés notó un suave sonrojo en las mejillas de Viktor.

— _Estrella_ —susurró, y Yuuri quería explotar de la emoción.

Lo acercó de nuevo para besarlo, si bien los besos no eran hambrientos por el cansancio, eran tiernos y gentiles, podían compararlos con el roce de una mariposa. Viktor reía por la reacción de Yuuri, devolviendo los besos con una enorme sonrisa.

Yuuri escuchó su teléfono sonar, se alejó de Viktor para contestar. Era Phichit.

Habló con su amigo por un rato, eso hasta que Viktor le pidió su teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche de Yuuri.

Extendiendo su mano, tomó el móvil y en el momento que iba a darlo, vio la foto de fondo de Viktor.

Era una de las fotografías que Mila le había tomado en la mañana. No solo eso, era una de él riendo, tomada desprevenido mientras ella y Yurio discutían.

 _— ¿Yuuri?_ —preguntó Phichit.

—Te llamo más tarde…

Colgó antes de escuchar una despedida, tirando su teléfono para sellar los labios de Viktor con los propios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el acto, Viktor le llama a Yuuri por tres apodos. “Estrella, cariño, mi cielo”


	23. ♪ Girl that you love

Los conciertos de Portland, San José, Los Ángeles y Glendale pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yuuri a veces agradecía no tener un pase exclusivo para cada uno, porque de ser así, quedaría afónico por gritar cada canción a más no poder. Aunque sí lo hacía, a veces, con sus canciones favoritas — _todas_ —, mientras la banda las tocaba en el escenario.

El siguiente concierto sería en Las Vegas, antes de tomar un vuelo de 10 horas hacia Reading, Inglaterra. 

Yuuri no podía disfrutar más su vida en esos momentos, el poder estar con Viktor Nikiforov parecía un sueño hecho realidad, y ni hablar sobre el hecho ahora despertaba día tras día en la misma cama. 

Se iba acostumbrando poco a poco, pero nunca dejaba de ser increíble los avances que habían hecho juntos, Yuuri ya no sentía vergüenza alguna al tocar a Viktor, y ahora incluso se atrevía a explorar los placeres sexuales con los que antes solo podía soñar. 

La forma en que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del guitarrista era incluso… con cierto sentido de propiedad, Yuuri lo disfrutaba, y disfrutaba aún más sentir las manos de Viktor sobre su piel. Ambos se exploraban entre besos, noche tras noche, entregándose ciegamente a una pasión desbordante y llena de deseo y cariño.

Aun así, su relación no había pasado más que caricias y toques. 

No habían tenido sexo. 

Aun. 

Siempre luego de un concierto, Yuuri recibía a la banda con una enorme sonrisa, los felicitaba y les entregaba su bebida favorita. Luego, después de asegurarse que todos estuviesen bien, se acercaba a Viktor para besarlo y felicitarlo de una forma más íntima. 

Mientras los miembros ensayaban, Yuuri revisaba una por una las letras de las canciones, Viktor había comenzado a agregar partituras también, así que Yuuri tocaba nota por nota en su guitarra, revisando cada una con paciencia y recomendando luego a Viktor ciertos cambios.

Sus días eran emocionantes al igual que sus noches, esperaba con ansias cada concierto, aun si no podía participar en ellos, pero adoraba escuchar una y otra vez las canciones, incapaz de aburrirse de estas, incapaz de no emocionarse cada vez que los veía tan cerca y los escuchaba.

Toda la banda desbordaba talento.

Como Phichit le había dicho, en sus tiempos libres mientras la banda practicaba, él se dedicaba a grabar blogs, había hecho uno que otro _cover_ que había tenido una enorme aceptación entre sus fans, también, según Phichit le había dicho, había recibido varias ofertas de patrocinadores a quienes solo tenía que mencionar en sus videos. Yuuri confiaba ciegamente en Phichit, y al mismo tiempo se divertía haciendo todo eso. 

Una de las cosas que más enorgullecía a Yuuri, era el hecho de haber perdido su miedo a volar en avión. Debía agradecerlo por completo a Viktor, quien siempre se sentaba a su lado, tomando su mano y distrayéndolo hasta la hora de aterrizar.

La vida no podía sonreírle más a Yuuri.

Esa noche era el concierto de Purely Silver en Las Vegas. Yuuri, como todos los demás conciertos, lo esperaba con enormes ansias.

Sin embargo, quien más emocionado estaba de tocar en esa ubicación, era Viktor Nikiforov.

Nunca había sido tan fanático de Las Vegas, él en lo personal prefería mucho más otros lugares para divertirse, pero había sido gracias a cierto japonés que Viktor ahora adoraba la ciudad del pecado, tenía recuerdos maravillosos que, si bien no compartía con Yuuri gracias a su falta de memoria post licor, él guardaba con total anhelo en su mente. 

Pasó sonriendo todo el día, aún más en el ensayo y antes del concierto, cuando Yuuri lo besó como señal de buena suerte, Viktor estaba eufórico, casi saltando de felicidad, abrazándolo e inclinándose hacia el frente, para que Yuuri tuviese que aferrarse a él para no caer al suelo. 

Entre risas, se alejaron y Viktor salió al escenario, una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios y sus ojos brillantes de emoción. 

—¡Gracias, Las Vegas! —grita Yurio al micrófono junto con Viktor, quien está en más problemas de los que puede pensar al haber hecho varias volteretas mientras tocaba la guitarra, las personas parecían gritar cada vez que él lo hacía y no podía estar más emocionado por terminar. 

Todos salen del escenario, Viktor es el único que corre. Deja su guitarra y el micrófono a un lado y es el primero en llegar a la sala de descanso para la banda. 

Ve a Yuuri con cuatro latas en las manos y, antes que pueda saludarlo, se tira sobre él. 

Las latas caen con fuerza en el suelo, Yuuri espera que ninguna explotase, a Viktor no le importa en lo absoluto, solo quiere sentir el calor del japonés a su lado. 

—¡Mierda, Viktor! ¡Eres un desastre!—escuchó segundos después a Yurio gritar. 

Yuuri lo empuja, más sonrojado que de costumbre porque no está acostumbrado a eso, se ríe nervioso y luego ve con horror el piso mojado. 

—¡Viktor! —Le reprocha y se arrodilla para poder limpiar todo. 

No puede resistirlo, va por algo para limpiar y se lo da a Yuuri quien recoge las latas y las bota a la basura, todos están ayudando en algo para limpiar y desastre pero él…

Él le da una nalgada al ver que Yuuri estaba en cuatro en el suelo. 

Mila y Otabek lloraban de risa—cosa normal en Mila, pero rarísima en Otabek—, Yuuri reclamaba en voz alta, acariciando su trasero que sabía estaría rojo, Yurio parecía asqueado y Viktor solo lo abrazaba disculpándose de la forma menos sincera posible. 

—Eres un caso —exclamó Yuuri, ni una pizca de resentimiento en su voz, con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. 

Regresan a la habitación, es tarde, Viktor tiene una agenda completa planeada para Yuuri y él. Su próximo concierto sería en nueve días, irían a Inglaterra y sabía que era la primera vez de Yuuri en ese lugar. 

Estaba emocionado. 

—¿Podemos dormir? —Preguntó Yuuri, tirándose a la cama y extendiendo sus brazos —Estoy muriendo. 

Y Viktor busca refugio en ellos, apoyándose en su pecho, acariciando su cadera, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. 

No estaba en la mente de ninguno el pasar a algo más, Viktor se acerca más a Yuuri para besarlo. Eran tiernos e inofensivos besos los que compartían, ojos cerrados, segundos en los que sus labios se conectaban, tiernas sonrisas y más besos que fueron haciéndose más largos, hasta que Yuuri no soportó, tomando el rostro de Viktor entre sus manos y pasando su lengua por sus labios. 

Lo que comenzó como besos insignificantes de buenas noches ahora se había transformado en una escena erótica donde sus lenguas se movían desenfrenadas y donde las manos descubrían nuevos terrenos y superficies prohibidas.

Las vestimentas cayeron al suelo, los toques se intensificaron al igual que los jadeos, entre besos y bajo las suaves sábanas el calor se aglomeraba, dejando sus pieles brillantes de sudor. 

Viktor baja su mano por el torso de Yuuri, toca su pene y comienza a masturbarlo, Yuuri regresa el favor y entre besos, ninguno es capaz de decir nada, sus respiraciones agitadas es lo único que los delata. 

El guitarrista se aleja y va a su mochila, Yuuri siente su piel ardiente, segundos después Viktor está con él, un paquete de condones en su mano derecha y una pequeña botella de lubricante en su mano izquierda.

Yuuri no dice nada, Viktor abre primero un paquete y lo desliza en dos de sus dedos, luego coloca en estos una cantidad considerable de lubricante, para comenzar a preparar a Yuuri. 

Jamás en su vida había sentido a alguien tocarlo de manera tan íntima. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras se relajaba contra la almohada, la sensación desconocida, un poco incomoda pero al mismo tiempo placentera. 

Siente que Viktor levanta su cadera, pone una almohada bajo su cuerpo para poder elevarlo más y usa sus dos manos, una para preparar a Yuuri y la otra para distraerlo mientras acariciaba su miembro. 

Los minutos pasaban, Yuuri se sentía al borde del orgasmo, ya había tres dedos adentro suyo y nunca se creyó capaz de lograrlo. 

Viktor se aleja, toma otro paquete, tirando el condón que había estado en sus dedos a la basura más cercana, falla, pero no importa, ya se encargaría de ello más tarde. 

Se coloca el condón y se acerca a Yuuri, está sobre él, una tierna sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado, busca sus labios para dejar un casto beso, antes de susurrar de la forma más tierna posible. 

—Te amo, Yuuri. 

_Lo ha dicho._

_Y Yuuri no sabe cómo responder_.

El tiempo se detiene, por su mente pasan miles de emociones, alegría, miedo, ansiedad, temor, asombro, sorpresa… Todas y cada una explotando como dinamita, haciéndole imposible pensar coherentemente. 

Viktor Nikiforov, el guitarrista de Purely Silver, está enamorado de él. 

Viktor lo ama.

Y él está loca y profundamente enamorado de… Viktor Nikiforov… 

_Está enamorado de su ídolo._

_No es justo._

Siente el glande presionar contra su ano y no lo soporta, no puede con ese sentimiento de culpa que acaba de surgir de su corazón, empuja a Viktor, lo aleja y cierra sus piernas, no nota cuando las lágrimas comienzan a caer de su rostro, abraza sus piernas y siente el frio del aire acondicionado congelar su piel. 

Viktor está asustado, piensa que lastimó a Yuuri y un sudor frio recorre su espalda. Se acerca a él, trata de hablarle pero los sollozos son demasiado fuertes, busca la forma de consolarlo y se ve patético, desnudo en la cama con un condón sobre su miembro, buscando la forma de hablar con su novio y de averiguar qué ha pasado. 

—Yuuri, mi amor, lo siento, por favor, dime que tienes —Suplicaba una y otra vez. 

—No puedo, Viktor.

Algo se contrae en su interior, su pecho arde, sus manos tiemblan y no es capaz de hablar gracias a que su garganta no logra articular palabras alguna. Siente sus ojos en llamas pero logra contener las lágrimas, Viktor tiene miedo, porque no sabe qué está pasando, porque jamás había entregado su corazón de esa forma y teme haber arruinado todo. 

Pasan minutos completos en los que Viktor no puede más que abrazarlo, sostenerlo contra su cuerpo y arroparse con las sábanas del hotel, Yuuri se relaja ante el roce, aún está hipando, pero las lágrimas ya han parado y es capaz de articular más de una oración. 

Le debe una explicación a Viktor. 

Toma aire y piensa con cuidado lo que va a decir, son cinco minutos de interminable agonía que pasa Viktor hasta que, por fin, Yuuri lo mira a los ojos. 

—Tienes que escuchar hasta el final, por favor.

Su voz suena rasposa, sus ojos están hinchados y hay marcas de uñas en sus brazos por la fuerza en que los tomó, Viktor acaricia su mejilla mientras asiente y Yuuri cierra los ojos, persiguiendo el contacto. Eso relaja el corazón de Nikiforov. 

—No es justo para tú, Viktor. Estoy enamorado de _Viktor Nikiforov_ , el guitarrista de mi banda favorita, mi ídolo de toda la vida. 

Viktor no entiende lo que dice, pero deja que Yuuri continúe. 

—No mereces a un fan en tu cama… Mereces a alguien más, alguien que te adore como eres, por ser tú mismo, no la sonrisa falsa de los posters… Y yo quiero ser ese alguien, Viktor. Logré querer de Emil, ¿recuerdas? Y lo que siento por ti crece día a día, pero no quiero hacerlo contigo mientras pienso que logré tener sexo con mi ídolo. 

Viktor entiende a la perfección lo que Yuuri quiere decir. ¡Mierda que entiende! Pero eso no quiere decir que duela menos.

Él siempre había sido un romántico de primera, soñando encontrar el amor, encontrar a alguien que lo amara no por su estatus en la banda, no por ser Viktor Nikiforov.

Quería ser amado siendo simplemente Viktor. 

Sonríe triste y mira hacia el suelo, las lágrimas quieren salir, logra contenerlas y asiente, porque entiende a lo que se refiere Yuuri. 

Los brazos de Yuuri lo rodean y él regresa el abrazo, no quiere estar allí, tampoco quiere alejarse, su mente le juega trucos sucios de los que no es capaz de escapar, sabe que Yuuri también está adolorido, no puede reclamarle nada. 

Suspira y piensa qué debe decir, cómo debe responder, pero no hay palabras que logren abarcar todo el remolino que está flotando en su mente en esos momentos. 

—Perdón—escucha a Yuuri murmurar. 

Niega con la cabeza y es después que entiende que Yuuri no puede verlo, así que se obliga a responder. 

—No pidas disculpas. Ya te dije, amor mío. Iremos a tu ritmo. 

Siente un suave beso en su pecho, definitivamente no quiere alejarse de Yuuri. 

Su “ _te amo_ ” fue real, se promete a sí mismo que esperará a que Yuuri se sienta cómodo con él, se jura que, de alguna u otra forma, ganará el corazón de Yuuri, no como Viktor Nikiforov… sino como Vitya, el idiota enamorado.


	24. ♪ Build God, then we´ll talk

La noche fue una interminable espera a que la luz del alba apareciera, miraba a la nada en la habitación oscura, incapaz de tomar acciones o de siquiera concentrarse en algo que no fuera el dolor en su pecho y la ansiedad moribunda que parecía quemarlo por dentro.

No podía creer lo que había dicho ni hecho, le era difícil procesar el mundo a su alrededor. Había rechazado a Viktor Nikiforov y no podía sentirse más culpable. Viktor lo había tomado bastante bien, sorprendido a Yuuri, pero no había forma que Yuuri estuviera seguro que todo estaría bien.

Su cuerpo le gritaba moverse, su brazo lo estaba matando, pero fingía dormir y trataba con todas sus fuerzas no dar vueltas en la cama para evitar que Viktor se percatara que, en realidad, no había podido dormir. El día siguiente tendrían un largo viaje hacia Inglaterra, donde tendrían más de una semana libre. 

No sabe cuántas horas pasan, su cuerpo ya no soporta más y se queda dormido con el pecho comprimido por la ansiedad y su cabeza por explotar con las mil y un quejas y reclamos que pueda tener. Quiere poder despertar para darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, incluso estaría feliz si despertara en su habitación en Detroit.

No es suficiente tiempo para descansar, diablos que lo sabe, probablemente durmió una hora o dos antes de sentir que alguien lo movía para despertarle. Siente unos cálidos labios dejar un beso en su mejilla, y por unos segundos, Yuuri olvida todo lo que acababa de pasar horas atrás.

—Buenos días, mi amor—escuchó decir.

La voz no era más que un rasposo susurro, Yuuri gime y, con sus ojos cerrados, se acuesta sobre su espalda con sus brazos extendidos para abrazar al dueño de esa melodiosa voz que provocaba erupciones en su vientre.

No pasó mucho hasta que su mente le jugara una mala pasada. Imágenes de la noche anterior saltaron apresuradas a su mente como un furioso caudal a punto de llegar a su destino. La culpa lo consume, la misma ansiedad de la noche anterior regresa, golpeando su pecho con fuerza y petrificándolo. No fue capaz de mover sus labios contra los de Viktor cuando este lo besó, solo fingió estar demasiado cansado y se tiró de nuevo en la cama, abrazando la almohada para evitar el contacto físico.

—Yuuri, levántate, debemos irnos ya. 

¿Yuuri?

De nuevo, siente una punzada en su pecho. Viktor no solía decir su nombre en privado y, en las ocasiones que este escapaba por sus labios, venía acompañado de algún apodo tierno que dejaba a Yuuri sonriendo como un idiota.

Se obligó a sentarse, no se atrevió a ver a Viktor a la cara cuando se puso de pie, luchando contra el cansancio, se dirige al baño de inmediato con cuidado de no tropezar y armar una escena.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, aún estaba hecho un desastre con ojeras que parecían llegar hasta sus mejillas, al terminar, arregló sus cosas lo mejor que pudo, casi sentándose sobre su maleta para luego encaminarse hacia la camioneta que los esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto, Yuuri quería pensar que solo era cosa suya, pero Viktor también parecía actuar raro. Iban lado a lado, sí, pero no había mayor contacto físico entre ellos.

Nadie de la banda ni del equipo parecía notarlo, y si lo hicieron, decidieron no decir nada y dejar pasar la cosa como un estúpido berrinche entre enamorados. Yuuri agradecía que nadie le dijera nada, más porque sabía que estallaría si alguien le cuestionara qué había pasado entre ellos dos.

Solo podía desear que el viaje terminara lo más pronto posible.

Quería poner las cosas en perspectiva, una hora en carro, tres en el aeropuerto y luego las largas horas de viaje que iría en el asiento a lado de Viktor. Sin contar que no estaba seguro si Yakov había pagado una o dos habitaciones de hotel, ya que todas las noches era común que Yuuri y Viktor compartieran cama.

La ansiedad definitivamente iba a consumirlo. 

Tuvieron suerte de no ser tan reconocidos en el aeropuerto, Yuuri tuvo tiempo libre entre fotos, fingiendo ser un miembro más del staff a quien nadie prestaría atención. No tuvo mayor problema en llegar solo a la sección V.I.P del aeropuerto, una sala completa estaba reservada para todos, así que había un gran espacio disponible.

Cuando Viktor entró minutos después, Yuuri se concentró en su teléfono y no fue hasta que el ruso caminara hacia el baño, que Yuuri aprovechó a pararse e ir por algo de comer mientras esperaban.

—Hey—escuchó que alguien le habló y reconocía bien esa voz. 

—¿Otabek? —Se volteó, el plato vacío entre sus manos y una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo? —Oh, no. Cuanto rogaba que no siguiera insistiendo.

—No, todo está bien—mintió, tosiendo con fuerza, siente la garganta en llamas y sus ojos llorosos. Nuncaha sido bueno con ese tipo de preguntas y estaba seguro que podría soportarlo si tan solo le hubieran dejado estar sin hablar.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó una vez más, decidido a obtener una respuesta.

Yuuri debía ser rápido y responder algo ingenioso. ¿Qué pasaba? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo? Otabek era un hombre de pocas palabras y expresión facial, así que se rendiría rápido y lo dejaría en paz.

Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, se obligó a parar en seco, porque sabía que su voz se quebrantaría en el momento en que sonidos salieran de sus cuerdas vocales. Mierda, miró a Otabek por un largo tiempo, peleando consigo mismo hasta que notó que su labio inferior temblaba y que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse más. 

—Y-Yuuri… ¿Vas a llorar?

Oh, como odiaba esas palabras. 

No pudo contener sus lágrimas, buscó apoyo en el hombro de Otabek, cosa incomoda, dado que él era mucho más alto que el baterista. Escuchó un incómodo quejido de parte de Beka, quien solo se quedó allí parado, sin saber qué hacer. 

Solo agradecía que la sala V.I.P donde ellos se encontraban, estuviera vacía. 

Sintió que Otabek le daba palmadas incomodas en el hombro mientras él trataba inútilmente de no seguir llorando, la ansiedad que había pasado la mañana había sido demasiada para él, y estaba seguro que hubiera podido resistir si tan solo nadie le hubiera preguntado nada. 

Como detestaba que eso le pasara. 

Lloró en el hombro de Otabek por alrededor de 30 segundos hasta que logró controlarse. Se alejó, horrorizado al ver una marca húmeda en la chaqueta del baterista. Yuuri podía morir de vergüenza en esos momentos, porque jamás pensó quebrantarse frente a Otabek de todas las personas.

—Ay, no, Otabek, p-perdón. ¡Perdón!

Beka negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una señal con su mano, dando a entender que no había pasado nada. 

—Estoy acostumbrado a hacer a otros llorar. 

No entendió a la primera hasta que Otabek guiñó un ojo para enfatizar sus palabras. Yuuri rió, tapando su boca mientras recordaba cómo las fanáticas hablaban tan abiertamente del promedio de Kazajistán. Ahora que lo tenía cerca y lo podía escuchar haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, Yuuri quería morirse de vergüenza por haber participado más de una vez en esos debates.

Regresaron a la sala luego que Yuuri se lavara la cara y tomara algo de comer. Viktor ya estaba hablando con Yurio y cuando notó que Yuuri entraba, no le dedicó la tan típica sonrisa que estaba reservada para él. Esta seguía siendo hermosa, sí, pero era fría y no lograba alcanzar sus ojos.

—Yuuri—murmuró, extendiendo su mano. 

Lo llamó y Yuuri no pudo desobedecer. Caminó a paso apresurado, su cuerpo actuando por sí mismo, incapaz de resistirse a Viktor, deseando poder sentir su piel al menos unos segundos.

Se sentó a su lado, sus manos lado a lado, ninguno dijo nada, Yuuri sumergido en su teléfono y Viktor afanado en una conversación con el resto de la banda, pero para ambos ese pequeño gesto se sintió como un oasis en medio de un desierto.

Una vez en el avión, Yuuri deja sus manos reposando sobre sus piernas, apretando la tela de su pantalón con nervio y queriendo que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Volar había dejado de ser aterrador y ahora se daba cuenta que, lejos de ser la costumbre, todo había sido gracias a los pequeños detalles que Viktor tenía hacia él. La forma en que sostenía su mano y lo distraía con anécdotas bobas o con cualquier cosa que cruzara su mente, hacía que el corazón de Yuuri ardiera porque no tenía idea cómo pedírselo en esos momentos. No sabía siquiera si tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

Yuuri estaba petrificado.

No le ayudaba en nada recordar cómo horas atrás se había quebrantado sobre Otabek, vaya vergüenza, todos los miembros de la banda eran demasiado buenos como para decir algo, pero él podía sentir que era silenciosamente juzgado por cada uno de ellos. 

Él era más fuerte que eso, lo sabía, solo era un mal día. 

Un pésimo día. 

Y todo había sido culpa de él. 

Ya ni siquiera veía la pantalla que estaba enfrente de él, solo se concentraba en respirar profundo y en que nadie notase lo nervioso que en realidad estaba. 

Se anunció que estaban a punto de despegar, revisó su cinturón y lo ajustó un poco más, fue allí cuando notó que sus manos estaban temblando. 

El despegue comenzó, el avión se movía con fuerza, Yuuri mordió su labio inferior. Siento un asiento de primera clase y en vuelo internacional, tenía un enorme espacio y estaba seguro nadie lo vería, así que se dio la libertad de cambiar la expresión de su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. 

No escuchó el suspiro, pero sí sintió cómo alguien buscaba su mano. Al abrir los ojos, notó a Viktor en su asiento, sonriendo de la forma que solo él podía, extendiendo su mano aun la incomodidad del asiento, Yuuri se apresuró a tomarla, perdiéndose de nuevo en los ojos de Viktor, olvidando de inmediato el miedo del despegue en avión. 

Minutos pasaron que se sintieron como segundos mientras ambos se contemplaban y pensaban lo afortunados que eran. Yuuri no notó cuando su brazo comenzó a doler hasta que estaba prácticamente hormigueando. La señal del cinturón había sido apagada, y ambos buscaron de inmediato una posición cómoda para poder hablar con el otro.

—¿Te hice llorar? —pregunta Viktor, mirando preocupado a Yuuri. 

Yuuri baja la mirada, muerde su labio inferior y piensa con timidez la escena que armó con Otabek, no quiere mentirle a Viktor, quiere ser lo más sincero posible, así que asiente pero se apresura a explicar. 

—Solo porque fui yo quien te lastimó. Lo lamento. 

Viktor sonríe de esa manera que solo él es capaz, Yuuri busca de nuevo su mano y besa uno por uno los nudillos de Viktor, queriendo estar solos para poder besar sus labios, pero debe esperar. 

—Te prometí que iría a tu ritmo. Creí que te sentías incómodo hoy en la mañana y que no querías hablarme porque fui demasiado lejos. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Se apresura a corregir —La única razón por la que actué así hoy en la mañana, fue porque yo pensaba que tú te sentirías incómodo y que no querrías hablar conmigo. 

Pasaron por varios segundos de silencio, antes de que ambos rompieran en unas silenciosas carcajadas para no incomodar al resto de pasajeros

En secreto, Yuuri lamentaba ir en primera clase con ese tipo de asientos, al ser tan enormes, no había forma cómoda de hablar entre murmullos con Viktor, él quería resolver su problema con algo más íntimo, quería apoyarse en su hombro y dejar que su voz llegara solo a oídos del guitarrista, y ambos poder encerrarse en su pequeña burbuja mental. 

Viktor bosteza y se acomoda en su asiento, es allí cuando Yuuri nota que él también muere de sueño. 

—No pude dormir bien anoche—se excusó Viktor. 

Yuuri sonríe, una leve sospecha que ambos obviaron dormir por sobre pensar las cosas, busca la mano de Viktor y cierra los ojos. Solo el saber que Viktor no estaba enojado con él, hizo que toda la presión en sus hombros se levantase, dejando una sensación de tranquilidad en su alma.

Ya podrían hablar más cómodos cuando despertara, y aún, podrían hacerlo cuando llegaran al hotel y compartieran una habitación.

Yuuri siente a alguien acariciar su mejilla, y luego no recuerda nada, porque por fin pudo dormir luego de la exhaustiva noche que acababa de vivir.


	25. ♪ The Overpass

No hubo mayor charla en el avión, tuvieron que obligarse a contener cualquier palabra profunda de salir de sus labios, a veces buscaban la mano del otro o el brazo para rozarlo, eso era señal suficiente de que estaba allí y estaban juntos. Trataban de no reír para las cosas más tontas y triviales para así no incomodar a los demás pasajeros, pero es que incluso tratar de poner la película al mismo tiempo en sus respectivas pantallas para “verla juntos” y fallar por segundos les parecía divertidísimo.

Minutos antes de aterrizar, Viktor se coloca el gorro y busca sus lentes de sol, no tiene tantos fans en Inglaterra como en Estados Unidos, pero igual quiere tratar de pasar tranquilo hacia su hotel. Yuuri lo mira embobado, no se logra ver ni su cabello plateado ni sus ojos azules, pero aun así se ve como la criatura más hermosa y misteriosa de todas.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta juguetón cuando nota la intensa mirada de Yuuri.

—No…—dice, y su cerebro está completamente freído por la belleza de Viktor así que no piensa las siguientes palabras—: es solo que eres demasiado guapo.

Y en parte se arrepiente de lo que dice, siente su cara arder y por varios segundos cree que va a explotar, más aun cuando ve que el rostro de Viktor se sonroja y tiene que cerrar los ojos porque, maldita sea, es demasiado para un mortal.

Cuando llegan al hotel, Yakov le entrega a cada persona la llave de su habitación. Sabe que algo pasó entre Viktor y Yuuri, no tenía que ser un genio para saberlo, habían pasado sin hablar toda la mañana y eran un dolor en el culo, pero ahora parecían estar bien.

No dudaría en reservar una habitación más si es que seguían peleados, pero no quería pasar por eso, así que se acerca a Yuuri con la llave en la mano esperando a que la tome: conociéndolo, eso quería decir que sí compartiría la habitación con Viktor. Yuuri no aceptaría la llave para quitarle la habitación al guitarrista.

Viktor ve la mano extendida hacia su pareja, no era algo de lo que habían hablado en el avión y comprende de inmediato lo que quiere decir Yakov. Muerde su labio inferior de anticipación, temeroso que Yuuri no quiera dormir a su lado, en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a tener un cuerpo conocido a su lado y, ahora que estaba consciente de sus propios sentimientos, su cama se sentiría enorme y vacía si era solo él.

Deja salir el aire que no sabía que contenía y también deja caer sus hombros, le sonríe a Yuuri cuando este toma la llave y busca su mano para dejar a Yakov atrás y encaminarse a su habitación. Está feliz, casi va dando saltitos por los pasillos y por lo único que no corre, es porque aún se siente cansado luego del vuelo.

Al entrar a la habitación, ninguno dice nada, Yuuri y Viktor caminan hacia la cama y solo se sientan viéndose uno al otro. Viktor sonríe primero, lleva la mano e Yuuri a sus labios y la besa, Yuuri no puede evitarlo, porque no está pensando. Había soportado todo el vuelo y pasó sufriendo la mañana entera, así que se tira sobre Viktor, lo abraza con fuerza y hunde su rostro en su pecho. Están en una posición incómoda, pero a ninguno le importa.

Viktor no hace nada más que rodear a Yuuri entre sus brazos. Besa su cabello y disfruta el aroma de Yuuri, aún si han estado sentados en un avión por tanto tiempo, solo suspiran y se olvidan del mundo. 

Yuuri no sabía cómo, Viktor y él no llevaban mucho tiempo de relación, casi dos meses que para la mayoría de personas no era nada, pero para ellos había significado toda una vida.

Era extraño, Yuuri nunca fue el tipo de persona que se entregaba a ciegas a una relación, o es más, nunca había sido alguien que se entregara en una relación, pero el tiempo que pasó sin poder abrazar a Viktor había sido un infierno total. 

Y para Viktor era igual de extraño. 

Había dedicado su carrera y se había entregado por completo a la música, su tiempo para cualquier tipo de relación era nulo y, por rápido que Viktor parecía enamorarse, había algo en Yuuri que no podía dejar de adorar. 

Acostados en la cama dejaron que sus labios se encontraran, no había nada sensual en su beso, no movieron sus labios, sentían la respiración ajena golpear su piel y se abrazaron. Yuuri esconde su rostro en el cuello de Viktor y deja un tierno beso allí, Viktor lo abraza y se vuelven un enredo de sábanas, piernas y brazos. 

El corazón de Viktor golpea su pecho con demasiada fuerza, siente que se ahoga en sus propios sentimientos, porque jamás en su vida había experimentado una adrenalina tan grande ni una desesperación tan intensa como cuando pensó por varias horas que eso sería todo con Yuuri. 

Era más que perder su inspiración, era mucho más que perder a la persona que le ayudaba con las letras, eso poco o nada podía importarle ahora. No conocía ese sentimiento, no podía dejar de pensar en Yuuri, su mente plagada de la voz y el rostro del japonés. Se desesperaba al estar lejos de él y quería sobre toda cosa impresionarlo, ver a Yuuri era la mejor parte de su día y poder dormir y amanecer a su lado era como un regalo de los dioses. 

Estaba enamorado, eso era lo único que podía decir con certeza. 

Aun si Yuuri no sentía lo mismo que él, no le importaba tanto como debería. Claro, era un poco intimidante tirarse al mar de emociones y entregarse ciegamente, cuantas personas no conocía que habían fallado haciendo esto, o que habían salido lastimados por una mala decisión que no parecía así en su momento. 

Viktor quería convencerse que la decisión de Yuuri era real y no una excusa banal para alejarse. 

Pero sentirlo allí, enrollado en la cama, abrazándolo con igual furor, hacía que todo mal pensamiento escapara de su mente. 

No, Yuuri aún no lo amaba, pero eso estaba bien, porque no necesitaba amor para ser feliz y existía la posibilidad y la débil promesa que Yuuri se enamoraría algún día, y cuando ese día llegara, no sería del guitarrista famoso “Viktor Nikiforov”, sería de él, solo Viktor, el hombre que llora viendo películas románticas, el imperfecto tipo que jamás aprendió a cocinar bien, que es ordenado en su casa pero desordenado en todos los demás lugares, el tipo imperfecto que nunca antes se había enamorado pese a lo que las revistas populares decían. 

Siente que Yuuri comienza a roncar y ríe, el vuelo los había dejado exhaustos a ambos, así que con cuidado los mueve para que Yuuri estuviera apoyado en su pecho y así salvar la circulación de sus brazos. 

Viktor no puede dejar de sonreír, no hay palabras que puedan describir cómo se siente, besa el cabello de Yuuri y busca su teléfono, comienza a ver sus redes sociales, el peso se siente real sobre su piel y el brazo de Yuuri rodeando su abdomen lo mantiene despierto. Han dormido así miles de veces, pero el hecho de ahora estar consciente de sus sentimientos lo hacía diferente.

Pasan un par de horas y no se da cuenta cuando se quedó dormido. Siente un beso en su quijada y sonríe, se estira y envuelve entre sus brazos de nuevo a Yuuri. Saben que deben hablar y que tienen explicaciones por dar, pero en esos momentos podían solo concentrarse en estar juntos. 

Escucha a Viktor murmurar tiernas palabras que solo dejan a Yuuri más sonrojado de lo normal, se refugia en su pecho con un fuerte abrazo y envuelve a Viktor con sus piernas también, el guitarrista solo ríe de nuevo y espera por varios segundos a que Yuuri se aleje. 

Cuando lo hace, se sienta con cuidado y abraza sus piernas, ninguno quiere hacerlo, pero saben que es importante para su relación. 

Yuuri suspira para ganar tiempo y buscar las palabras con las que debería empezar la plática. 

—¿Sabes? Estuve a punto de dejar la banda antes de conocerte. 

Yuuri lo voltea a ver, su cuello se mueve demasiado rápido y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Tenía sus sospechas, él pensaba que Purely Silver iba a separarse y recordaba escucharlo de otros lugares. Así que asiente y mira a otro lado, incapaz de seguir viendo los ojos de Viktor. 

—Pero apareciste tú, Yuuri, y me regresaste toda la emoción de escribir nuevas canciones. Ver cómo te emocionabas con la banda me recordó el por qué hago esto, me hiciste ver todo con nuevos ojos, y me diste lo que tanto necesitaba en mi vida. 

—¿Inspiración?— interrumpe Yuuri de inmediato. 

Viktor ríe y hay un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, lleva su mano a su cuello luego de sentarse y tímidamente, decide responder en un suave susurro. 

— _Amor._

Hay un sentimiento que Yuuri no entiende, surge desde su pecho y su cuerpo entero se calienta, tapa su boca y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, porque había algo en esa pequeña palabra que le daba vueltas enteras a su mundo. 

Yuuri no llora, sus ojos se ven brillantes pero logra contener las lágrimas y sonríe, se tira sobre Viktor, no sabe qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, la información es demasiada para él y su mente entera ha hecho cortocircuito.

—Así que no te miento cuando digo que esperaré lo necesario, Yuuri. No quiero apresurar tus sentimientos ni que te veas obligado a nada.

Yuuri asiente y sonríe, pasan varios minutos en que ninguno habla, Viktor sabe que es el turno de Yuuri para hablar y entiende que no es nada fácil, así que se traga su ansiedad y decide darle al japonés el tiempo necesario para responder bien.

—Yo… Soy inseguro, Viktor; y no quiero que eso suene como una excusa para mis sentimientos, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas —Yuuri comienza a hablar suave y se esfuerza más de la cuenta para poder ver a los ojos a Viktor mientras cuenta su relato—. Desde pequeño siempre me gustó mucho la música, siempre supe que podía cantar y me gustaban los instrumentos, pero nunca me atreví a probar nada, ¿sabes? Tenía miedo que alguien me descubriera cantando y que me humillaran, lo mismo cuando me escondía a tocar una batería improvisada en mi cuarto.

Sus piernas se sienten raras, está nervioso, pausa su relato para poder acomodarse en la cama de una forma más cómoda, toma una almohada y la abraza, trata de respirar para calmarse y, cuando logra encontrar su voz, decide hablar de nuevo.

—Luego escuché una de tus canciones. Nunca había sentido lo que sentí ese día, ¿sabes? Se me puso la piel de gallina— rió nervioso— y busqué desesperadamente quien eras. En una semana ya tenía toda tu discografía y me podía la mayoría de tus canciones. Tenerte tan cerca ahora y saber que esto… Que un nosotros es real es tan… ¿Fantasioso?

Viktor asiente y sonríe, Yuuri busca alguna señal de incomodidad en los ojos de Viktor y, cuando no la encuentra, continúa hablando.

—Soy un fanático tuyo desde hace muchos años, Viktor. Pero me doy cuenta que quiero ser más que un fanático, siempre voy a admirarte, pase lo que pase, pero es extraño… A una gran parte de mi le parece injusto que te diga que estoy enamorado. Sé que tú y tu yo guitarrista es la misma persona, sé que puede parecer ilógico y estúpido, pero no podría estar tranquilo si no lo hago… De la forma que yo veo correcta.

Y de nuevo, Yuuri ya no tiene palabras que decir. Sabe que hay millones de cosas con las que podría continuar, en su mente está la explicación perfecta, pero sus labios no parecen cooperar y ruega que Viktor la entienda. Su mano tiembla y la oculta tras la almohada, no logra contenerse y de repente el colchón parece algo muy interesante.

Siente unos dedos bajo su mentón y luego unos labios calentar los suyos, Viktor le sonríe de una forma que él jamás había visto, sin palabras solo asiente y besa a Yuuri de nuevo, el japonés suspira en el beso y cierra los ojos, recuerda las palabras de Viktor y su promesa de esperarlo el tiempo que sea suficiente, su corazón se derrite ante la pureza del amor que Viktor siente por él y se promete a sí mismo buscar que todos los días sean especiales con el guitarrista.

Se promete a sí mismo que no se obligaría a nada pero que el día que estuviera seguro de sus propios sentimientos, no dudaría en confesarlos a Viktor.


	26. ♪ Ready to Go

Yuuri había pensado muchas veces salir del país. Conocía Japón, sí, había vivido allí gran parte de su vida, conocía Estados Unidos, pero solo Detroit y Las Vegas, desde que se unió a Purely Silver había conocido más y más, pero siempre sintió irreal poder conocer Europa.

Solo podía decir que Inglaterra era de lo más hermoso. Era uno de los sueños de Yuuri, y jamás pensó ser capaz de ir, y menos de ir con tantos lujos como en esos momentos.

Lo que lo emocionaba más, y jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, era que podía descubrir un nuevo continente a lado de Viktor.

El ambiente en Reading parecía tranquilo, Viktor no se atreve a salir sin gorro ni lentes de sol, esperando que nadie los descubra. Yuuri por su parte era solo un Youtuber, la mayor parte de su audiencia era de Estados Unidos, así que no había posibilidad alguna que lo descubrieran.

Caminaban juntos, no se atrevían a ir de la mano, pero sí se atreven a rozar sus dedos de vez en cuando y Yuuri podía jurar que eso era suficiente.

O eso era lo que se decía cada mañana mientras dejaba que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo para calmar la creciente sed que comenzaba a sentir.

Trata de satisfacer sus deseos carnales cuando sabe que Viktor está practicando con la banda. Comenzó por cosas simples, se tocaba en el baño como lo ha hecho antes, buscaba llegar al orgasmo, pero por mucho que tratara, por mucho que tocara sus puntos débiles, era incapaz.

Sus orgasmos eran suaves, duraban poco y terminaba con su muñeca dolida.

Los días pasaban, la banda seguía practicando. Viktor y Yuuri habían logrado avanzar en 3 canciones las cuales estaban completas y perfectas, la banda las había aprobado, incluso las habían ensayado en sus tiempos libres, Yuuri allí, a lado de Yakov para ayudar a corregir cualquier cosa que no estuviera perfecta. De igual manera, podrían concentrarse en hacer ese álbum cuando terminara la gira.

Una semana había pasado, faltan aún dos días para el primer concierto. Yuuri apenas puede aguantar la emoción.

Purely Silver tenía una firma de autógrafos en Reading, la banda no suele hacer eso, ¡vaya cómo Yuuri lo sabía! Pero esta vez era diferente, porque era para una causa benéfica, así que tuvieron el corazón para negarse.

Viktor se despide de Yuuri con un largo beso, le duele saber que su novio tendrá que esperarlo en el cuarto y que nadie podrá verlos juntos. Sabe que será aburrido sin Yuuri, pero el japonés solo le sonríe y rodea su cintura con sus brazos mientras Viktor toma sus mejillas con cariño.

—¿Saldrás mientras no estoy? —pregunta inocente, genuinamente curioso.

Yuuri niega con la cabeza, le sonríe y explica que prefiere descansar. Viktor responde con un suave puchero, preocupado que Yuuri se aburra estando solo.

Comparten otro beso, Yuuri trata de eliminar el puchero o la cara de preocupación y funciona, Viktor sale por la puerta de su cuarto de hotel esperanzado en su regreso.

Yuuri se estira, se pone de puntitas y gime cansado cuando sus músculos se relajan. Camina hacia la cama y se acuesta en el lado de Viktor. Hunde su nariz en la almohada, huele a su novio, el champú especial para su cabello, su loción y su aroma natural se combinan en las sábanas, Yuuri suspira y la abraza, se pone cómodo y decide dormir, no sin antes cerrar los ojos imaginando una y otra vez los besos de Viktor. Sonríe cariñoso, suspira y ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando se queda dormido.

Algo lo despierta, no es repentino, no lo asusta tampoco. Escucha sonidos, no logra distinguirlos. Suspira, porque hay algo que lo hace sentir bien. Poco a poco el sonido se hace más fuerte, no entiende qué es, sabe que es alguien, capta que es un sonido erótico, está cerca, solo eso sabe, porque no logra captar de donde viene.

Siente algo, ¿qué es? No sabe tampoco, mueve su cabeza y siente que tiembla, de nuevo ese sonido, pero ahora es más claro, el aturdimiento del sueño parece finalmente marchito, Yuuri puede abrir los ojos al fin, está todo borroso, pero no necesita sus lentes para escuchar y _sentir._

Hay unas manos recorriendo sus cuerpo, unos dedos se hunden en su cadera, gime, ahora entiende ese sonido, era él mismo quien gritaba de placer.

No logra entender del todo qué pasa, su mente a mil por hora. Escucha una voz, la reconoce de inmediato. Ve una figura borrosa, pero a medida pasa el tiempo logra verla perfectamente: era Viktor.

Su novio estaba sobre él, no tenía ropa sobre su cuerpo sudado, sonreía cálidamente mientras se movía contra su cuerpo. Viktor eleva más las caderas de Yuuri, y Yuuri entiende por fin que la sensación tan deliciosa que sentía era Viktor penetrándolo.

Gime el nombre de Viktor en voz alta, grita su nombre, siente su garganta arder y su vientre se hincha de placer. Sus nudillos están blancos por la fuerza en que toma las sábanas. El aroma de Viktor lo rodea y lo abraza, mueve su rostro, muerde su labio, las sensaciones multiplicándose mientras Viktor susurra palabras encantadas en su oído. 

No sabe qué pasa, no está pensando, el guitarrista arremete sin piedad contra él, puede ver el sudor escapar por sus poros, y él estaba deliciosamente abierto, agradece su flexibilidad, porque la forma en que Viktor abre sus piernas hace que todo se sienta muchísimo mejor.

Gime una vez más, pero esta vez _es real._

Abre los ojos, sus caderas moviéndose inconscientemente. Jadea, no puede ver bien, parpadea varias veces, no tiene sus lentes así que todo está borroso. Siente su cuerpo pesado y, peor aún, siente su entrepierna mojada.

La habitación está oscura, rasca sus ojos y trata de acostumbrarse. Está solo.

Tapa su rostro y gruñe. Eso era lo único que le faltaba: acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con Viktor.

Busca con desesperación sus lentes, se pone de pie, se tambalea pero se apresura a limpiar toda la evidencia, no sabe cuánto ha dormido, se mete de inmediato al baño. Decide encender la bañera, su cuerpo aún está caliente y siente un cierto erotismo estúpido al estar desnudo en la habitación y que Viktor pueda entrar en cualquier momento.

Cuando termina el baño decide cambiarse y salir por algo de comer. Se digna por fin a ver la hora, nota que han pasado cuatro horas desde que Viktor se fue.

No sabe calcular cuánto tiempo estarán firmando autógrafos. Piensa que faltan unas dos o tres horas, decide mejor pedir servicio a la habitación, no quiere salir, así que verá algo en Netflix. Puede por fin ponerse al día con los capítulos de sus series favoritas. Sabe que una ya terminó y justo faltan los últimos cuatro capítulos por ver.

Pidió una hamburguesa, la llevaron casi de inmediato y Yuuri se quedó invertido en una pequeña maratón, esperaba tener el tiempo justo para ver los últimos cuatro capítulos antes que Viktor llegara.

Lo que no esperaba, claro, era que Viktor llegase en el momento que se desarrollaba una de las escenas más tristes de toda la serie, el penúltimo episodio.

Cuando entra, lo primero que escucha son sollozos, cuando corre hacia la cama, solo puede ver a Yuuri sentado en la orilla mientras abraza una almohada y llora desesperadamente en esta. Se acerca a pasos agigantados y se deja caer frente a Yuuri, siente dolor en sus rodillas pero no le importa, toma sus manos y las aleja de su rostro, ve sus ojos húmedos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, está muriendo preocupado, ¿hizo algo? ¿Yuuri estaba bien? No parecía tener lesiones, ¿qué le pasaba?

Cuando Yuuri lo vio parecía estar horrorizado, se limpió la cara de inmediato, buscó el control remoto pero Viktor no lo dejó moverse. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo fijo, preocupado, sus ojos danzando en su cuerpo buscando si algo malo había pasado, no entendía por qué estaba así.

—Yuuri, mi amor, mi cielo, ¿te duele algo?

Y Yuuri no lo esperaba.

“ _Mi amor, mi cielo, estaré siempre contigo_ ” había dicho el protagonista antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez.

Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Yuuri sin poder reprimirlas, Viktor estaba desesperado, su cabeza dando vueltas sin saber que todo eso no era más que un pésimo malentendido.

* * *

Minutos pasaron y ambos paseaban por las calles, Yuuri había apagado la televisión, había buscado un pañuelo y tomado a Viktor de la mano antes de salir por la puerta para dar un pequeño paseo en la calle del hotel, Viktor aún tenía el gorro sobre su cabeza, así que no se molestó en cubrir su rostro, más cuando era tan noche y todo parecía estar desolado.

Se ríe a carcajadas cuando Yuuri termina de explicar el motivo de sus lágrimas, en parte aliviado de saber que en realidad no había sido más que el final de una serie. Se sentaron en una banca donde solo se tomaron de las manos, Viktor aprovechó el momento para hablar sobre el nuevo concierto que sería en poco, y su preocupación de que al parecer no tendrían quien abriera el concierto.

—¿Qué pasó con la banda que tocaría?

—El cantante y el guitarrista se enfermaron, no pueden ni levantarse de la cama, están destrozados por perder esta oportunidad. Nosotros tenemos que encontrar a alguien rápido o no tendremos nadie que abra el concierto.

Yuuri se quedó pensativo, apoyó su cabeza en Viktor mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de pensar en algún _youtuber_ famoso que estuviera en Inglaterra y que pudiera acompañarlos tan repentinamente.

—¿Yuuri?

Abre los ojos y mira a Viktor, le sonríe por inercia y Viktor regresa su sonrisa, comparten un suave beso antes de ver la hora y regresar. El día siguiente sería de ensayos tras ensayos, así que lo mejor era que Viktor se dedicara a descansar esa noche.

Regresan al cuarto, Yuuri se da una ducha y luego deja que Viktor se relaje en la bañera. No hay gran cantidad de besos antes de dormir, solo un par de sonrisas y caricias en sus mejillas.

Lo que Yuuri no espera, es que el mismo sueño húmedo de esa tarde se repita esa noche.

Despierta, no sabe qué hora es, sentía que estaba más cerca de Viktor, y siente también su pantalón húmedo. Busca con desesperación la lámpara a su lado de la cama, incapaz de pensar correctamente, sus ojos incapaces de adaptarse tan rápido a la falta de luz.

Lo que lo deja en shock es ver a Viktor sentado cuando enciende la luz, sus labios un poco separados y una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos.

Yuuri ve sus propios pantalones, una mancha húmeda comienza a formarse, no fue como esa tarde, pero su erección era visible. Luego ve a Viktor en el mismo estado, y se avergüenza, porque no sabe qué hacer.

Siente que alguien toma su rostro con cariño, luego Viktor lo besa con cuidado, acerca sus cuerpos y tentativamente toca su muslo, Yuuri se sorprende y se aleja, muriendo de pena por lo que había pasado días atrás.

—Yuuri —murmura Viktor de la forma más hermosa —. Es algo natural de tu cuerpo, no tienes que sentirte avergonzado.

Yuuri no responde, Mira hacia las sábanas, sintiéndose hipócrita por desear eso cuando él mismo lo negó.

—No necesariamente tenemos que tener sexo si tu no quieres, pero…

Viktor mueve de nuevo su mano, esta vez Yuuri lo deja, porque siente su cuerpo caliente y ninguno parece tener autocontrol.

Siente el primer roce y gime, Viktor libera su erección y comienza a masturbarlo. Lo besa y Yuuri lo envuelve con sus brazos mientras abre sus piernas para darle más espacio a Viktor.

Él también baja una de sus manos y con dificultad, baja un poco el pantalón de Viktor. No piensan, no pueden pensar, solo se dejan llevar.

Viktor es quien toma sus penes y los junta para comenzar a pasar su mano entre ambos, Yuuri no sabe qué hacer, la sensación era mágica, la mano de Viktor se movía audaz y la forma en que movía sus muñecas solo sacaba uno tras otro jadeo de Yuuri.

—Yuuri —gemía en su oído, y Yuuri pudo sentir el orgasmo venir vergonzosamente rápido.

Siente su pene sensible, se había venido en sus sueños, así que este era su segundo orgasmo esa noche. Deja que Viktor continúe hasta terminar, no pasa mucho tiempo, un par de segundos más y pudo sentir a Viktor jadear y terminar.

Lado a lado, ninguno sabe qué decir. Yuuri se muere de pena, Viktor tampoco sabe qué hacer, porque le había prometido a Yuuri ir a su ritmo.

Y es que dormían juntos y pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos, así que no había mucho tiempo para que ambos pudieran satisfacer solitarios sus necesidades carnales, Viktor solo supo que perdió la noción de todo cuando despertó al escuchar los gemidos de Yuuri aún dormido, y enloqueció por completo cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre de una forma que jamás lo había hecho. No sabía que estaba soñando, pero se había dado el lujo de pensar e imaginar esa cara bajo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —murmura Yuuri.

Se acomodan de tal manera que puedan ver sus rostros mientras están acostados. Viktor le sonríe y niega, no tiene por qué disculparse, y busca las mejores palabras para decírselo.

—Ya te dije, no necesariamente tenemos que tener sexo. Si te sientes cómodo con solo este tipo de cosas, yo seré feliz de complacer.

Yuuri sonríe, incapaz de hacer otra cosa cuando ve los ojos de Viktor brillar, y se ríe cuando el mayor se levanta para lavar sus manos y buscar algo para que ambos se limpien.

Estaban por dormir, abrazados y sin camisa, porque la tentación de sentirse piel a piel era demasiado grande. Yuuri estaba a segundos de perderse en sus sueños cuando escucha que Viktor le confiesa algo.

—Te debo varios orgasmos, ¿sabes? Me he estado masturbando pensando en ti estos últimos días —dice coqueto, esperando molestar un poco a Yuuri.

Y Yuuri no piensa, diablos que no lo hace, el sueño es más fuerte, no hay lógica alguna en su razonamiento, así que habla suave y despacio.

—Si es así, yo te debo millones —bosteza antes de seguir — por todas las veces que lo hice mirando tus posters.

Viktor se congela en el acto.

—Es más—dice, ahora su voz es mucho más suave y era obvio que dormiría en cualquier segundo, hacía pequeñas pausas entre palabras, luchando contra el sueño para poder terminar de hablar—estoy seguro que fuiste responsable de mi primer orgasmo.

Viktor jadea, sus ojos desorientados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo con fuerza y emoción. Escucha a Yuuri reír y acercarse más. Lo siente suspirar y de nuevo lo escucha hablar en voz baja.

—Recuerdo que se sintió muy bien porque lo hice curioso mientras pensaba en Viktor, estaba muy asustado por esa cosa blanca.

—Lo bueno es que tienes mucho tiempo para poder pagármelos, ¿no crees? —Viktor no podía creer las palabras de Yuuri en esos momentos, así que no pudo evitar aprovecharse un poco de él.

— _El resto de mi vida_.

Viktor cierra los ojos con fuerza, lágrimas quieren caer por ellos, no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar y ruega al cielo que sea verdad. Abraza a Yuuri y lo escucha roncar. No puede evitar pensar lo enamorado que está.

—Es una promesa, Yuuri—murmura contra su cabello y sonríe para poder quedarse dormido minutos después, con una cálida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.


	27. ♪ But is better if you do

Yuuri trataba de dormir.

Escuchó varios ruidos, entre ellos gritos bastante conocidos, otros que parecían más aullidos, y sintió cómo una mano se posaba sobre sus orejas para tratar de tapar un poco el mundo exterior.

Por mucho que trató de regresar a su siesta, le fue imposible, así que abrió sus ojos un poco, esperanzado de que todo fuera un mal sueño, aun faltaran un par de horas para despertar y poder volver a dormir. Sin embargo lo que encontró era el pandemonio desatado en su cuarto.

Las almohadas de la cama estaban en el suelo, solo la que él tenía entre sus brazos seguía intacta, escuchaba maldiciones, jadeos exasperados y solo podía ver una luz cegadora que significaba que la cortina no estaba tapando el sol. Se sentó en la cama angustiado, el mundo le dio vueltas y se volvió a desplomar. Se sentía cansado aún, no sabía cuántas horas había dormido.

Una mano comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, ve la vida borrosa y exhala el aire que no sabía que sostenía, la cama se sentía cómoda y caliente, pero esa mano era tierna contra su piel. Sonríe, ve borroso, pero reconoce esos dedos y el destello de cabello plateado. Deja de escuchar el resto del mundo para concentrarse en el borroso cuerpo de Viktor. Nota que la mano deja de acariciar su mejilla, hace un puchero solo para que segundos después, la misma mano le ayude a ponerse los lentes y a sentarse cómodo en la cama. 

Yurio, Mila y Otabek estaban en la habitación que compartía con Viktor. Su novio estaba a su lado, saludándolo con una cariñosa sonrisa, cosa extraña, porque Otabek estaba recogiendo las almohadas de los sillones en la habitación para colocarlos en su lugar y Mila sostenía sobre su cabeza a Yurio. 

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—¿Yuuri?—escucha a Viktor preguntar luego que no respondiera su saludo. 

—¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó esperando una respuesta inmediata de parte de Viktor que jamás llegó, el músico solo continuaba sonriendo, algo en el interior de Yuuri se revolvió, porque esa era la sonrisa plástica y falsa de Viktor, no la que con tanto cariño le dedicaba a él. Justo iba a insistir en el tema cuando escucha que alguien más le responde.

—No tenemos banda que abra nuestro concierto. 

Fue Yurio quien le contestó, aunque eso era lo único que había podido entender ya que gran parte de la oración la había dicho en ruso entre maldiciones. Recordó entonces que Viktor le había comentado que el guitarrista y el cantante se habían enfermado.

—¿Qué dice Yakov?

Cuando preguntó esto todos, incluso Yuri, se quedaron callados y lo voltearon a ver. Yuuri se sonrojó, pensando que a lo mejor su pregunta había sido estúpida e ilógica, había algo en ese silencio incómodo que no le gustaba ni un poco.

—¿Qué?—preguntó cauteloso. 

—No creo que te guste lo que dijo Yakov—respondió Otabek. 

Mila dejó a Yurio con cuidado y se acercó a Yuuri, sentándose a su lado de la cama y mirando a Viktor, esperando que él fuera quien le dijera de una sola vez. 

Viktor rodó los ojos, miró a todos lados buscando apoyo y, cuando todos le dieron literalmente la espalda, volteó a ver a Yuuri para tirar de una sola vez la bomba. 

—Yakov quiere que tú cantes. 

Pasaron varios segundos mientras Yuuri entendía la propuesta.

—¡¿Que yo qué?!

—Yakov vio a Viktor viendo uno de tus videos y dijo que cantas bastante bien. Quiere que cantes para abrir nuestros conciertos. —comentó Otabek.

Ah, ahora sí todos querían hablar. 

—Claro que no inmediatamente. Comenzarías en Australia. 

¿Australia? ¡Para el concierto de Australia faltaban apenas 11 días! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a estar listo para cantar frente a miles de personas en menos de once días? ¡Si cantar frente a Viktor lo ponía nervioso!

No dijo nada, la banda continuaba tratando de hablar con él y de animarlo a aceptar, Yuuri solo podía imaginarse frente a todo un estadio, temblando, sudado, y haciendo el ridículo. 

No, definitivamente no podía hacerlo. 

Debían conseguir a alguien más para eso. 

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a temblar, sintió un beso en la frente y luego una presión en su espalda baja, como una mano que lo dirigía. No se dio cuenta cuando había comenzado a caminar hasta que se encontraba en la pequeña sala del cuarto del hotel, Viktor lo miraba preocupado, los demás seguían hablando en la habitación, tratando de encontrar una mejor solución, pero ahora solo estaban ellos dos sin nadie más a su alrededor.

—¿Yuuri?

Yuuri respiraba profundo, se encontraba al borde de un ataque de pánico solo al imaginarse fallar a sus ídolos frente a tanta gente. Respiraba por la boca, el aire no era suficiente y sentía que necesitaba mucho más que eso. Cerró sus ojos, sintió que Viktor lo abrazó y se concentró en sus latidos para poder tranquilizarse. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza en la camisa del guitarrista, arrugándola en la parte trasera, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que la tomaba. Trató de respirar por su nariz, el aroma natural de Viktor recorría su cuerpo, la forma en que los fuertes brazos lo rodeaban parecían brindarle un poco de seguridad. Escuchaba un suave y tierno tarareo, de nuevo buscó concentrarse en eso y seguir con su mente la melodía.

Logra calmarse, sus manos aún están temblando pero al menos puede respirar con más tranquilidad. Las manos de Viktor habían hecho maravillas acariciando su cabello y la forma en que su novio lo hacía sentir protegido hacía que una sensación cálida se filtrara por su pecho. Cuando por fin pudo encontrar palabras, sin alejarse de Viktor, decidió hablar, esperanzado a que el guitarrista lo escuchara y entendiera.

—Viktor, no puedo hacerlo. 

No hay una respuesta negativa de Viktor, no hay ni siquiera un pequeño trazo de decepción en sus ojos, siguió acariciando el cabello de Yuuri hasta que este dejó de temblar, buscó sus manos y llevó ambas a sus labios para besarlas con cuidado, no dejaba de sonreír, una sonrisa tierna que tenía reservada solo para Yuuri. Se acerca más a él y besa la punta de su nariz, hay algo en ese acto que se siente íntimo, Yuuri sabe que Viktor jamás pasó crisis como esa por culpa del pánico escénico, pero aun así no tenía necesidad de sentirlo como para sentir empatía con Yuuri. Se escucha la discusión en el otro cuarto, Viktor piensa que no es la mejor opción para Yuuri estar allí.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —pregunta acariciando ahora sus mejillas y besándolo en la frente.

Yuuri solo pudo asentir. 

* * *

Se encaminaron sin decirles a los demás hacia el salón que les habían reservado para practicar, ya estaban todos sus instrumentos allí y en un par de horas los comenzarían a mover hacia el estadio donde tocarían. Viktor tomó su guitarra y la ajustó, Yuuri se sentó en el sofá más cercano, abrazando sus piernas mientras veía con total afán cómo los dedos de Viktor se movían tan ágiles entre las cuerdas.

Cuando Viktor comienza a tocar una canción, Yuuri sonríe, porque la conoce perfectamente y porque Viktor sabe que es su canción favorita de Purely Silver, es una de las pocas donde Viktor canta gran parte de la canción como la voz principal y diablos que Yuuri estaba enamorado de la voz de Viktor. Entrecerró los ojos y se relajó con un suspiro, sonriendo como bobo y mirando la guitarra y cómo Viktor se movía con la música. Viktor no tiene ojos para nadie más que para Yuuri, quiere animarlo y quitarle la tensión de su cuerpo, sabe que esa es una buena forma de hacerlo, así que aprovecha todo su encanto, se acerca a él y sigue tocando la guitarra.

Yuuri se pone de pie y se acerca a Viktor, la canción comenzaba lenta, a Yuuri jamás le ha gustado cantar frente a otros, era por eso que le encantaba tanto YouTube, la plataforma le daba la oportunidad de cantar para ganar dinero, solo era él y su cámara, no había nada más y Phichit era quien administraba sus cuentas, así que no tenía que saber números o cantidades.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambiaba con Viktor. 

Había algo en la mirada del guitarrista que le daba confianza para poder cantar, Viktor dejó la guitarra a un lado para tomar las manos de Yuuri, ahora eran solo sus voces las que resonaban en la habitación. El mundo entero desaparecía ante ellos, estaban en un universo de magia, estrellas brillaban a su alrededor, todo parecía hacer a Viktor brillar, la forma en que su rostro se movía, sus labios, sus ojos, la forma en que miraba a Yuuri quien se derretía en un mar azul.

Se acercan más sin pensarlo hasta que los brazos de Yuuri terminan alrededor de la cintura de Viktor, las manos de Viktor tomando el rostro de Yuuri. No había nada más que ellos en esa habitación. Yuuri pudo sentir el aliento de Viktor mientras cantaba, hasta que ambos se callaron, la música seguía sonando en sus cabezas. El beso se sintió mágico, una corriente de felicidad que recorrió con violencia sus cuerpos, la calidez ajena hinchando sus pechos de un sentimiento mágico. Yuuri suspira en el beso, siente los pulgares de Viktor acariciar su mejilla. Las manos del guitarrista son duras y ásperas, llenas de callos por todos los años de práctica, pero por alguna razón se sienten suaves y eróticas, más aún por la forma en que Viktor las baja por el cuello de Yuuri, tocando los cabellos de su nuca, pasando cerca de su pulso, acercándolo más para devorarlo en un ferviente beso. 

La sinfonía del cuarto cambia, ahora no son sus voces las que resuenan, es el húmedo sonido de sus besos y leves gemidos. Yuuri no sabe qué tienen los labios de Viktor que lo llenan de energía y furor. Algo en él despierta, parece un instinto feral, primario, la necesidad intrínseca de satisfacer a la otra persona. 

Yuuri se siente confiado, potente y por sus venas parece correr rebelión hacia sí mismo. 

Hay algo en él que grita, no quiere decepcionar a Viktor, quiere probarse a sí mismo que es capaz, que puede conquistar el mundo y presentarlo al guitarrista en una bandeja de plata.

Si Viktor le ha entregado su corazón, Yuuri le mostraría a él, al mundo y a sí mismo que merecía cada uno de los besos y caricias que ha recibido. 

—Mierda, ya quisiera que alguien me besara así. ¿Viktor, puedo probar?

Justo cuando escucha la voz de Otabek, se separa, empuja a Viktor pero este lo atrapa en un abrazo y ríe. Yuuri está sonrojado, siente toda la sangre en su cuerpo correr a su rostro y orejas, oh, mierda. 

Y también había sangre en lugares bajos donde no debía estar.

Abraza con más fuerza a Viktor y topa su erección, porque sabe que el pantalón que tiene no ayuda a disimular la tienda que se ha formado. Espera que los demás lo tomen como un tierno acto de vergüenza en lugar de un acto desesperado por ocultar su pene. 

—Yuuri, cariño. ¿Estás bien? Te veías bastante estresado —pregunta Mila, su voz suave y cálida. 

—¿Cómo diablos no va a estar bien? ¿Ya viste su pantalón? Hasta yo podría acampar en…

—¡Maldita sea, Otabek! —Yurio grita, lo interrumpe y le da un puñetazo en el brazo. 

Yuuri no puede evitar reír, porque con el rostro serio de Otabek, nunca lo hubiera imaginado diciendo esas cosas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el miembro más serio de Purely Silver, aclamado por sus fans y colocado en _fanfics_ como un hombre serio y sin corazón, iba a ser algo así como el payaso pervertido del grupo?

Yuuri se siente poderoso, en la cima del mundo, el pánico escénico olvidado en un rincón de su mente. Mira a Viktor con determinación y dice en voz alta para que todos puedan escucharlo.

—Lo haré.


	28. ♪ Into the unknown

Viktor estaba preocupado.

Yuuri pasaba día tras día practicando, ni siquiera dejaba espacios para poder descansar, cantaba y bailaba hasta que su garganta dolía, aun luego de eso seguía insistiendo en ensayar. Viktor sabía que estaba nervioso, pero temía que él también se enfermara si no se daba tiempo para respirar un poco.

Viktor lo ve, está sudando, todos se han ido a dormir, tienen suerte que el hotel en que se encuentran les ha brindado un espacio especial para que ensayen, abierto 24/7, todos tienen un horario fijo menos Yuuri.

Lo escucha toser, no es normal, Viktor sabe que su garganta duele y pone mala cara, se siente culpable al entender todo el estrés en que ha puesto a su novio.

Camina hacia recepción, solo hay una persona quien le sonríe con un cordial saludo, Viktor lo regresa y pregunta por agua caliente. No hay mayor opción, un simple oasis con agua caliente, prepara un té de manzanilla con poca azúcar, toma un par de galletas de cortesía que sabe estarán duras ya que las cambian cada mañana y a lo mejor llevan un par de horas allí, pero también sabe que Yuuri no cenó casi nada, así que piensa que podría tener hambre. Con las cosas entre sus manos se encamina hacia donde está su pareja, esperando que eso le obligue a tomar un pequeño descanso. 

Entra sin tocar la puerta y no se sorprende al verlo ensayar, en cambio Yuuri deja todo, se calla de inmediato y corre por apagar la música.

—¡Viktor! ¿Te desperté? Lo siento…—Su voz sonaba cansada y suave, tosió un poco, luego de disculparse, su garganta protestaba, así que Yuuri decidió callar por un rato.

Viktor niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe, acercándose a Yuuri para dejar un suave beso en su frente.

—No te preocupes, te traje esto.

Ofrece el té de manzanilla, Yuuri tose un poco más, su voz rasposa, Viktor busca su mano y casi lo obliga a sentarse, Yuuri cierra los ojos, siente los párpados pesados y se siente cansado, casi no hay tiempo para descansar y debía seguirse preparando. Siente reconfortante tener una mano rodeando su cintura y sonríe, se apoya más en Viktor mientras lentamente bebe el té y come una o dos galletas.

—¿Ven a dormir conmigo? —pregunta Viktor, casi como una súplica, mientras besa la cabeza de Yuuri.

—Tengo que practicar.

—No, no tienes que, puedes dormir conmigo, duermo mejor cuando te tengo a mi lado.

Yuuri sonríe, deja el té de lado y se voltea para besar a Viktor, enternecido de que decidiera llevarle algo tan sencillo como un té. Suspira, sabe que es tarde y que lo mejor es ir a dormir, pero hay algo en él que parece obligarlo a seguir practicando, Phichit siempre dijo que Yuuri tenía esa pésima costumbre de no preocuparse por sí mismo como debería.

Piensa decirle a Viktor que se quedaría un poco más, las palabras están en la punta de su lengua cuando de repente siente como el guitarrista toma su cintura con sus manos, ladea un poco su cabeza y sonríe, entrecerrando sus ojos, sus labios formando de una hermosa manera un corazón, era la sonrisa que el gran Viktor Nikiforov usaba para conseguir lo que quisiera en la vida, y claro que Yuuri no podía decir que no.

Regresan a la cama, Yuuri no es capaz de dormir, aunque debe confesar que tener a Viktor entre sus brazos lo relaja. Cierra los ojos, siente el peso de su novio sobre su cuerpo y sonríe, acaricia su cabello, pasa sus dedos entre los mechones de Viktor, pero no puede dejar de pensar que en pocos días sería él quien cantaría frente a todo un escenario, y no estaba exagerando al decir que estaba nervioso.

Es Viktor quien noche tras noche debe obligar a Yuuri a descansar, quien debe recordarle que debe comer mejor y que también tiene que dejar que su garganta descanse. Mila, Yurio y Otabek lo han notado, Yuuri parece nervioso, cada día más cerca del concierto la pasa peor, los nervios a punta, más práctica, más esfuerzo, y todos temen que dañe su garganta o que descuide su salud.

La banda debe reunirse por asuntos legales, Yuuri tiene tiempo libre que decide utilizarlo para practicar, lo que no espera es que alguien entre donde él se encuentra cantando, y espera menos ver a Otabek caminar hacia él.

—¿Hola? —No sabe qué decirle, porque Beka debería estar con el resto de la banda firmando papeles importantes o haciendo lo que siempre hacían antes de los shows, Yuuri nunca supo qué era.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó Otabek, y Yuuri solo asintió antes de sentarse en una de las pocas sillas que había en el salón lleno de instrumentos y parlantes.

Yuuri está nervioso, Otabek tiene entre sus manos una baqueta, Yuuri la reconoce, es la que Otabek ha usado en estos últimos conciertos, pero solo tiene una, así que no entiende qué hace allí.

—Estás nervioso—no era una pregunta.

—U-un poco—tartamudeó al hablar, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban entre ellos y miraba hacia el suelo, incomodo, sin saber cómo tener una plática normal con Otabek.

—Yo también lo estoy antes de cada concierto.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si has dado cientos!

Beka gira la baqueta entre sus dedos y niega con la cabeza, pero sabe que Yuuri no puede verlo, así que decide seguir hablando y hacer la plática puntual.

—Aun así, siempre estoy nervioso.

—¿Cómo haces para poder seguir adelante?

—Lo estoy haciendo ahorita.

Yuuri voltea a ver a Otabek sin entender, solo sabe que el kazajo está viendo hacia el frente, una expresión seria en su rostro, Yuuri no entiende y por mucho no sabe si debería preguntar o no, hasta que nota que Beka no ha dejado de dar vueltas a la baqueta entre sus dedos, es entonces que recuerda que en cada uno de los conciertos, videos musicales, entrevistas, o cualquier lugar donde deba estar rodeado de gente, Otabek gira su baqueta.

Toda la vida había pensado que era algo involuntario, una forma de matar el tiempo. Jamás había pensado en un estilo de terapia para sí mismo.

—Hablar con él ayuda— Es lo único que dice Otabek, quien se pone de pie y le extiende a Yuuri una carta, es una tarjeta de presentación y cuando Yuuri la ve, casi la deja caer por la sorpresa.

Otabek ya está caminando hacia la salida, tiene que regresar rápido, su pequeña fuga al baño ha durado demasiado y sabe que Yakov va a gritarle. Yuuri no se da cuenta, está distraído viendo el número y el nombre allí escrito. “ _Christophe Giacometti_ ”, su número en la parte inferior, Yuuri se sonroja, porque no había manera que pudiera llamarle a uno de los viejos integrantes de la banda de Viktor.

Aunque diablos, decide hacerlo de cualquier modo, si Otabek lo había recomendado, valdría la pena arriesgarse.

Sus manos tiemblan, se dice en su cabeza que solo llamará una vez y si no le contestan, colgará de inmediato. El teléfono suena por varios segundos, Yuuri incluso se siente tranquilo, pensando que no habrá respuesta…

— _Salut_? —Escucha una voz grave hablar al otro lado de la línea.

Mierda.

Yuuri casi deja caer su teléfono, logra tomarlo con fuerza y no sabe qué decir, olvida el inglés por completo, olvida todo idioma y contesta en un marcado japonés. Se queda en silencio por largos minutos, hasta que Christophe vuelve a hablar.

— _Bonjour, qui est?_

¡Yuuri no sabe hablar francés!

—¡Hola! —Logra responder, casi grita, su rostro está en llamas y sus manos tiemblan. Cierra los ojos y maldice en voz baja, se obliga a respirar para poder calmarse un poco.

— _¿Hola? ¿Quién es?_ —pregunta, ahora más serio.

—¡Hola! — _¡Estúpido, ya saludaste una vez!_ — M-Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, soy un amigo de-

— _¡Yuuri Katsuki! Ce n'est pas possible!_ —Escucha exclamar— _¡Yuuri! ¿El mismo Yuuri que robó el corazón a mí querido Viktor?_

—¿S-Supongo?

— _¡Pero qué enorme sorpresa! Cariño, ¿para qué me llamas? ¿Una sorpresa a Viktor? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué más sería? ¿Necesitas ropa sexy? Conozco varias tiendas y además sé los gustos de mi amigo, mi pequeño y hermoso joven, te verías hermoso con algo sutil, nada muy femenino, no, no… Algo… Andrógino, ¡sí! Una bata de seda transparente, y podrías ponerte también…_

Y Yuuri no fue capaz de seguir escuchándolo.

—¡No, Christophe! ¡No quiero eso! —Se apresuró a gritar, su rostro ardiendo de solo pensar la idea de Chris e imaginarse con esa ropa. No, imposible, no era algo que estuviera en su mente.

— _Oh, bien, ¿entonces?_ —Chris sonaba _genuinamente_ confundido. ¿De verdad pensaba que Yuuri le llamaba para consejos sobre comprar lencería?

—No lo sé, Otabek me dijo que te llamara… Que tú me podrías ayudar.

— _¿Otabek Altin, el baterista?_

—¿Sí?

— _¡Oh, cariño mío! Tienes pánico escénico._

Yuuri solo contestó con un simple y único, casi inaudible “ _sí_ ”, sorprendido de la rapidez con la que Christophe adivinó su pensamiento.

— _Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Otabek…_

—¿Lo mismo que le dijiste?

— _Oh, sí, no creas que es fácil para alguien pasar a un escenario lleno de gente. Todos tenemos un cierto nivel pánico escénico, pero lo superas con el tiempo, muchos lo hacen más rápido, otros no._

—Pero yo no tengo mucho tiempo para superarlo—murmura exasperado.

— _Yo tampoco lo tuve._

Yuuri no respondió, no dijo nada, solo se quedó sorprendido por la confesión de Christophe. ¿Él? ¡Pero si él era el miembro más atrevido de la antigua banda de Viktor! No era capaz de imaginarlo apenado o con miedo a salir al escenario, y era eso mismo lo que lo dejó sin palabras hasta que Chris rió y continuó hablando.

— _Cuando me uní a la banda, éramos un montón de adolescentes tocando en cualquier lugar, comenzamos muy jóvenes y no tuve problemas frente a pocas personas. Cuando comenzamos a ganar peso como banda las cosas cambiaron, ya no eran cien personas, ahora eran miles, y cada vez sentía que era peor y peor. No puedo darte un consejo sobre cómo superarlo, pero solo puedo decirte una cosa: eres tu juez más duro. Confía en Viktor, él nunca te mentiría, si piensa que estás listo, es porque estás listo._

Yuuri quedó boquiabierto mientras Christophe hablaba, su voz había cambiado y se escuchaba suave, no hubo insinuaciones sexuales, no hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años una respuesta así de Christophe y había algo en escucharlo de alguien que también lo había vivido que hacía la experiencia más fácil.

—Mil gracias, Christophe—Sonríe, aun sabiendo que no lo pueden ver—. Y disculpa por tomar tu tiempo.

— _Eres más que bienvenido, cariño. Si necesitas algo más, siéntete libre de llamarme, ¿sí?_

—¡Gracias!

Cuelga y se sienta pensativo. ¿Él es su juez más duro?

Yuuri suspira, una canción de Purely Silver viene a su mente, es una de las que más ama interpretar y una de sus favoritas, pero la canción suena tan completa que siempre ha tenido vergüenza de cantarla en voz alta.

Está solo, así que se deja ser, comienza a cantar con los ojos cerrados, su rostro hace expresiones y deja que la melodía se deslice con energía por su garganta, puede sentirlo en su corazón, puede sentirlo en la punta de sus dedos. Los tonos altos los disfruta, su garganta comienza a doler porque no ha calentado, pero es que se siente liberador cantar para sí mismo y no para nadie más. No pensar en nada más que el sentimiento que le trae hacerlo, no pensar en grabar una canción, ni en que debe interpretar enfrente de nadie, no pensar nada más que en ese momento su voz retumba por las paredes.

Termina y suspira una vez más, abre los ojos y sonríe.

Puede pensar con mayor libertad, ha hecho que Viktor se preocupe por él y no es justo. Decide tratar de relajarse ese día y luego volvería a pedir la ayuda de su novio en los ensayos. Trataría de confiar más en Viktor.

—¡Yuuri! —escucha que Viktor dice su nombre mientras entra.

Yuuri se pone de pie lo más rápido que puede, corre hacia Viktor y salta sobre él para abrazarlo por el cuello. El guitarrista está a punto de decir algo hasta que Yuuri lo besa con fuerza y deseo, Viktor rodea su cintura con sus brazos y lo pega a su cuerpo. El beso es lento y termina luego de varios segundos, Yuuri está sonrojado y Viktor no puede quitar la sonrisa de idiota en su rostro.

—¿A qué debo eso?

—¿Podemos descansar hoy? —Yuuri susurra apenado.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi amor— dice en respuesta, ansioso del resto del día, cerrando los ojos para besar de nuevo a Yuuri antes de llevar las cosas a su habitación.


	29. ♪ Time to Dance

Sus manos temblaban, su camisa estaba empapada de sudor y tenía dificultades para respirar. Podía sentir una presión en el pecho, el aire hacía falta en sus pulmones y todo a su alrededor quería tornarse negro. Trató cerrando los ojos, tal vez eso podría ayudarlo a concentrarse, pero aún podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, y estaba seguro que se escuchaban por toda la habitación, el golpe seguido lo estaba volviendo loco, y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Restregaba su rostro una y otra vez, pero cada segundo parecía que su garganta se cerraba más y más, sus ojos ardían, comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, respiraba agitado, quería suspirar, quería detener el tiempo, detener el mundo entero y escapar. Elevó su cabeza y abrió los ojos, todo estaba borroso aún con sus lentes puestos, el mundo entero daba vueltas y parecía desaparecer en su periferia. Se levantó tambaleante y decidió caminar, esperando que eso le ayudara a respirar con mayor facilidad.

Dio solo un par de pasos antes que tuviera que buscar asiento, apoyándose en el respaldo logró sentarse, hundiéndose en la silla, su mirada fija en la sala vacía, sintiendo cómo las paredes blancas se venían abajo, tal vez si lo sepultaban vivo ya no tendría que seguir de esa forma. Yuuri siente algo cálido en su brazo, parpadea, porque hay un molesto sentimiento, volteó y vio sus uñas rojas, se había rascado tanto que ahora estaba sangrando. Ahora era consciente de la herida y el dolor comenzó a expandirse por todos lados, era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos. Buscó ponerse de pie, necesitaba una servilleta para limpiarse y que nadie lo notara. Apresurado se paró, su visión lo traicionó, el mundo entero parecía de cabeza y cuando menos lo notó, sus piernas le fallaron, dejándolo caer con fuerza al suelo.

Había raspado ahora las palmas de su mano para evitar caer, el dolor no era tan fuerte, pero combinado con la impotencia y ansiedad que crecía en su pecho, Yuuri no pudo contener un sollozo que escapó por su garganta. Definitivamente no podía con tanta presión, pero tampoco podía decepcionarlos.

El rostro de Mila, Yuri y Otabek vinieron bailando en su mente, pero arriba de ellos estaba Viktor, Yuuri podía ver su rostro mejor que el de todos, con esa hermosa sonrisa, esperando ansioso a que Yuuri debutara frente a miles de personas, esperanzado, confiado y lleno de fe. El equipo había trabajado arduamente en preparar su presentación, cada miembro había puesto su grano de arena, Yuuri sentía que se ahogaba en el desierto.

Simplemente no podía. 

Sabía que era ilógico, no tenía razón para sentirse así. Sabía de memoria cada paso y cada canción, las había ensayado hasta que su garganta ardía, hasta que su cabeza se sentía por explotar, sus manos adoloridas por sostener la guitarra, la correa dejando marcas en su hombro, y más de una vez había caído exhausto, obligando a Viktor a cargarlo hasta su habitación solo para exigirle descansar.

Hay un eco lejano, entiende que son pasos, lo que quiere decir que los miembros de la banda vienen cerca. Lo menos que quiere es que lo vean tan patético como realmente es, así que se pone de pie con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y se obliga a buscar un lugar donde pueda sentarse.

Su rostro está en llamas, sus ojos aún hinchados por las lágrimas, su brazo sangrando y manos raspadas. Es un desastre entero, sabe que no podrá ocultar si le obligan a hablar, así que arregla su cabello para que caiga sobre su cara, bosteza para que parezca que las lágrimas se deben a ello y toma su celular para poder bajar la mirada sin ser sospechoso al dar la espalda. Pueda que así logre desconcertarlos un poco.

—¿Yuuri? ¡Yuuri, mi amor!

Escucha los pasos más cerca, siente unos brazos rodearlo por la espalda, el brazo de Viktor presiona con fuerza la herida de Yuuri quien no puede evitar un sobresalto por el dolor, tratando de alejarse inconscientemente de Viktor.

—¿Yuuri? —escucha la voz dolida de Viktor, y es allí cuando Yuuri no puede más.

Una lágrima escapa primero, luego otra, y después otra. Un torrente de lágrimas que él trataba de parar salía en cascada de sus ojos, haciendo imposible su plan de pasar desapercibido.

Todo era demasiado para él, se sentía como un idiota por haber pensado que podía vencer su ansiedad tan rápido, había aceptado el reto y ahora debía presentarse frente a cientos de miles de personas para abrir el concierto de su banda favorita.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué tienes? Mi amor, mi vida, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Viktor suena lejos, distante y apagada, aunque sabe que lo más probable es que Viktor esté gritando. Ahora más que nunca le cuesta respirar, respira por la boca con fuertes bocanadas pero no es suficiente, siente que se sofoca, sus manos se apresuran a su garganta, sus ojos arden y su cuerpo entero está temblando.

Siente que alguien lo toma de la mano, su palma está contra el pecho de Viktor, sintiendo los agitados latidos de su corazón.

—Yuuri, mi amor, ¿sientes mi respiración? Vamos, bebé, trata de seguirla. 

Y Yuuri hace su mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo. Cierra los ojos y comienza a seguir la guía de Viktor. Trata de despejar su mente, no sabe cuánto tiempo tarda, probablemente menos de lo que él se imagina, pero logra tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para sentir el dolor en su mano. 

Mira el reloj, faltaba tan solo media hora para su concierto. 

—Hey, cerdo—Escucha la voz de Yurio, era ruda y fuerte, pero había un toque de preocupación en el fondo—, si es demasiado para ti, que se jodan todos. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. 

Los brazos de Viktor lo acercaron a su pecho, sentía el calor corporal de su novio, no pudo moverse ante las palabras de Yuri, pero pudo sonreír un poco para luego hundir su rostro en el pecho de Viktor, dejando que su aroma lo rodeara. Sus manos aun temblaban con fuerza, sus lágrimas aún no paraban, pero al menos sus pulmones parecían funcionar bien.

Eso solo lo ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco más. 

—Haz ensayado mucho, también tienes mucho talento, apuesto mi verga que lo harás fenomenal—fueron las únicas palabras de Otabek.

Escucha esto y ríe, siente la mano de Viktor acariciar su cabello, el equipo comienza a platicar para ver otras opciones, no era necesario que alguien abriera su concierto, así que no tenían por qué preocuparse.

Sus brazos rodearon con más fuerza a Viktor, quien solo pudo sonreír y abrazarlo de regreso. Yuuri comenzó a respirar profundo, dejando su mente en blanco y obligándose a controlar su ansiedad. Sintió los dedos de su novio acariciar su cabello de nuevo, ahora con un poco más de fuerza, y luego de esto un cálido y tierno beso en la cabeza. 

—Yuuri, mi amor, yo sé que puedes, eres asombroso. Haz practicado muchísimo y tienes talento, muéstraselo al mundo.

—Quisiera tener la misma confianza que tienes en mí. —murmura Yuuri. 

Y es entonces que siente cómo alguien toma su rostro, Viktor lo obliga a verlo y por un segundo Yuuri olvida cómo respirar, sus manos comienzan a temblar de nuevo, pero ahora es por la intensidad con que los ojos de su novio lo miran. No sabe qué más hacer, siempre ha sido débil ante Viktor, y ahora su cuerpo entero parecía estremecerse por tenerlo tan cerca. 

—Todo lo mío es tuyo—murmura. 

El mundo se mueve en cámara lenta, porque las manos de Viktor que están sobre su mejilla lo acercan, sus labios topan y la lengua de Viktor se apresura contra la de Yuuri. No puede contener un leve gemido, cierra los ojos y sus brazos caen a ambos lados de su cuerpo, siente cómo toda su espalda reacciona, sus manos siguen temblando, pero ahora es por un sentimiento totalmente distinto, todo es demasiado para él, y debe cortar el beso porque Yuuri siente como si fuera a explotar por la cantidad de sentimientos que rodean su cuerpo. 

—Te amo—asegura Viktor. 

Yuuri no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar, sonríe y limpia su rostro antes de tirarse sobre Viktor, su oreja sobre su pecho, escuchando los frenéticos latidos del corazón. Sus brazos rodeaban su cintura con fuerza, y se siente más seguro de lo que se había sentido en años. 

No podía decepcionar a la banda. 

Pero más importante, no podía decepcionar a su Viktor. 

Se aleja de Viktor, sus manos aun tiemblan y mentiría si dijera que no está nervioso, mira a su novio directamente a los ojos y sonríe, asiente, porque está más seguro que nunca que va a hacerlo. Se ponen de pie, ignora todo a su alrededor y busca una vez más los labios de Viktor, quien corresponde con fervor.

Cuando rompen el beso, ve que Otabek se acerca con un par de vasos de shots llenos, Yuuri toma uno, tragando el contenido de golpe, sintiendo el amargo sabor calentar su garganta, jadea, suspira y comienza a preparar los últimos pasos.

Una camisa manga larga negra tapa su herida, Viktor peina su cabello hacia atrás, las personas encargadas del maquillaje hacen maravillas, porque nadie podría notar que ha estado llorando. Cada segundo el reloj parece sonar, y Yuuri está más y más nervioso.

Su maquillaje y peinado está listo, todos lo miran dudosos, Yuuri quiere sorprenderlos. Viktor saca de su bolsillo un bálsamo labial, lo abre y pasa uno de sus dedos por la cremosa sustancia. Con el mismo dedo toca los labios de Yuuri, sonríe y deja un suave beso en la frente de Yuuri quien toma su guitarra y camina, Viktor lo acompaña hasta el límite, donde Yuuri se para, mirando al escenario en el que en pocos segundos saldrá.

Este era su momento, la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle al mundo que valía la pena. La oportunidad que él tendría para demostrarse a sí mismo que era merecedor de Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Regresé! Perdón que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero quería publicar algo pronto porque hacía mucho que no escribía y ya no soportaba, tenía que escribir algo de mis bebés <3


	30. ♪ LA Devotee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer concierto en vivo de Yuuri.

Las luces den escenario destellan, pero lo más increíble es ver la cantidad de personas que se encuentran allí.

Siente millones de ojos observándolo, muchos aplauden, escucha el resonar de las palmas juntas, escucha gritos, pero sobre todos esos escucha su propio corazón. Su respiración es pesada, está nervioso, no sabe por dónde comenzar. ¿Qué iba a cantar? ¿Qué había ensayado?

Era un error estar allí.

Respira por la boca, siente que no hay suficiente aire en sus pulmones y por primera vez se siente claustrofóbico en un lugar tan amplio. Respira tan rápido que se siente mareado, y la cantidad de gente parece triplicarse.

¿Cuánto ha pasado allí? ¿Horas? ¿Días?

No sabe.

Lo único que sabe es que ha cometido un error.

Cierra los ojos y toma con más fuerza su guitarra, sus músculos están tensos y no responden, sus rodillas parecen querer darse por vencidas, el peso alrededor de su cuello se siente inhumano, y todas las voces a su alrededor están haciendo que su cabeza quiera explotar.

“ _Todo lo mío es tuyo_ ”, recuerda las palabras de Viktor.

Por Viktor.

Abre los ojos, el mundo está desenfocado y Yuuri piensa que es mejor así.

Sabe que si comienza a cantar su voz va a quebrantarse, piensa en algo rápido, se acerca el micrófono, ahora el estadio completo está en silencio, preguntándose qué está pasando y quien es él.

Al parecer alguien lo reconoce, porque escucha a varias personas gritar su nombre. Sonríe, sus labios tiemblan, toma con fuerza su guitarra y comienza a tocar.

Exhala, la música se siente natural en sus dedos, cierra de nuevo los ojos y toca los primeros acordes.

Sigue tocando, siente cómo todo parece caer en lugar, se siente… Natural.

Abre los ojos y comienza a cantar.

La música fluye a su alrededor, su cuerpo moviéndose como tantas veces lo había ensayado, deja de tocar su guitarra, la acomoda rápido en su espalda, la música sigue en el fondo y toma el micrófono y sigue cantando, alcanza cada una de las notas, aquellas que sabe bien que al público le encantan, la gente grita, y él cierra los ojos y se deja llevar.

Toca la siguiente canción, luego otra y una más, así termina su repertorio, cada una más complicada que la otra, su garganta arde en llamas, pero no le importa, porque su cuerpo se está moviendo sin pensarlo, siente su piel de gallina, sus manos sudan más que nunca, así que se desvive, perdido en cada nota, cada palabra y cada acción de su cuerpo.

Por segundos olvida todo a su alrededor, está de regreso en su cuarto, cantando para sus posters de Viktor, desviviéndose por cada uno de ellos, dedicándoles canciones que jamás pensaría que saldrían a la luz.

Cuando termina, está respirando agitado, la gente aplaude, ve que muchos han estado grabando, sonríe, toma el micrófono de nuevo, la adrenalina corre por sus venas, solo puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón, con las manos temblorosas grita su nombre, agradece y se apresura a salir del escenario.

No se había percatado, todo su cuerpo está temblando, posiblemente de los nervios, posiblemente de la emoción, no sabe, solo sabe que no puede seguir caminando, se arrodilla en el suelo a respirar, a calmar su corazón, abraza su guitarra, recuerda que le dijeron que debía dejarla a la entrada pero no pudo, la abraza con fuerza y sonríe como un idiota.

Escucha pasos correr hacia él, escucha la voz de Viktor, se pone de pie con esfuerzo, tiene lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, ambos las tienen, Yuuri deja su guitarra y corre para poder abrazar a su novio.

—Mi amor, mi amor, estuviste estupendo, oh, Yuuri, lo hiciste fenomenal.

Viktor lo estrujaba entre sus brazos, elevándolo y dando vueltas, Yuuri rodea su cintura con sus piernas y ríe emocionado, aún se siente en la novena nube, se siente tan feliz que olvida todo, toma el rostro de Viktor y lo besa con fuerza y pasión.

Pone los pies en el suelo, no deja de abrazar a Viktor pero Viktor tampoco se aleja de él, se miran y se sonríen, adoración completa en los ojos de ambos, se besan de nuevo, ahora es suave, sus corazones laten rápido, y no quieren dejarse ir.

Luego de unos minutos caminan tras vestidores donde está la sala de estar de los músicos, todos se acercan a Yuuri para felicitarlo, incluso Yurio parece feliz y orgulloso, Yuuri no puede decir más, solo agradece, sin poder aún creer el apoyo que todos le habían brindado.

Alguien se acerca y dice falta poco para que salgan y que deben prepararse, Viktor y Yuuri se ven, Viktor parece preocupado pero Yuuri le sonríe, asegurando que solo está cansado.

—Hablaré con Yakov y le diré que te lleve al hotel.

—¿Seguro? Puedo descansar aquí sin problema—dice Yuuri mientras bosteza. Nunca pensó sentirse así después de actuar.

—Más que seguro—comenta Viktor, besando su frente—Duerme temprano, yo llegaré cuando termine el concierto.

Y Yuuri quería protestar y quedarse allí, pero la cama del hotel sonaba tentadora, así que accede. Sonríe y les desea buena suerte, espera paciente a que todos salgan, se sienta en el sofá, no sin antes tomar algo para beber, y deja a sus músculos relajarse.

Piensa en Viktor, en cómo en tan poco tiempo lo había hecho sentirse tan amado y confiado consigo mismo, nunca hubiera siquiera imaginado ser capaz de tocar frente una audiencia tan grande, pero gracias al apoyo de su novio había sido más capaz de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Cierra los ojos, pasan pocos minutos y su teléfono vibra. Yakov se encontraba fuera, ya era hora de ir al hotel.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación Yuuri suspira, estira su cuerpo y se tira a la cama boca abajo, sabe que debe cambiarse, Viktor llegará en aproximadamente tres horas, así que tiene un poco de tiempo libre, quiere descansar, se levanta a regañadientes y toma una larga ducha. Es allí donde se toma su tiempo, luego, cuando se siente satisfecho decide regresar a la cama, toma un par de _boxers_ limpios y un par de pantalones, sus ojos están cerrándose, no busca una camisa y solo se acuesta, tira la cobija sobre su cuerpo, gruesa y suave, y se duerme con el sonido del aire acondicionado de fondo.

No sabe si pasa mucho tiempo, siente un peso a su lado, abre los ojos y encuentra a Viktor sonriéndole. Yuuri sonríe de regreso, cambia de posición para poder abrazar a Viktor contra su pecho.

—Lo hiciste sensacional, mi amor—murmura el guitarrista—, los demás han ido a celebrar, les dije que te preguntaría si querías llegar.

La sola mención de salir de la cama y de alejarse de los brazos de Viktor hace que Yuuri frunza el ceño, deja salir un pequeño sonido de desesperación de su garganta, se niega a abrir los ojos y busca abrazar con más fuerza a Viktor, quien solo puede reír encantado. 

—Lo imaginé—responde, dejando pequeños besos en el pecho de Yuuri. 

Sin embargo Yuuri no quiere que Viktor se pierda la salida, se acomoda para poder acobijarse mejor, y aún con los ojos cerrados se esfuerza para que se entienda su voz adormitada.

—Ve tú.

Hay segundos de silencio, Yuuri siente un beso en su mejilla y sonríe, se acomoda para quedar cara a cara con Viktor, busca sus labios, ambos se mueven en compas para poder estar cerca y compartir besos suaves y perezosos.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, eres lindo cuando estás medio dormido.

Y la cantidad de besos se multiplica, Viktor comienza a atacar el rostro de Yuuri con ruidosos besos, haciendo que Yuuri riera, tratando de alejarlo. Bajó por su garganta, Yuuri ahora no podía contener la risa, hasta que Viktor llegó a su estómago y sopló con fuerza para conseguir un sonido obsceno.

—¡Viktor! —grita Yuuri, completamente despierto.

Viktor ríe, regresa a su posición original a lado de Yuuri, ambos sonriéndose, acariciando el rostro del otro mientras comienzan a hablar del show.

Siente la mano de Viktor acariciar su torso, no hay mayores intenciones en su roce, pero Yuuri siente fuego en todo su cuerpo. Hablan por un largo tiempo, y Yuuri no deja de sentir su cuerpo llenándose de emoción y euforia. Detiene lo que Viktor dice porque busca de nuevo sus labios.

Todo comenzó con pequeños besos inofensivos, solo roces de labios entre risas y palabras tímidas. Viktor parecía contento con eso, una de sus manos acariciaba el muslo de Yuuri, y Yuuri podía sentir su propio miembro creciendo ante los besos y caricias, además del deseo acumulándose en su vientre.

Insistió un poco más en el beso, su lengua pasó por los labios de Viktor, quien abrió su boca para poder profundizar el beso. Yuuri se movió, poniéndose sobre Viktor, sintiendo las manos de su novio sobre su trasero y la erección de ambos dentro de sus pantalones.

Yuuri se los mueve, ahora está sobre Viktor, ve el cabello plateado desordenado y suspira, le sonríe, Viktor sonríe también, y por varios segundos Yuuri se pierde en el momento.

Ya lo había pensado, lo tenía planeado, no era un impulso, no era por el calor del momento y mucho menos forzado. Sus mejillas dolían por su sonrisa, porque sabe lo que tiene en mente y lo que está a punto de hacer.

Quiere entregarse por completo a Viktor.

Deja un beso más en los labios de su novio, y luego busca sus ojos, su corazón parece a punto de explotar, y más emocionado que nunca deja salir las palabras que sabe hace tiempo debía decir.

—Te amo, Viktor.

Y el mundo parece detenerse para ambos.

La expresión de Viktor cambia, ahora es pura sorpresa, sus mejillas se sonrojan y en cuestión de segundos sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Parpadea, la luz de la luna cae sobre sus pestañas haciendo que todo pareciera brillar aún más, Yuuri sonríe tímido, y siente cómo las manos de Viktor viajan hasta su rostro.

—Dilo de nuevo—susurra, casi como una plegaria.

—Te amo—repite—Te amo a ti, al Viktor que he llegado a conocer, amo al guitarrista de mi banda favorita, pero también amo a mi novio, el Viktor que me hace reír, el Viktor que se preocupa por mi cuando lloro por una serie, el Viktor que me escucha mientras me emociono, amo al Viktor que acepta mis críticas, que me inspira a diario, te amo, Viktor, y odio no haberme dado cuenta antes lo locamente enamorado que estoy por ti.

Deja salir todo, porque sabe que es su oportunidad, sabe que puede arrepentirse más tarde por la vergüenza de ser tan sincero, pero en esos momentos es lo mejor, quiere decirle todo a Viktor, y se traba con sus propias palabras hasta que logra terminar.

Viktor está boquiabierto, hay más lágrimas en sus ojos, y luego de pocos segundos sonríe de esa forma que hace que Yuuri se vuelva loco. Grita cuando siente cómo alguien lo mueve, se encuentra bajo el cuerpo de Viktor, quien lo besa desenfrenadamente.

Pronto Yuuri y Viktor se encuentran desnudos sobre la cama, siguen besándose, y Yuuri se aleja solamente para buscar la mano de Viktor y llevarla a su trasero.

—Quiero hacerlo—murmura sobre los labios ajenos.

Viktor sonríe y busca con sus dedos el ano de Yuuri, jadeando cuando lo encuentra mojado, lo mira arqueando una ceja y Yuuri se sonroja aún más.

—Antes que vinieras me preparé.

Y Viktor quiere explotar, acomoda a Yuuri, busca el lubricante y un par de condones y de nuevo desliza uno sobre sus dedos, colocando un poco más de lubricante, Yuuri está acostado sobre la cama, su cuerpo relajado, piernas abiertas, y Viktor no puede evitar sentir cómo su pecho revienta de felicidad.

Estaba demasiado enamorado.

Una de sus manos se desliza a los pezones de Yuuri, acariciándolos, apretándolos y jalándolos con cuidado, mientras que su otra mano se entretiene rodeando su ano para comenzar a penetrarlo con cuidado.

Yuuri lleva sus brazos sobre su cabeza, mueve sus caderas, cierra los ojos y exhala, gime suave, su cabeza apoyada con fuerza sobre la almohada. Viktor sonríe y busca sus labios, acomodándose sobre Yuuri, agregando un dedo extra, haciendo al menor gemir más alto.

—Más—Yuuri ruega, abre los ojos y sonríe.

Viktor muerde su labio inferior, tira el condón en sus dedos a la cesta de basura más cercana y se coloca otro en su miembro, despacio, se acerca a Yuuri, coloca una almohada bajo su cintura, se alinea y busca permiso en los ojos ajenos, Yuuri asiente, y Viktor comienza a penetrarlo.

—¿Se siente bien?

Comienza despacio, Yuuri abre sus ojos de par en par, Viktor logra ver la sorpresa e incomodidad y se detiene, comienza a besar el rostro de Yuuri y a acariciar su estómago, buscando relajarlo, siente que funciona y mueve un poco más sus caderas, escucha a Yuuri gemir, respira profundo, ambos se sienten en la gloria, y Yuuri no puede evitar elevar sus brazos para abrazar a Viktor y acercarlo y buscar sus labios.

Pronto está por completo dentro de Yuuri, y siente maravilloso, suspira, hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, mueve un poco sus caderas y ambos dejan salir un gemido. Comienza a mover sus caderas de la forma más tierna posible, esperando que Yuuri se acostumbre a la nueva intrusión.

Y para Yuuri, es una maldita pero deliciosa tortura.

Viktor es imposiblemente tierno, cada avance espera que Yuuri responda, acepta que al principio siente incómodo, pero a medida Viktor mueve su cadera su cuerpo se acostumbra y comienza a _necesitar más._

Con sus piernas rodea la cintura de Viktor, ambos jadean cuando Viktor lo penetra de nuevo, casi de golpe, por los movimientos de Yuuri, ninguno puede contenerse más, Viktor comienza a moverse con fuerza, Yuuri grita de excitación cuando las manos de Viktor viajan a sus muslos, separando sus piernas y llevando sus rodillas casi a su cabeza.

Se escuchan fuertes golpes en la cabecera de la cama, Yuuri tiene sus manos sobre los brazos de Viktor y deja sus uñas marcadas, sus gemidos resuenan juntos, y Viktor no puede dejar de ver al hombre que tiene frente a sus ojos.

—Yuuri, Yuuri—dice entre gemidos—estoy cerca.

Y Yuuri no sabe qué decir, porque nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida.

Siente la mano de Viktor tomar su pene y comenzar a masturbarlo, gime con más fuerza, y escuchar a Viktor no hace más que excitarlo, respira agitado, siente cómo su cuerpo entero se contrae y no pasa mucho tiempo antes que Viktor termine, gritando su orgasmo, haciendo que Yuuri lo siga, ambos siguen moviéndose por varios segundos alargando el placer.

Y terminan jadeantes, Viktor apoyado sobre Yuuri, Yuuri sin entender todo lo que acaba de pasar, porque jamás había experimentado nada parecido en su vida.

—Yuuri, Yuuri, mi amor, eso fue…

No hay palabras para describirlo, se besan de nuevo y se abrazan, Viktor descarta el condón usado, se acuestan, el sueño parece ganarles a ambos, son un enredo de piernas y brazos, el rostro de Yuuri escondido en el cuello de Viktor, dejando suave besos que hacen al mayor suspirar.

—Te amo—murmura Yuuri de nuevo.

—Yo también te amo—responde Viktor, acariciando la espalda de Yuuri, acomodándolos a ambos para dormir.

Se cubre con la sábana, sigue besando con cuidado la cabeza de Yuuri hasta que este cae dormido, Viktor no deja de sonreír, repitiendo una y otra vez las veces que Yuuri confesó sus sentimientos, su pecho se sentía cálido, y su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecto que era su novio.

Nunca en su vida Viktor había estado tan enamorado de alguien, y nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza ser correspondido.

Y ahora que lo era, todo parecía ser mil veces mejor. Aún le era difícil creer cómo todo se había desarrollado para estar allí, en esos segundos, abrazado de un hombre que lo volvía loco.

Y sabía que el día siguiente los demás de la banda los molestarían por los aruñones y chupetes, pero poco le importaba. Cierra los ojos, él también está cansado, y poco a poco se queda dormido.

Esa noche, Viktor duerme mejor que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Finalmente llegamos a esta parte! No tienen idea lo que moría por escribir ese maldito te amo QAQ.   
> Espero disfrutaran el capítulo <3 muchísimas gracias por leer! Y gracias a Trebol_Queen por el arte <3


	31. ♪ Dying in LA

Para Yuuri, su libido era algo en lo que jamás había pensado tanto.

Recordaba su adolescencia, cuando era un pequeño de 14 y sus amigos compraban revistas pornográficas a sus _senpais_ , reuniéndose todos en una casa para verlas, todos impactados por los senos y poses eróticas, muchos orgullosos de conseguir aún más.

Para Yuuri la desnudez nunca había sido algo extraño, considerando que se crio en las aguas termales de su familia, así que jamás había encontrado atractivos esos cuerpos, pensando que a lo mejor él era diferente a sus amigos.

Nunca imaginó que sus primeras experiencias solitarias serían con un hombre de cabellos plateados en la mente, así había sido como Yuuri descubrió que era gay.

Su adolescencia pasó, la mayoría de sus amigos orgullosos por perder su virginidad, y todos hablando de la necesidad que tenían de autosatisfacerse, a veces múltiples veces al día, así que Yuuri había incluso llegado a pensar que algo estaba mal con él, porque él no sentía la necesidad de buscar una pareja como otros.

Eso, hasta que había conocido a Emil, hasta que se había encariñado de la idea de su vecino, y luego cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no era nadie más que el ídolo de su vida.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron como un huracán por la mente de Yuuri, quien aún se negaba a despertar del todo, cómodo en la habitación de hotel, bajo las pesadas sábanas y con el aire acondicionado encendido. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de forzarse a dormir un poco más. Acababa de tener sexo con Viktor, su novio debía estar cansado por el concierto y él mismo debería estar adolorido sin ganas de más, su apetito sexual tranquilo hasta más tarde… ¿Verdad?

Entonces… ¿Por qué desde que despertó, la imagen del rostro de Viktor, con los ojos cerrados, boca abierta y ceño fruncido mientras gemía su nombre tras un orgasmo, había aparecido en sus pensamientos?

Yuuri nunca había pensado mucho en su apetito sexual, creyendo siempre que era menor al de una persona normal.

Ahora incluso se preocupaba que fuera demasiado.

Trata de respirar profundo para olvidarse de su erección, pero era imposible. Había despertado en un enredo de piernas, abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de Viktor. No puede evitarlo y topa su rostro al pecho ajeno, suspirando, sintiendo los pequeños vellos recién rasurados, se sentían divertido contra su mejilla, pero no era una sensación desagradable.

Para nada.

Deja un beso en el pectoral de Viktor, luego baja un poco y deja otro beso en uno de sus pezones, siente una suave risa y que una mano acaricia su muslo, aún es temprano, ambos lo saben, así que siguen acariciándose y dejando suaves besos en la piel del otro, sin malicia en sus roces.

Yuuri siente la yema de los dedos de Viktor sobre su piel, en su cintura, sube y baja y siente su vientre en llamas, era un revoltijo de emociones, y Yuuri suspira suave cuando los dedos se trasladan a su trasero para seguir acariciándolo.

Muerde su labio inferior y deja salir un quejido, necesita más, agradece que las sábanas cubran su entrepierna y su erección, se acomoda para quedar cara a cara con su novio, se ha dado cuenta que es adicto a Viktor, y sus labios son el maná de los dioses, son vida eterna para Yuuri.

¿Así se siente el amor?

Cierra los ojos y besa a Viktor, lo hace suave, desliza sus manos por las costillas de su pareja, sigue por su espalda y su pecho, el beso es perezoso, lento, sus labios se mueven en sincronía, sus lenguas entran y salen, y Yuuri gime cuando siente los dientes de Viktor morder su labio inferior.

Suspira con fuerza cuando Viktor deja ir su labio, Yuuri abre los ojos solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Viktor, sus ojos casi completamente negros, la lujuria se había apoderado de él.

Yuuri deja escapar un gemido suave y patético, porque no puede con la belleza del guitarrista, su corazón late con fuerza, toca su vientre, tratando de calmar la maldita necesidad que crece por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Siente su trasero contraerse cuando recuerda las sensaciones del día anterior, aún plasmadas y frescas en su memoria, su pene se mueve, parece gritar en silencio por atención.

Yuuri se sienta en la cama mientras Viktor busca en la mesa de noche a lado de la cama el lubricante y los condones del día pasado. Los toma y se queda helado cuando ve a Yuuri sentado en la cama, sus piernas cruzadas y una mano paseándose suave y lentamente sobre su propio pene. Viktor pasa su lengua por sus labios, mirando anonadado la belleza que es su novio. Se acerca a Yuuri y le roba otro beso que el menor recibe con gusto.

—Eres demasiado guapo—murmura Viktor entre los labios de Yuuri.

El beso se vuelve más acalorado, Yuuri empuja a Viktor y este cae acostado en la cama. Aprovecha y se coloca sobre su novio, tomando entre sus manos su rostro para besarlo profundo, su lengua recorre la boca de Viktor y gime alto cuando siente al mayor tocar su trasero y apartar sus nalgas. Yuuri no puede más, mira a Viktor con lujuria brillando en sus ojos y habla, casi en tono de orden.

—Te quiero en mí.

—Yuuri…—escucha un suspiro.

—Ahora. —No deja que Viktor continúe, no deja espacio a pensamientos o excusas, porque en un par de minutos se encuentra dando pequeños saltos sobre el pene ajeno.

Sus manos sobre los muslos de Viktor, lo siente profundo, su boca abierta de par en par y sus ojos cerrados, gime alto, agradece que las paredes de la habitación sean gruesas, porque nada le importa en esos momentos los vecinos. Viktor no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, recorre el cuerpo de Yuuri y está desesperado por más, así que comienza a elevar su cadera al mismo tiempo que Yuuri baja, para encontrarlo en feroces penetraciones.

Ambos terminan entre gruñidos y gemidos profundos, exhaustos, más que la noche anterior, y Yuuri sabe que fue mala idea cuando siente un pequeño dolor en su espalda baja, pero no se arrepiente de nada.

Es hora de desayunar, ambos se han bañado y cambiado, y Yuuri debe caminar frente a Viktor para que este le dijera si es notoria la forma en que cojeaba. Esperaba que no lo fuera.

Se reúnen con la banda en una habitación privada del hotel para poder comer tranquilos, Otabek mira a Yuuri y entrecierra los ojos, antes de elevar una ceja y sonreír maliciosamente. Yuuri no puede sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo, consciente que ahora Otabek _sabe._

Mila y Yurio hablan emocionados sobre el concierto de la noche anterior, ambos sorprendidos de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo Yuuri, y Yuuri sonreía y respondía apenado, apenas logrando concentrarse, porque la mano de Viktor estaba sobre su pierna.

El próximo concierto sería en dos días, esa noche tomarían un vuelo de casi tres horas hacia Brisbane donde descansarían por otros dos días antes de dirigirse a Nueva Zelanda. El siguiente concierto sería en Filipinas, luego viajarían a Japón (Y Yuuri estaba más que emocionado), seguido por festival en México y, por último, un último concierto en Canadá, antes de regresar a la gira por Estados Unidos.

Eran un total de 8 conciertos más donde él tendía que tocar, ya que, por contrato, tenían una banda que abriría los conciertos en territorio de Estados Unidos.

8 conciertos más.

Yuuri no podía creerlo del todo.

La adrenalina del día anterior se había sentido mágica, y estaba más que feliz de volver a sentirla, se sonrojaba solo pensar lo que había conllevado, y más al sentir la mano de Viktor apretar su pierna, mientras este lo miraba con total amor.

Yuuri no podía creer su vida en esos momentos. Pero lo que menos podía creer… Era su nuevo descubierto apetito sexual.

Quería tomar la mano de Viktor y correr de nuevo a la habitación, quería besarlo y toparlo contra la pared. Yuuri se sonroja más, todos piensan que ha sido por un comentario de Mila así que ríen, y Yuuri agradece tener tiempo para respirar y bajar su erección.

No era bueno tener a su ídolo como su pareja, menos ahora que sabía lo bien que se sentía tener sexo.

Pasan el día conociendo Adelaide, Yuuri disfruta la cita con Viktor, aunque no están solos, la banda completa, hasta que se hizo tarde y todos regresaron a sus habitaciones para empacar y prepararse para salir.

Yuuri no sabía cómo sobreviviría. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Por qué repentinamente sentía tanta necesidad de acostarse de nuevo con Viktor?

Está terminando de arreglar su maleta cuando siente que alguien lo abraza por la espalda. No hay malicia en los brazos de su novio, pero Yuuri cierra los ojos y siente un suave beso en el cuello. Suspira para obligar a relajarse, se apoya en Viktor, quien comienza a susurrar tiernas palabras a su oído.

Yuuri se está volviendo loco.

Falta aproximadamente una hora para que se encuentren con los demás para ir al aeropuerto, tiene vergüenza de decirle a Viktor específicamente qué desea, así que espera que su novio lo note cuando comienza a mover un poco su trasero contra la entrepierna de Viktor. Nota un suspiro de parte del mayor, y luego una pequeña advertencia que Yuuri decide ignorar.

Minutos después se encuentra con su torso pegado contra las sábanas, sus piernas sosteniéndolo en el suelo y a Viktor penetrándolo, mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza sus caderas.

Sí, definitivamente Yuuri iba a morir.

Las horas de vuelo la pasan hablando, era noche, así que en el avión apagan las luces para que todos puedan dormir, Yuuri y Viktor susurran como adolescentes y ríen tapando sus bocas, aprovechan toda oportunidad para hablar de cualquier cosa.

El sexo se había transformado en algo habitual para la pareja, cuando la adrenalina corría en sus venas luego de un concierto, o al despertar, donde el sexo era dulce y tierno, lleno de suaves besos y caricias.

Yuuri no podía sentirse más feliz.

Algo en su relación había cambiado, Yuuri se sentía completamente cómodo a lado de Viktor, lo que antes eran besos a escondidas, ahora eran besos suaves frente a cualquier persona, dejando al resto de la banda incómodos.

Lo que antes eran sus nombres ahora se habían transformado en una retahíla de apodos que utilizaban dentro y fuera de la intimidad. Cada vez parecía más difícil alejarse, aún si pasaban todo el día juntos, ahora Yuuri deseaba pasar siempre con Viktor.

Y Yuuri no perdía la oportunidad para que Viktor supiera cuanto en realidad lo amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón que terminara tan abruptamente.   
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
